Divine DNA
by likkle cloud
Summary: Naruto left Konoha on a mission as a boy... However, Naruto returns a year later as a girl carrying a three month old baby! who's the daddy? rated M for later chapters. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Whoo, I've been trying to get this story started for weeks now, and yay! It's finally here! Well… the first chapter at least. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1- Sasuke's PoV.

I groaned in frustration as I stared at my blonde haired idiot of a best friend, Uzumaki Naruto. The stupid dobe had managed to get me to abandon my afternoon training in order to stuff his face with ramen. He was on his fourth bowl, and I was the one paying.  
"Dobe! That's enough you pig!" I scalded him lightly. He turned to look at me, his mouth full of those reached noodles and god knows what. He swallowed and smiled.  
"Awe, come on Sasuke, you have to make up for lost time." He grinned before turning back to his bowl.

I had been back in Konoha for just over a year. Naruto had lived up to his promise and had brought me back home. I had managed to kill my brother Itatchi, however, due to a fluke, when it had come to killing Orochimaru he managed to get away at the last minute.  
"Ne, Teme?" Naruto started next to me.  
"What Dobe?" I countered.  
"I'm done, lets go spar" He grinned at me as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. I nodded my affirmation and paid for our lunch. In sudden haste and excitement Naruto had grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me towards our usual training grounds.

Naruto and I had trained non stop for a good few hours. The dobe now lay flat out next to me on his back, both of us breathing heavily. Sweat and dirt covered our bodies from head to toe.  
"That was… a good… workout" Naruto managed between panting breaths. I nodded and turned my head to look at him.  
"Let's go home… dobe" I breathed out as I sat up after having got my breath back. He smiled and sat up after me. I was about to stand when I suddenly felt a weight on my shoulder. I turned my head to see that Naruto had slumped up against me, his own head on my shoulder.  
"Ne, Sasuke…" He started. "We're best friends right?" He asked me.  
"Of course we are dobe." I nodded.  
"I've been thinking…"  
"Ouch, did it hurt?" I teased.  
"Shut the fuck up teme!" He growled before continuing. "Anyway, as I said, I've been thinking."  
"About?" I pressed.  
"Us…"  
"Us?" I questioned, slightly curious as to what he was trying to get at.  
"Yes, us… Sasuke, i…" I noticed him blush.  
"What is it Naruto?" I asked softly. I knew he wanted to say something important.  
"S'uke, I think I'm… in love, w-with you." His blush became heavier as he became flustered. My eyes widened in surprise, I was _not _expecting him to say that. What can I say in return, I'm sure he knows I'm strai-  
"I know your straight S'uke, I just, thought I'd tell you, you know…" He shrugged in a defeated manner.

"Naru…" I sighed and then smiled. Only around Naruto do I smile and become as soft as this. "Thank you for telling me dobe." He looked up to me and nodded.  
"Sorry if I've said anything out of line. I just didn't want you to push me away."  
"Dobe I wouldn't do that. You're my best friend remember, the only person worth sparing with." I got up onto my heels and turned myself to look at his sombre expression. "I'm sorry I can't return your feelings Naruto…" I leaned forward and hugged him. I nuzzled the side of his face and he wrapped his own arms around me. Affectionate, I know, but we're only like this when we're on our own. No-one but Naruto has seen the last Uchiha become such a sap.  
"If the circumstances were different Naruto, then I'd defiantly go out with you. I do love you Naruto, you're like my little brother, I'm just not _in_ love with you…You're my best friend and I hope we can still be that way." The blonde nodded against my chest.  
"Sure Sasuke, we're still best friends." He lifted his head and grinned at me cheekily. "So my sexy-no-jutsu really does affect you then teme." I glared at him playfully. 'More than you'll ever know Naruto', I inwardly thought as I stood up and lifted him up with me.  
"I'm tired now Sasuke, I'm gunna head on home 'k." He motioned with his thumb in the direction of his house. I nodded.  
"Sure, see you tomorrow dobe." I smirked as I walked passed him. I leant toward him when I was near enough and gently placed a light kiss on his forehead. "Make sure your up before I come get you this time." I kept the smirk on my lips as I headed off home for a relaxing evening.

I arrived at Naruto's apartment early, like always. I knocked on his door and entered his apartment as I usually did. I headed over to the bedroom door, expecting to find the blonde dobe still in bed. I reached out with my hand to open the door, but suddenly stopped upon hearing music and then… singing? I raised a brow and walked over to the little kitchenette that was Naruto's. I hid behind the wall, but poked my head out to watch the blonde sing and dance a little to a song.

"**Lay where you're laying,  
Don't make a sound.  
I know you're watching.  
They're watching."**

He swayed his hips gently to the music as he sung along.

**"You… Your sex is on fire."**

I tried not to laugh as he sang those lines whilst flipping a pancake. The said pancake missed the pan and landed on the fox boy's face. I saw him pout for a few moments before smiling once again and continuing with breakfast. It was then I decided to make myself known.  
"Naruto!" I called out as I stepped out from behind the wall and into the kitchenette and the blondes view.

Naruto spun around, looking at me with a shocked expression on his face. He then smiled and pointed to the little table he used to eat off.  
"Sit. Breakfast's ready." I nodded and sat whilst Naruto continued to sing and dance. He must be in a good mood today.

"**The soft lips are open.  
Them knuckles are pale"**

Naruto had served up our breakfast and had started singing and dancing playfully to me. For each of those two lines he pressed a finger against my lips and then he followed it with a brush of my hand. I raised a brow in amusement at his antics.

"**It feels like you're dying.  
You're dying."**

He sat on my lap and leaned back dramatically, one arm and one leg up in the air. I laughed at his stupidity.

"**Hot as a fever."**

He put a hand to my forehead.  
**  
"Rattling bones."**

He poked both my clavicles.

**"I could just taste it.  
Taste it**."

He licked my nose.  
"Naruto! Eugh, get off me you goof!" I chuckled at him and wiped my nose as he got up off me.

**"And you…  
You're sex is on fire."**

He faded out there as he shook his hips a little. He then sat down in his seat opposite me with a huge grin on his face. I couldn't help but laugh again.  
"Naruto, as much as I love your singing, you are the biggest baka I have ever known."  
"why thank you sir." He joined in with my laughter as we both carried on with our breakfasts.

**A.N- Well, that was an interesting chapter, don't ya think? Hehe, well I hope the rest are just as good.  
The song is by Kings of Leon, The Sex is on Fire. My 3 year old brother loves this song. haha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Naruto's PoV **

"Sasuke! Teme! Open the stupid door!" I called out to the raven. It had been three days since my confession to Sasuke and, true to his word we were still the best of friends. However, due to my little sing and dance the other morning he's taken to calling me Fox or Foxy. Uchiha's are weird.

"Sasuke come on! I have a mission scroll for you. Open up stupid Teme." I called out once more. I was about ready to walk in when the door was opened before me,  
"Sasuke?" The said man was stood in the doorway in just a towel. His hair was damp and I could see water droplets slip down his toned chest.  
"Can't a guy have a shower in piece these days?" He rolled his eyes and stepped out of the way to let me in. He closed the door behind me.  
"Ya know Teme, you're lucky I wasn't some rabid fan girl just then at your door." He raised a brow. "You of all people should know not to answer the door in just a towel." He smirked at me and headed back up stairs to get dressed as I made myself at home on his sofa.

Sasuke came back down dressed a few moments later. He came over to the sofa and just looked down at me.  
"Dobe, feet down."  
"Oh!" I chuckled and took my feet off the sofa and sat up right. Sasuke sat down next to me.  
"So what's this mission?" He asked as he took the scroll off me and opened it up.  
"What's it say?" I questioned him curiously. He only groaned as he slumped into the sofa.  
"They've given me a six month mission..." I winced at the news.  
"Ouch." I took the scroll off him to read it myself. "Must be an important A rank mission if they're sending Neji and Shikamaru are going too." I chuckled "Uchiha, Nara and Hyuuga, the three stooges." I looked at Sasuke as I laughed; his face just remained impassive as ever. "Don't worry Teme, it'll be over before you realise it." I smiled softly as I turned around on the sofa and lay across it. My legs dangled over the arm of the sofa and my head rested in Sasuke's lap. "This is the longest mission you've been given since you've been back, isn't it?" I asked quietly, he nodded as his left hand came up to gently play with my hair. He seemed out of it, I guessed he was just nervous. "Hey, S'uke, if it's any consolation, I have a month long recon mission that I leave for in a few hours." He looked down to me and smiled softly. God how I loved his smile.  
"Hmm, that does help a bit, knowing that you're going to be bored all the time, it's kind of funny."  
"Heeey." I whined. "Don't make fun of me Teme." I pouted and folded my arms across my chest. He just laughed at me.  
"So childish Naru." He smirked, which caused me to smile.

God how I loved this man.  
"I'm not the one laughing at the others expense. So, that makes you the childish one Teme." He just shrugged. A cocky smile on his lips told me to shut up before I regretted what I would say next. I sighed and sat up.  
"Well bastard, now that I've delivered that scroll I guess I'll be off home to get ready for my own mission." I get up onto my feet, followed by Sasuke. "Take care Teme, I'll see you in six months." I smiled at him softly before I hugged him. Sasuke returned the hug tightly before we separated moments later.  
"Look after yourself Naru. I'll see you when I get back." He said as he watched me leave his side once more for a mission.

A day and a half later myself and my team mates, Hinata, Kakashi-Sensei, Sakura and Sai had set up camp for the night. We were already half way to our destination The Land of Sound, Otogakure or Oto for short. At that current moment in time Sakura and Hinata were conversing, sitting around the fire. Sai had already fallen to sleep and that left Kakashi and I to go over the mission.

"Our mission is to do a complete recon of Oto and try not to cause any trouble." He started. "It's our job to gather and analyse information that we may discover and see if it's worthy of us following up on. We have a month to ascertain any knowledge that will help us succeed in over ruling Oto's elders." I smiled and ran a hand through my hair.  
"I know what to do Kaka'-sensei."  
"Good boy Naruto." He chuckled and left me to go over the mission in my head.

My turn standing guard was almost over. My body was exhausted but my mind was wide awake. Sudden memories, feelings and places came flooding back to me as I just sat there on a tree branch, my lookout point. One particular memory, for some reason or another, seemed to stick out more than the others. I was a baby, and in the arms of a red headed woman.

*Memory*  
_The woman rocked me back and forth gently in her arms. A small smile sat on her lips, as she moved them. Her tone of voice was soft as she sung me a gentle lullaby._

_**Baby mine, don't you cry.  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
never to part,  
baby of mine.**_

*End memory*

A small smile appeared on my lips as I remembered the lullaby and the woman who must have been my mother. I sung a little of the song to myself.

**Little one when you play,  
don't you mind what they say.  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine,  
never a tear,  
baby of mine.**

I looked over my shoulder at the now sleeping girls. Kakashi was awake; he would take next watch after me.  
"Ne? Naruto." Kakashi spoke up.  
"Mmm?"  
"What was that song you were just singing?" 'He heard me!' I thought before I blushed and replied.  
"I think it's called 'baby mine'. Someone used to sing it to me when I was a baby."  
"I see..." Was all he said before going back to his book that he was reading.  
Did he know the song? He knew my parents, so, he might. I shrugged and decided that it wasn't worth worrying over.

'I can't wait to get home' I thought as I went back to my night look out duty.

By the following evening my team and I had arrived in Oto. Keeping ourselves hidden for the time being we moved around the city in the darkness of the shadows. Soon we came upon an old, abandoned rundown hut.  
"We'll camp out here until the mission is complete." Said Kakashi-Sensei. We all just nodded in understanding and made our way inside. The place was a dump, but, it was going to be our home for the next month, we had to make do with what we had.

"Hinata-Chan and I will take the bedroom; you guys can sleep in here." Stated Sakura as she pulled the blushing Hinata into the said room.  
"Yosh!" I fisted the air. "Let's get an early night so we can start this mission properly tomorrow." I grinned. "After breakfast of course." Sai chuckled.  
"My, Naruto-Kun all you think about is your stomach."  
"I do not!" I pouted. "I think of other things to!" I whined. Kakashi just rolled his eyes at my display of childishness.  
"Like what Naruto?" Asked Kakashi as he looked expectantly at me.  
"Like, um, lots of stuff... lots of random stuff, like becoming Hokage for one." I smiled at the mention of my long time dream and goal.  
"Sure you do Naruto-Kun." Said Sai as he and Kakashi got into their sleeping bags.

"I do!" I pouted once more for good measure before getting into my own sleeping bag and settling down for the night.  
'I think of Sasuke too' I said inwardly to myself before falling into a deep sleep.

**AN- so sorry for the late up date, my laptop broke on me and now I have to reinstall everything, and i haven't got a disc to reinstall Microsoft office. So un fair. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. I promise it will pick up soon. The fourth chapter I think^^! The song is Baby Mine from Disney's Dumbo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN. Howdy people! Hehe. Thank you for your reviews and following my story.^^. Ok, so, this chapter is slightly boring, and its the shortest so far. I really did try to bulk it up, but I couldn't, sorry... anyway, here goes nothing! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 3- Sasauke's PoV.**

The day after Naruto had left on his mission, Shikamaru, Neji and I left for ours. The object of our mission was to locate a group of terrorists that have kidnapped children from their homes. The Hokage appointed me the group's leader.

"From the information we already have, we know that their base is somewhere here in Fire country." I relayed the information to my team mates. "As far as we know, six children have been abducted already and in their place bombs have been planted. We don't know how many have been placed in each town though. If the terrorist's demands are not met the bombs are set to detonate."  
"One of us needs to locate and disarm those bombs" Shikamaru stated as we jumped from tree branch to tree branch looking for our target.  
"I thought Neji could complete that part of the mission. If he uses his Byakugan I'm sure he can disarm those bombs in seconds." Neji nodded at my idea.  
"I accept." Replied Neji. "The only problems are the location of the bombs and the time it will take me to get to each country and village." I stopped on a thick tree branch for a moment and contemplated what Neji had just said.  
"We have three possible ways to do this." I started with a look of concentration on my face, Neji and Shikamaru listened in closely. "One; Neji can carry on from here on his own to get a head start on those villages, however you will be searching blindly. Two; we can ask the Hokage to send back up to help you and three; Neji comes with us in hopes that we find a blueprint of some sort indicating where the bombs are hidden so we can then take out the terrorists, locate the bombs and take the kids home. I want to finish this mission without major incidences." Neji and Shika seemed to think about their given options. "If we choose the right path we can be home before the six months are up."  
"That's all very well Uchiha, but deciding on the right path for Neji to take is the difficult option." Shika added as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in serious thought.

"Even if we had the back up from the Hokage, we would still be searching blindly. I've made my decision. I'm going with you two. If the terrorists are smart, surely they'll have a map of where the bombs are located." Neji stated.  
"It's a possibility." I replied nodding my head once. "Lets go with that plan then." I said before I started moving once more, the other two following behind me. 'I wonder how Naruto's mission is going. It can't be any more frustrating than this one is.' I inwardly sighed at my thought and continued my way through the trees.

A month later after our departure from Konoha we finally managed to locate the terrorist's hideout. It wasn't as easy as we thought it would have been. Shika, Neji and I had to go around many villages to ask if anyone suspicious had been seen around as of late. Those that we had asked replied with a no, that is until we came upon a little homeless boy who said he had seen two 'ugly men' take a little girl and shoved her into a sack three nights ago and carried her off. We followed the little eight year old, who named himself Caden, to the south of the village. He told us to travel along the path for two days until we reach a forest. This must have been where the terrorists were stationed. We gave the boy some money for his help and went on our way. Sure enough two days later we reached the forest and after an hour of searching, thanks to Neji's Byakugan, we found what we were looking for.

"What's next Sasuke?" Neji asked as we hid behind some overgrown bushes keeping our chakra levels low.  
"We don't know how capable they are of an attack or how surprising they could be." I looked at our surroundings noting what we could use against them.  
The terrorists were shacked up in a wooden cabin in the middle of the forest. From what I could see there seemed to be three rooms. The kids might be in anyone of the rooms.  
"For the next week we're going to survey them, we're going to analyse their daily routines, then find a suitable opening and attack when we have a chance." I laid out the plan for the next week.  
"Why take so long Uchiha?" Neji asked.  
"Because, if we go in there all guns blazing who knows what they'll do to those kids and bombs." I sighed in frustration. I really did want to go in there, but I knew we couldn't chance it. "Lets find somewhere secluded to camp." I whispered as I edged away from the scene. Neji and Shika followed behind me closely.

It took us the best part of twenty minutes to find a cave south of the terrorist's cabin. Once settled and sure we weren't going to be found easily any time soon, we took out our sleeping bags, after which Neji went out to find some food, Shika got a fire started and I contemplated more about the mission.  
Night fall came quickly; we got into our bags and settled down for the night. Naruto was once again the last thing on my mind as I drifted off to sleep.

**A.N- oh my, I added so many little bits to this chapter I thought I was never gunna finish it, lol. But its done now and I'm happy. I have the next chapter already written, so ill type it up and post it asap. Thanks for the reviews and stuffs! They mean a lot, lol, they make me giddy when I get them! Thank youuuusssss!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- this is a better version of the original chapter.**

Chapter 4- Naruto's PoV

Three weeks into our mission and everything seemed normal. Sakura and I had teamed up to take the North and East side of Oto, Hinata and Sai the West and Kakashi-sensei the South.

Without trying to raise suspicion we asked around the village, hoping that the villagers may have some form of unusual news for us. So far and three weeks into the mission we have nothing, nothing except for a gigantic headache and a stiff neck from sleeping on the floor all this time.

"Either there is nothing going on or something is and they're all just super good at hiding it." I mumbled from the floor in the corner of the 'living room'. The five of us had just got back from another search; we were tired, hungry and more than a little fed up. Sakura and Hinata sat happily upon two old wooden crates. Kakashi-sensei leant on wall, where as Sai sat cross legged in the middle of the room like, a Buddha… 'Weird boy.'  
I on the other hand sat on my sleeping bag minding my own business, trying to think of different ways to gather more information.

"They could have been threatened not to say anything." Sakura chimed.

"We have a week left to find something. Besides, it's just a recon mission; I do not think Tsunade-Sama will punish us if we went back with nothing." Sai spoke up from his place near the door, trying to cheer us up.

"Sai's right!" I butted in and smiled "Ba-Chan will just be happy that we're all back safely. Right Kaka-Sensei?" The silver haired man rolled his eyes .

"Dattebayo!" I grinned and fisted the air. Then my stomach decided to let me know how much I've been ignoring it for the past few hours. "Hmm, I'm hungry." I rubbed it for emphasis. "I'm gunna go get some ramen!" Everyone sighed at my continuous choice of food but nodded regardless. "Anyone want anything?" I asked the rest of my team.

Ten minutes later Sai and I had left out hide out to go get the orders of food.

Once we had arrived in the main market area where most of the restaurants and food shops are located we split up, Sai went to get his food and everyone else's while I ran to the nearest ramen place to get my yummy ramen. During our walk to the town however I had this ominous feeling of being watched. I felt my hair stand up on end.

I had to queue up at the ramen shop for what seemed like forever until I was served by some old guy with big round glasses and long scraggly brown hair that brushed against his shoulders; he had a mole under his left eye and his presence over all felt cold and disturbing.

"What can I get you?" He asked me with a slight smirk on his lips. 'Weirdo' I thought as I relayed my order. My ninja senses were tingling, something was not right. It felt as if someone was walking over my grave and it made me shudder.

"Miso pork ramen please, pour lots if you don't mind"

"Sure, it'll be ready in a few moments."

"Thanks!" I grinned and took a seat and waited while the man disappeared into the kitchen with the smirk still twisting his lips.

'Why is he leering at me like that? He looks evil and suspicious when he does that.' My eyes widened in realisation.

'Maybe he's up to something!'

I soon put that thought away as he came back out with a normal smile on his face and started to serve other customers. Maybe I was just reading too far into things. The man didn't even know who I was, so there was no need to be worried, right?

Five minutes later my order was ready. I jumped off my chair, paid, grabbed my bag and ran. I-I wasn't a-afraid of the guy or anything; I just had to meet up with Sai and go back to the hideout. Yeah, that's right, Sai was waiting for me. Heh.

Night fell upon us like a looming shadow. The wind picked up dramatically, it was nearly enough to blow us over as walked. We rushed home as quickly as we could. I still felt like something was off and I didn't want to find out the truth.

Once we had arrived home and had finished our meals, Sakura and Hinata went to bed early. Kakashi and Sai were talking as I was getting ready for bed. I had guard duty for the first half of the night; I wouldn't have minded it either however I had began to feel nauseated, dizzy and extremely tired.

"Ne, Kaka-Sensei." I pouted as I plonked myself on the floor next to him. The room felt like it was spinning. I couldn't control my body as it began to sway back and forth slightly.

"What is it Naruto?" He looked to me with what looked like furrowed brows.

"I dun feel too good…" My vision had started blurring.

"Naruto?" I could just about hear Kakashi call my name. "Oi, Naruto!?" All sight was lost as my vision went black; all sounds had become silent as I drifted off into a black abyss.

(Normal PoV)

Kakashi caught the unconscious blonde as he fell to the side.

"Naruto! Wake up!" He called out continuously as Sakura, Hinata and Sai crowded around him moments later.

"Kakashi-Sensei, what's wrong with Naruto?" Sakura cried out in worry.

"I don't know; he was fine until a few moments ago." Kakashi replied as he swept up the blonde ninja onto his arms.

"W-we have to g-get him to the h-hospital." Hinata stuttered as she headed for the door. Sakura got up and put a hand to Naruto's forehead.

"He's burning up. I don't think I have the right medicine with me. We have to get him to the hospital!"" Kakashi nodded, he didn't have to be told twice as he darted off out of the door and to the hospital.

An hour later Naruto was attached to numerous amounts of wires and monitors, the demon vessel still remained unconscious. The heart monitor sounded at a steady rhythm.

"What did the doctor say, sensei?" Sai asked from where he was sat tensely in the waiting room. A nurse had lead them there and told them to stay while Naruto was being seen to. "It turns out Naruto may have been poisoned."

A collected gasp sounded within the room.

"But the doctor won't know for sure what poison was used or even if he was poisoned."

"How could he have been poisoned?" Sakura asked, disbelieving the situation. "This is Naruto we're talking about" Kakashi only shrugged.

"He's apparently showing symptoms of being drugged; like I mentioned before until the doctors have completed their tests we won't know for sure." The three young ninja's nodded and waited in the relative's room.

The moons rays shone down into the unconscious blonde's room, the white beam glinted off a pair of large spectacles which belonged to a man with grey hair wearing a white doctor's coat. Said man smirked as he stared at the comatose blonde ninja.

Within minutes Naruto had been detached from all wires and monitors apart from his IV drop. The doctor picked up the blonde in his arms and escaped the hospital unnoticed. He held the blonde teen close to him as he made his way back to his master's hideout.

Meanwhile as the estranged doctor kept on running as fast as he could. His legs carried him across the hills and grass lands of the land of sound and didn't stop until they had arrived safely back at the hideout.

Naruto's originally assigned doctor entered the blonde's recovery room; only to gasp in shock as the once occupied bed lay empty.

"Security! Nurse!" He called out in a panic and began to search the room; he found nothing, the room was empty, no person in sight, the wind blew through the open window. Two security guards came bursting into the room.

"Bring me the grey haired man in the waiting room immediately!" He pointed towards one of the guards, who nodded and did as he was told "you!" He moved onto the other security guard "alert the hospital, we have a missing patient who is seriously ill!" The second guard nodded and left. The doctor put his head in his hands and sighed heavily.

Seconds later Kakashi and the rest of the team came bursting through the door. Their eyes wide with confusion and worry.

"What is it?!" Sakura asked, worried and confused.

"The patient, your team-mate, is... missing..."

Sakura, looking surprised with normally delicate features twisted in disbelief couldn't help the shocked yell that escaped her, "whaaaa!?"

"Doctor, Naruto-kun was unconscious." Sai mentioned.

"I'm fully aware of that." Replied the doctor as he furrowed his brows.

"C-could someone h-have captured N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned as she looked between the doctor and Kakashi worriedly.

"It's possible." Kakashi sighed. "But who would have done it and why?" The grey haired sensei rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to come up with a reason.

"We need to find Naruto and alert the Hokage of his disappearance." Sakura said calmly, her exterior self seemed calm and collected whereas her interior self, however was shocked and worried for her team mate.

Kakashi nodded and created the hand signs for a summoning jutsu.

"Kuchiyozi no jutsu!" he called out with a sudden poof of smoke and a small pug dog appeared.

"You summoned me, Kakashi-sensei?" The dog spoke in a gruff tone.

"Yes Pakkun, head back to Konoha and inform the Hokage that Naruto has been poisoned and is currently missing, possibly kidnapped." The pug dog left to do as he was told.

The other team members looked between each other before nodding once simultaneously.

"We have to find Naruto." Stated Kakashi before the team moved out.

**A/N- Zomg! Im soooo sorry for the very late update! *bows profusely* ive been so busy, I haven't had time. Hope this chapter was to your liking, and thanks to those who have reviewed so far, and thanks to my new Beta BrightEyed! She helped me make this happen! Yuppers! I promise to get another chapter up soooooons XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**fanA/N- Sooo sorry for the delay of this chapter. It's been a busy summer for me. Plus Sasuke's parts are harder to write for some reason. Meh, anyway, enjoooyyyyy**

**P.S- There is a fair bit of swearing in this chapter. You'll see why.**

Chapter 5- Sasuke's PoV.

The week-long surveillance task had passed. We learned as much about our surroundings as we did our target. There were five men alright; they seemed to all be brothers. We discovered that their goal was to sell the children into slavery for a handsome sum of money. I had never seen such a group of idiots.  
From Neji's watch we managed to deduce that there were seven kids inside that cabin.  
Shikamaru had learned that they took almost clockwork shifts and I had discovered their names and personalities.

The last few hours of the day had passed, the next day we would spring into action to rescue the children. I rolled my eyes at my choice of words. Could I get any more like Naruto.

Sitting around the camp fire, Shikamaru, Neji and I ran over the next part of the mission once more. We had gone through it a numerous amount of times, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

"At 1200 hours tomorrow we're to split up into groups of two and storm the cabin. Neji and Shikamaru will take on the first three and I will see to the one keeping watch. Once you have completed that task, Neji you have to search for clues, ideally a map of the bombs positions. Shikamaru, you're to tie up the targets and then rendezvous with me and Neji back at the hide out. Clear?"

Both ninjas nodded their understanding and turned away to go to their respective beds.

The sun rose the next day, high into the clouds like a helium filled balloon. The burning gas sphere illuminated the once darkened sky. The moment the suns warm rays hit my closed eyes through the entrance to the cave, I woke up. Stretching my slightly abused muscles I sat up and began to dress for the day.

Neji awoke moments after, and half an hour after that, Shikamaru woke. 'He really is a lazy genius.' They too got ready and had their breakfast.

"Are we set?" Neji asked as he re-tied his raven coloured hair into its usual style.  
Shika and I nodded in unison. "Good, let's get this mission underway." We nodded once more and left the safety of our hideout to travel the seemingly long twenty minutes down the path to the terrorist's cabin.

Once situated in our positions we readied ourselves and waited for the sun to strike midday. The almost non existent breeze danced amongst the leaves of the surrounding vegetation.

The tension and adrenalin with in us were rising with every waited minute. Soon, it would be time to strike.

From behind the wide tree trunk where I hid, I heard the voices of three of the four men arguing. They stood outside the entrance to the cabin bickering about the children and their course of action.

"Come on Adam-nii, cant we just kill the little fuckers?" The youngest one asked.

"No you idiot, if we do, how are we going to get the money?" Adam rolled his eyes at the said boy.

"Adam-nii is right Harrison; we need the kids alive so we can use them for ransom" Luke reasoned as he fluttered his eyes at his youngest brother.

"F-fuck the kids, money can be made other fucking ways you stupid prick." Harrison frowned and folded his arms stubbornly.

"Be grateful that Curtis is looking after them and not you." Luke scolded the youngest once more.

"Shut up you two and quit yer bickering!" Adam yelled. "We have a job to do ya know so quit yer whining and get ready to move the brats out!" He growled and turned to walk back inside.

Luke and Harrison looked to each other with raised eyebrows. Both brothers sighed and departed to get ready to move the kids to another location.

"Oi fuck face!" Harrison called out with a grin. "Make sure you don't trip over your pansy assed dress!" He laughed out loudly as he picked up a few small boxes from out side the cabin itself.

Luke lifted up his head and snarled at the foul mouthed blonde. "Just because you got that tourettes illness thing, doesn't mean you can constantly swear at me you know!" Luke pouted as he too began to pick up the aforementioned boxes.

"Like I fucking care, I'm not the crazy bastard that thinks he's a woman!" He laughed out again. "You know, you and Curtis are a pair of weird fuckers."

"Oh and how did you deduce that, you foul motor mouth?"

"Simple… what I have is fucking different to you two. Curtis is like, a class A Pimp, he'll fuck anything on two legs, boobs or not. And you my high pitch voiced friend, are not fooling anyone, fuck me, you think you're a woman, but you still have a dick and no boobs what so ever, dumb shit. The only thing you do is cross dress. So how the hell you can call yourself a 'lady' is fucking beyond me."

"Oh shut the hell up you prat, you don't know what your talking about." As if to prove him wrong, Luke tried to keep his voice sounding as feminine as possible.

""Ha! Very original, shit-face." Harrison rolled his eyes and carried on with the work.

"Does every word that comes out of your mouth have to be a curse?"

"Yeah, now shut the fuck up and get back to work, stupid fucking sissy."

Luke scoffed but did get back to work. The feminine looking man tucked his shoulder length hair behind his ears as he continued to lift the boxes and take them inside. I watched their exchange with blinking eyes. I couldn't believe that people could be so idiotic and childish. They have just given a whole new name to retarded people.

The sun continued to rise in all its glory and soon enough it reached the epicentre of the sky marking midday. My eyes located those of Neji and Shikamaru, with one nod from me we moved in. Neji to the right, Shika to the front, and me to the left. The game had begun.

Luke and Harrison made their way back out just as we were to enter the cabin. They noticed us in an instant, perfect. Neji took on the lady looking Luke, where as Shikamaru got Harrison. I passed through them both and entered the cabin.

"Oi, who and what the 'ell are ya doing?" Their leader Adam spat out as he got up out of his wooden chair at my sudden entrance. "Get yer arse outta ere, now, before I kick it to kingdom come!" He warned as he closed the gap between the two of us. His hand slowly reached down into the back pocket of his grimy trousers. "Ya have till the count of five to get out of 'ere."

"Hn." I casually remarked in my normal cold way. "Really now, can you count that far?"

The man stuttered as his anger got the better of him. He pulled out a knife from his back pocket. The stainless steal blade looked dull with over use.  
"Why you little brat!" He snarled "I'll make you eat those words!" He lunged at me with the dirty knife aimed for my chest. If the bastard struck me now, the rescue would have been pointless.

With a swift side step I managed to avoid the attack and turn to avoid another.  
"Keep still ya little bastard!" He growled and lunged for me once more. I quickly brought out my katana and with its hilt I hit the charging man on the head where he then fell to the ground with a thud. I Smirked sheathed my katana and headed for the room that held the kidnapped children.

"Hey, who are you?" A man with mousey coloured hair asked me as he got up from sitting on the floor outside the room where the children were kept. He seemed bored at a first glance, that was until he stood up and looked me over.. "Haven't seen you around before. Are you new help?" I rolled my eyes. The look in the man's eyes seemed to hold some sort of lust in them. "You're hot for a pale skinned dude." He chuckled. "Bet you're hot in bed to, wanna give it a go?" The man smirked darkly.

"I don't think so." I snorted in distain. I looked over the man in front of me; his attire was over the top. It consisted of a top hat, which was placed on the floor at his side; a black shiny tuxedo donned his person with a white silk shirt and a satin red tie under it. He looked like what the others had said about him. A pimp. "I'm not gay." I stated annoyed at the other man. Like I would let him touch me.

"Sure, whatever you say. I'll tell you what, if you beat me in a fight, you can walk out of here, if I beat you, you have to sleep with me, ok?"

"Hn, as if I'd let that happen." I smirked and took him out before he could say another word. 'Asshole.' I shook my head and walked on to where my charges would be found. Behind a rotted wooden door.  
I opened the door and walked in slowly. I looked around and, to my relief; they were all alive and unharmed. "Wake up." I ordered as softly yet sternly as I could_ 'if Naruto could see and hear me now, he would never let me live this down._' I sighed as I thought about my blonde best friend, I felt sick to my stomach as I continued to wake up the kids. I wondered what he was up to, if he was safe.

During my task Neji walked in behind me and delivered his report so far.  
"Shika's tying up the men. I'm about to go searching for the plans. Do you need any assistance?"

"No." Was all I said before the last kid woke up. Neji nodded and left to start his search for a map or blueprints of some sort.

Using my Katana once more, and being careful of the kids, I made a

door out of the wooden walls of the cabin. Looking to the kids I sighed, they were young. Between the ages of five and thirteen. This was going to be a nightmare.

"Listen up. I'm only going to say this once. The older are to look after the young. Try to keep up with me, try not to fall behind. Keep hold of one another and don't get lost. I'm getting you out of here but I need your cooperation to do that, do you understand?" The eldest of the children nodded.  
"Ok then, remember, stay together and follow me." I made my way out of the exit I had just created, closely followed by the seven children.

I kept my speed to an optimum and made sure the kids didn't stray. Roughly half an hour later we reached the safety of the cave. Looking around, it seemed we were the first back.  
"Get inside the cave and stay there unless I tell you otherwise. There's food and water inside, help yourselves. But remember to save some." They nodded their understanding and entered the cave. I looked around and noticed that Neji and Shikamaru hadn't made it back yet…

**A/N- Did you like it? Hmm, tell me by reviewing. Chapter 6 should be up pretty soon, it's the longest one yet.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- See, I told you id have it up before the weekend. And you have my wonderful beta Bright Eyed to thank for that. (I wonder how she puts up with me, lol.) Anyway, here's the best one of them yet.**

P.S- And also I'd like to clarify. The English names used in my story aren't just randomly put in. Their the names of my brothers and sisters (all 8 of them 0,0) and were put in cause I couldn't think of better ones to use. ( I might also use more of my families names if I cant think of any others ^^)

Chapter 6- Naruto's PoV

Having reached the safety of his hideout, the grey haired abductor laid the blonde haired abductee upon a metal operating table and began to work on him. He tied the unconscious blonde boy to the table, a belt to each arm and leg. Once satisfied he hooked the younger to monitors and an intravenous drip, he smirked and left the room.

During the man's absence the once feisty ninja began to stir from his unconscious state. His eyes were misted, his head foggy, his temperature high and his stomach woozy.

(Naruto's PoV)

'Oh man, my head hurts.' I groaned as I tried to focus my now open eyes on anything. I sighed when I realised it would take a while to do so.  
Taking a deep breath to steady myself I tried to move my arms. They wouldn't budge. I frowned and then tried my legs. Again, they wouldn't budge.  
"W-what's going on?" I continued to struggle and try to free myself.

"Ah, I see you have awakened, son of the fourth Hokage." A familiar voice penetrated my ears. "How are you feeling Na-ru-to?" I could hear him smirking.

"W-where am I? What's h-happening?" I questioned as I tried to focus my vision on the man. The room was blurry, all I could see were shadows of objects I couldn't even begin to describe.

"Don't worry, you're in safe, enough, hands." He chuckled and began to fiddle with something to the side of me. "Now, All I have to do is wait for Orochimaru-Sama to get here then we can begin your treatment."

'Treatment!? Orochimaru!?' I inwardly gasped and struggled more to get free. I would have gotten free too, thing is, I was just too weak. Whatever was wrong with me, it was sapping all my chakra, I could barely move.

"W-why am I here? What are you going to do with me, Kabuto!?" I recalled the voice, that, and he'd be the most likely person to be involved with Orochimaru.

Kabuto laughed as he tinkered with some things that I couldn't quite make out, I heard him move closer, "Very good Naruto, you managed to work out who I was." He took hold of my arm. "Now then, I believe you're not feeling very well, am I right?" I shook my head. "Aw, isn't that a shame, do you want me to make you feel better, Uzumaki?" It sounded as if he was smirking.

"G-get off me you perv!" I snarled and tried to pull back my arm. He held it firm.

"Oh come on now Naru-Chan, don't you want to get better? I have the antidote to the poison that you ingested." He dangled something that looked like a syringe in front of me.

"I-I'd rather die than be an experiment!" I spat out and turned my head away from the weird, testing man.

He laughed again before turning away and putting the syringe down on a side table. "Oh well. Don't say I never tried to help you." He walked to where I guessed the door was. "Orochimaru-Sama will be here in an hour, so you have until then to decide whether you want the antidote or not." He walked out and closed the door behind him.

Minutes passed and I found myself wondering how the hell I would get out of the place alive. I would not submit into becoming one of the Snake's experiments. I saw what he did to Sasuke, I couldn't take being under Orochimaru's control, I'm not Sasuke.

I remember the pain Sasuke went through, because of Orochimaru Sasuke left the team, left Konoha, left _me_…

Not that anyone would miss me, but I wouldn't be able to do that. I love my friends, my home, my Sasuke…

How do I get out of here?  
I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. My head still hurt, and I could barely see properly. They've poisoned me. What should I do?

Sasuke!? Will I ever get to see him again? Will my friends be sad if I don't come home? Are they looking for me?

I knew my time was up as I heard the door open. A strong smell of antiseptic wafted into the room as foot steps made themselves known. An eerie silence filled the room as the footsteps stopped right next to me.  
"Uzumaki Naruto. It's a pleasure to have you here." Came the shrill sounding voice.  
'Orochimaru!' My mind screamed as the man spoke.  
"I'm glad you're here Naruto. You can help me create my new body."

"The hell! Stay away from me you sick pervert!" I yelled as I tried to pull away from the sickening snake man.

"Calm down Naruto." He smirked.

"Calm down!? Dude, I'm not letting you touch me; I'm not going to be your guinea pig I'm not going to let you take my body!"

He laughed, almost manically. "Oh dear child, It's not your body I want to take over."

"It's not?" I was slightly surprised. "If it's not, then what the hell am I bloody doing here?!" I roared, confused. I wanted to go home. I didn't want to be here.

"Don't worry all will be revealed in due course. Now tell me something Uzumaki-san. That Jutsu of yours, the one where you transform into a woman. Does _everything_ transform?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I realised that the guy was weirder than I ever thought. He should have been locked up in an asylum, not put into the ninja academy.

He laughed again. Oh howI hate that laugh. I sensed Kabuto walk back in.

"What Orochimaru-Sama meant Naruto-kun was that your physical exterior appearance changes when you transform, he wants to know if your internal being also transforms into that of a woman?"

"That's it! I know you guys were weird but this takes the piss! Do you ask all your captives these questions? Did you ask Sasuke if he was a transsexual too? Or did you just want him for his good looks?!"

"Aren't you just a bundle of fun." Kabuto rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Your humour is… dull." He sighed. "Just answer the question, will you?"

"I don't know! Maybe, I've never needed worry about it. Why do you want to know anyway!?" I seethed as I tried yet again to get free of my restraints. You think I would have learned by now that I wasn't going anywhere. I was tied in good and tight. My weapons had been removed and I obviously couldn't make hand signs since my hands were not useable at the current moment in time. What to do?

"As I said before Naruto. I need you to help me create the perfect body."

"I'm not going to help you Orochi-dopey-maru!" I stated as I turned my head away from them.

"Listen Naruto-Kun. I have the antidote to your poison, if you wish for it to be administered to you, you should turn yourself into your female form"

"Like hell I'm going to do that you char grilled cockroach. Just give me the antidote will ya? My heads splitting and I'm gunna throw up." I pouted.

"You have your options Uzumaki-San." Orochimaru turned to Kabuto. "Kabuto, is the anti-serum ready?"

"Hai, Orochimaru-Sama. It's ready and waiting for Naru-Chan here to comply when he wants to." I could hear him smirking once again. "So, what's it to be? You can stay like this and die within hours, or you transform into a woman and I give you the anti-serum. I suggest you choose wisely."

'Now what do I do? If I choose the woman and antidote, I could easily break out of here. But if I don't, I'm stuck here until I die.' Those thoughts plagued my mind. I couldn't make a decision; something seemed off about the choices. Why does he want me to become a woman?

"You promise to give me the drug if I show you my girl form?" Kabuto nodded.  
"Ok then." I looked to Orochimaru. "You were defiantly pervy sage's team mate. Wanting to see a naked girl." I groaned "I need my arms free to do it."  
Kabuto stepped forward and undid my arms. "And put a towel over me. For some reason my clothes disappear."

"Just hurry up and do it Naruto-kun." Chided Kabuto as he put a towel over me.

"Ok, ok, hold your horses." I grumbled as I did the hand signs. With a poof and some white smoke for the dramatic effect, I was a girl.

"Perfect. Inject him now Kabuto."

"Hai, Orochimaru-Sama." I felt a needle prick the skin on my arm, and seconds later the fluid rushing through into my veins.

"H-hey, what are you, you could have at least waited until I was a boy a again." Orochimaru tied me back down as Kabuto withdrew from my arm. "Jerks!" I struggled to get loose.

"You see, that's impossible. We needed you to become a woman for us to inject you with not only the antidote to the poison, but a special serum which will make you a girl… permanently."

My eyes shot open, I was speechless. He had to be kidding, right? There was no way something like that could be created. I couldn't be a girl forever.

"Y-you're lying!" I managed to find my voice "There's no way that you could do that, not even with a forbidden seal! You're LYING!" I struggle more to get free "let me out of here you sick bastards!"

They laughed. They had the balls to laugh at me in this situation. The Fucking bastards!  
"Don't worry Naruto-Chan. There's a reason as to why we wanted you to become a woman."

"Oh, don't beat around the bush will you." I spat out sarcastically. "Tell me already so I can kick your asses when I get out of this!"

"Patience, Uzumaki-kun. You're going to hurt yourself if you carry on like this. It's in your better interest to lay and behave like the Konoha dog you are."

"I am not a dog, you snake!" I growled out.

"But of course you are Naruto-kun. You complete missions for Konoha; you fight for Konoha and put your life on the line for it. You're a worthless dog."

"Get lost and leave me alone you perverted platypus!"

"Now that you're a woman, you have the ability to produce children." His lips curved up into a smirk. "And that's what you are going to do for me."

"Whaaaat!?" I yelled in surprise. "You have to be bloody joking, how the hell are you going to manage that!?"

"Simple." I inwardly gulped. I couldn't show them I was afraid. Sasuke wouldn't have.

"You are _so_ not coming near me with your limp dick." I growled again.

The snake laughed. "I wouldn't dream of infecting a child with my genes. No, don't worry, the insemination will require no sexual contact."

"It won't? Then, how the hell are you supposed to get someone pregnant with out sex?" Talk about being confused. I certainly was.

"Ever heard of a little process called artificial insemination?" Kabuto butted in with a snide look on his face. "A tube gets inserted through the cervix and semen is injected through the tube and into the womb, and if it's done at the right time, you will most likely conceive." He smiled as he played about with a different syringe.

"You're not sticking anything in me! Stay away!" I struggled to get loose again. I had to get out of here, there was no way I could let them do that to me. "Let me go!"

"Don't worry Uzumaki-Kun. Kabuto will treat you with the utmost care. Now, stay still." He ordered me as he held me down as best as he could. For a man that's supposed to be sick, he was pretty damn strong.

"Now Naruto, this won't hurt a bit. First you will feel an ache in your arm; I'm going to inject you with an anaesthetic. You're going to fall asleep for a few hours and while you're asleep, I will perform the necessary tests. We need to do an ultra sound, an x-ray, blood tests and others. By the time you wake up you will feel groggy, but in a much better condition as the antidote would have done it's job by then."

"I couldn't care less. Let me the hell go!"

"Stay still or it will hurt!" Kabuto warned me and injected me before he could finish the sentence.  
"Ahhh! What the- nnmm, that hurt you crazy eight legged freak."

He smirked. "You were warned. Now shut up and go to sleep will you" he turned around and went back to his little lab table thing. He started counting out loud. "Five, Four, Three, tw-" I never got to hear the rest. I fell to a deep sleep.

**A/N- how was that? Any guesses as to what's going to happen next? Other than the obvious of course, lol. Liiikkkeeeeee…. Whose 'milk' is going to be used? (Ya know, I can't look at that word or say it without thinking dirty. Lol)  
thanks to all those who have reviewed so far. And I hope my family don't sue me for using their names, they should be honoured! XD**

**Oh, and while I remember. The next chapter might take a little while. The ones in Sasuke's PoV always seem to get me into some form of trouble.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Sasuke's PoV.

Neji and Shikamaru arrived twenty minutes later.  
"Do you have the blueprints?" I asked Neji as he came into view. He nodded and withdrew a scroll from his back pocket.

"It wasn't too difficult to find." He said as he handed the item over to me. Once the scroll was in my hands I immediately opened it. I sighed in relief when I noticed that the blue prints were simple to follow.  
The said scroll contained a diagram of a bomb and a small map of each chosen village and the bombs location within them.

"From the diagram on this map it's safe to determine that all the bombs are the same in their mechanical build." I stated as I folded up the scroll and handed it back to Neji. "Let's get these kids fed before we set out to take them home." I frowned, this mission was taking to long as it was; I wanted to get back to Konoha. Six months was one hell of a time to spend on a mission.

Two hours later we were ready to leave the cave and head out.  
Neji, Shikamaru and I had placed ourselves between the children to help keep them safe and on track. The last thing we needed was for one of them to go astray.  
Shikamaru had the back of the line, Neji the middle and I took the lead.

The children were well behaved for most of the duration of our journey. Only when they were hungry or tired did they complain. We had walked for a good few hours, night time was approaching fast.

"Mr. Uchiha?" One of the girls, Sarah I think her name was, called out to me.  
"We gunna rest soon?" Her voice sounded just as she looked, exhausted. I stopped in my tracks and turned to face them.

"Yes, we can stop now. There's a clearing just up ahead, we'll spend the night there." I said as I carried on leading them to the aforementioned clearing.

Even though we had travelled for hours we had not yet reached the end, we were still inside the forest where we spent the last few days living in.

We reached the clearing and settled the kids down for the night. Neji was on first watch. I kept to myself as Shikamaru told the kids a 'troublesome', so he put it, story.

It took us two days to get to the first village. Two of the children belonged to this village. Megan, the youngest one, and her older brother Regan.

Once they had been reunited with their parents, the village elder took the remaining kids to the town hall to fed and looked after for the night.

Neji brought out the blue print map of the bombs. He and Shikamaru scrutinized the scroll before deciding on a location to search in.

While they searched I had perched myself upon a roof top to think. I closed my eyes and concentrated hard, soon the hustle and bustle of the village was tuned out; the light, cool breeze became almost non-existent. Everything was quiet, just how I liked it. That was... Until a loud mouthed blonde ruined it by entering my head and singing to that damned song he was listening too the other day. Even though I know Naruto likes me that way, and I'm definitely certain I don't like him more than on a friendly basis, I still didn't mind his actions. Maybe it's because we're friends that I didn't mind his touches. I remembered the day when he confessed to loving me; I know I hurt him something terrible when I turned him down. I've never seen those blue crystal eyes of his look so dull and empty. I wish things could have been different, but the fact is, I like women. Not men, and not my best friend. My Naruto.

By the time Neji and Shikamaru had located the position of the bomb, dusk  
had fallen. The sounds of the village had died down and soon became eerily quiet, almost like a ghost town. Everyone had gone home for the night. Parents fed and bathed their kids before putting them to bed and turning in themselves.

"Uchiha!" Neji called out as they were ready to tackle the bomb. I jumped down from the roof and made my way over to the two.

"We should have evacuated the village, Uchiha. Who knows if this bomb will detonate or not." Shikamaru stated with a hiss.

"Well then, you had better make sure it doesn't. Our mission is to disarm them, not detonate them." I retorted with a slight growl. "Look the less commotion the quicker we can get out job done. The villagers are not aware that their lives are being threatened by some mediocre bombs."

"Hardly mediocre Uchiha. If they were then we wouldn't gave been sent out to disarm them." He continued.

"Hn." I casually remarked as I leant against a wall. "Just fix the problem so we can move out."  
Shikamaru just nodded, and with Neji's help they began to disarm the bomb.

The job went off without a hitch. However there were a few tense moments. Namely when it came to the cutting of the wires. With thanks to Neji's Byakugan we managed to determine what wire to cut.  
With the first bomb out of the way we left the village the next morning with the remainder of the children.

[Normal PoV]

Meanwhile in Konoha, the Hokage had ordered several teams to search for the missing Naruto.

From the many different corners of the Fire Country Team 8 had been sent to investigate the East, Team 10 and Team Guy were sent to the south and south east to search, the remaining Team 7 were sent to the North-West. Due to shortages of her most trusted ninjas, Tsunade sent Captain Yamato and Shizune to examine the north and notified the Sand siblings in Suna of their situation, Naruto's disappearance. The Kazekage immediately replied, saying he would comply to help the search for a dear friend.

While the teams were out doing their work, Tsunade turned to her bottle of sake. Naruto's sudden disappearance was giving her a headache.  
"Where the hell are you, Gaki?"  
She downed a cup of the warm, alcoholic liquid. She was worried about the absent blonde teen, he was like a grandson to her, and now that Jiraya wasn't around anymore, she felt as though Naruto was the only family-like person she had left in the world. She had to find him, he was to become her heir, the next Hokage, the Rokudaime. That is if Tsunade herself won over the council elders. She sighed and leaned back into her large desk chair as she poured herself another cup of sake. Hopefully someone will find a clue as to where the blonde could have gotten to. She suddenly groaned when she realised the hell that would be let loose when the Uchiha found out about this. Sasuke and Naruto were very close, most times they were inseparable. Once the Uchiha got wind of his best friends possible kidnapping, an attack on the village by a Jinchuriki would be the small in comparison to the damage Sasuke could do.

She could only pray that one of her teams would find the missing Nin, _before_ Sasuke returned.

**A/N- there you have it. I took some advice from a reviewer and chucked the Tsunade thing in there cause it didn't come to nearly as long a chapter, only 800 something words. Suuuccckkkkssss. Eugh, anyway, the next chapter is going to take a while also, not cause I cant think of nothing to write, quite the opposite in fact. There's soooo much research that needs to be done if I want to use the correct information in the chapter, thus there's soooo much to write. *sigh* no rest for the wicked eh? Hope you like it and thanks for the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Ohhh my, I am soooo sorry this took so long. Both my beta and I have been really busy. But, meh, it's here now. And thanks to my dear friend who helped me write the parts I couldn't work out. Oh! And the most important of all, a biiigggg thank you to my little brother Harrison, or was it Kid, or Ha-chan? 0o. (He's 3 and a half and likes to change his name on different days) anyway, a thank you to him for telling me to do my best! I love you lots Harrison! XD Whoop on with the show! Hee(^.^)**

Chapter 8- Normal PoV.

As Naruto was under a drug induced sleep, Kabuto began his bout of numerous tests on the unconscious blonde.

He needed to determine three important factors. Firstly, he needed to see if Naruto had the required organs. Without them there would be no point in continuing the experiment. Secondly, he'd need to check Naruto's hormone balance. Without the correct amount or the correct hormones Naruto wouldn't be able to conceive or carry the child. Lastly, he'd need to monitor her ovulation periods so he could determine the best time to inseminate her.

Once he was sure the blonde was completely out for the count, he withdrew a portable ultrasound machine, from under a cover, that was situated next to the bed Naruto was on. After setting up the machine and turning it on, Kabuto put some gel onto the girl's abdomen and began the task.

As he moved the transducer across Naruto's lower stomach he kept his eyes firmly trained on the black and white images shown on the monitor to his right.  
Moments later a small, but pleased smirk made its way upon the med-nin's lips.

"Perfect…"

Kabuto noted his findings before taking pictures of his discovery via the ultrasound machine. Finishing up he put the machine away and wiped the remainder of the gel off the blonde's stomach. He washed his hands in the nearby sink with some disinfectant before moving onto his next test.

Kabuto's next assignment was to complete a fertility test on the still comatose blonde. The girl may have the necessary organs, it was now determining if she could ovulate her own eggs.

But just as Kabuto was about to start the first test Orochimaru decided to pay a visit.

"How is our specimen doing, Kabuto?"

"Ah, Orochimaru-Sama." The med-nin smiled and shifted the position of his glasses on his nose. "She's doing very well. In fact Naru-Chan here has the organs required for child birth. I was just about to run the fertility tests on her."

"Vey good." He eyed the unmoving body of the once male ninja. "Please, keep me updated"

"Of course Orochimaru-Sama." Kabuto bowed to the snake like man as he left the room. Sighing Kabuto put on his latex gloves and got back to work. It was going to be a long two days.

The first fertility test would be one known as a 'cervical mucus' test. This involved a postcoital test which would determine if the sperm is able to penetrate and survive in the cervical mucus.

After taking the sample, and making sure it was safely contained, he put it to the side and set about conducting the second test, a hormone test. This test was done to assess the various hormone levels that contribute to the reproductive process.

Having already taken an ultrasound previous to the two other tests Kabuto had managed to note down details about Naruto's inner feminine parts. Killed two birds with one stone you may say. He grinned evilly at the thought.

Gathering the samples Kabuto got to work on analysing them; he estimated a forty-eight hour gap before he would have, hopefully, the desired results.

Two days had passed by the time the results were ready. Naruto had woken up twice during that time. She was fed and bathed before being sedated once more.

Why didn't she struggle? Why didn't she try to get away?  
Simple. She was too weak to. Kabuto made sure of that. He wanted to break the high spirited ninja, and what better way to start by drugging her.

"Just as I hoped." He said as he eyed the results of the tests. He folded the piece of paper and put it safely into his back trouser pocket before leaving the lab and heading to Orochimaru's room to tell him the good news.

"Come in." The snake like man called from within his chambers. Kabuto entered with the smirk still on his lips. "Ah, Kabuto, I hope you have brought me some good news." A thin eyebrow rose.

"Yes, Orochimaru-Sama. From the tests I have conducted, it seems that Naru-Chan can conceive and carry a child."

"Excellent! Begin the insemination process. I trust you still have _the_ sample?"

"Of course Orochimaru-Sama. It's safely stored away in the lab freezer."

"Good. I want her inseminated and pregnant by the end of the month."

"Yes Orochimaru-Sama." Kabuto bowed and left to go back to his lab.

While Kabuto made his way back to his lab. Naruto began to stir from her sleep.

(Naruto's PoV)

'... Ugh... What the hell is that bastard trying to do to me..?' My stomach growled at me, making me feel ill... And there was a nasty smell coming from somewhere... 'Great... I'm hungry... I feel sick... I stink... And I need a frigging pee!' I tried to move but failed miserably, i looked around at the surroundings. 'Damn... I'm still in that lab... why hasn't anyone found me yet? Are they even looking for me?' I couldn't explain my feelings... I felt so lonely in that clinical environment, I felt so weak... 'Why is this happening to me...? I want to go home...' I felt tears forming and rolling down my cheeks '... I want Sasuke...'

My internal hope and rant were cut short as I heard the lab doors open and close. Maybe it was someone who could take me away from here, even though I doubted it. It was ok to dream wasn't it? I opened my eyes to see none other than…

"K-Ka..bu...to" I spat out weakly. My stomach churned at the sight of the other.

"Good afternoon Naru-Chan. I see you've decided to wake up." He smiled sadistically at me. "I bet your eager to hear the good news, aren't you?" he walked closer to me and stopped inches away.

"W-what would that be, bastard?" I scowled through gritted teeth.

"By the end of the month, _you_, my dear child, will be pregnant." His smile turned into a grin.

"What the hell!" My eyes snapped open in shock, my heart in my throat. "I told you! There is no way you're doing that to me. I'll kill you if you do!" I snarled and yelled with all the energy I could muster. The adrenaline raced through my veins, I wanted to get off the operating table and rip this throat out.

"Oh calm down Naru-Chan. It's not like you have a say in the matter."

"Yes I do! It's _my_ fucking body!"

"That may be so…" He smirked again. "But you'll have no control over it during the process, so you won't be able to stop me"

I glared heavily at him before unable to meet his eyes. The bastard was right... the state I was in... There's no way I could fight him... Not yet... Orochimaru and Kabuto would easily over power me… I hadn't been able to feel Kyuubi's chakra since I woke up the first time. I was on my own with this sadist.

"There, There, Naru-Chan… you should get used to your situation. No one will be coming for you. No one knows where you are and who you're with." I felt tears stinging in my eyes. "You'll remain here until Orochimaru-Sama has no more need for you."

"W-why?" I turned to look at him. So many mixed emotions ran through my body. I wanted to get out of here, I felt sick to my stomach, worried that I'll never get to go home again, but most of all, I was shit scared. I was scared that I'd die before I got out of here.

"Once the baby is old enough to survive on its own, you will be killed." He sounded happy about that.

"Like I'd let you get your hands on a small child. Even if you succeeded I'd never let you get your hands on my child!" I wanted to yank his heart out of his chest at the thought of him experimenting on an innocent child, "You pervert. I can't believe your doing this to me! I don't want a baby!" I yelled again at the gray haired med-nin. "Why don't you go tie a weight to your leg and jump of a cliff you freak!"

"Oh my Naru-Chan, you're being feisty today. Maybe I should put you back to sleep." He picked up a syringe that contained a milky looking substance. 'Shit.' The stuff that would put me to sleep.

"Fuck you!" I retorted but calmed myself down. I wondered what the hell he was giving me in that sleep stuff. I felt like my hormones were running rampant inside me. Was this what it's like to be a woman? All these fluctuating hormones. Eugh! Seriously one minute I was week as a kitten, the next I was screaming my head off like a banshee. I just… I've had enough. I couldn't even control my own body. I felt so weak, so helpless… Me head was spinning, my heart… Breaking…

"Good girl. Now after today I'm going to be heavily monitoring you. I need to find the right time to inseminate you." I dared myself to look at the crazy bastard as he grinned. "And I have a feeling that not even you would turn down our choice of sperm sample."

"Huh?" I raised a brow. "W-what are you talking about?" 'Whose sample are they going to use? It must be someone pretty important…' I thought to myself as I began to feel a little sick. What if it was some crazy, genetically enhanced but super ugly experimental sperm that Orochimaru had? I shuddered. What if it was Orochimaru's? I felt my stomach heave at the thought.

"Well, you see. We've had this sample a little over three years now. Orochimaru-Sama kept it for a special occasion, such as now…"

"Really? And who was the Bastard you decided on being _my_ baby's father?"

A feral looking smirk appeared on his lips as he looked at me with those darkened eyes.

"Why, your beloved Uchiha Sasuke of course…"

**  
A/N- MWAHAHAHA! What did you think about the cliffie part? Lol if you could call it that. Please review and tell me your thoughts, and if you liked it of course, hehe XD.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- OMG!!! To my faithful readers I am ****SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!**** I didn't intend for the chapter to take so long. I know, I'm a bad author ****  
please forgive me!!!  
(Oh and the 'English' name Morgan belongs to my cousin, though the one in this fic is female, he is actually male… so no telling me off for the use of the name XD)**

Chapter 9 (Naruto's POV)

_Sasuke!_ My eyes widened in pure shock and horror. My heart felt like it jumped into my throat and before I knew it I couldn't help myself; my body seemed to take on a life of its own. In one swift movement my head turned to the side and from the shock I threw up onto the floor. My head felt like it had been kicked in before being axed up and left there to be eaten by vultures.

"My, my, Naru-Chan you're very expressive today, aren't you." He chuckled and placed a sick bowl under my bed so that I could empty the rest of what little there was in my stomach. I tried to calm myself down when I couldn't regurgitate anything else. My stomach was empty and I began to taste the bile rising in my throat..

"W-what do you mean?" I asked with unsteadiness, my hand ran across my stomach as best as it could being tied down. My brain still pounded against my skull.

"It's as I said. You Uzumaki Naruto will be inseminated with the sperm of Uchiha Sasuke." He removed the bin but kept it close; obviously in case I was to throw up again.

"W-why the hell would you need to do that?" I thought my body felt awful before, but now, this just takes the biscuit

"Well I shouldn't really be telling you this... but since it's your body we're using, it is your right to know" He smirked before rolling his eyes

"Uchiha Sasuke is the last sharingan wielder and he himself is exceedingly strong. You, my dear, are the container of the nine-tailed demon fox, Kyuubi." Kabuto's glasses glinted in the bright light of the windowless room. "Orochimaru-Sama wants to combine your two genes/powers and achieve the perfect body that he can inhabit as his own."

Nausea over whelmed me once more, but thankfully this time I managed to use the bin. My head was spinning. My stomach was churning. My heart was beating in a weird, irregular rhythm. The thought of them implanting me with Sasuke's… w-with Sasuke's s-sperm was just too much to handle.

"What's the matter Naru-Chan? You're excited aren't you? You'll be carrying and birthing Sasuke-kun's child." I saw the glint in his glasses as he smirked at me.

"You're sick!" I tried to struggle against the confining straps of the bed. "S-Sasuke would never have allowed you to do that to him. You're lying!" he...he had to be, right...?

"Now, why would I lie to you? I have no reason to. You'll still get inseminated whether you believe me or not."

"Orochimaru w-wants a body that will m-make him more p-powerful... so, that's why you kidnapped me and are using me as an experiment!?"

"You've got it in one, princess." He smiled as he turned away to fiddle with some things I couldn't see. I growled how could he do something so wrong and have the decency to smile about it!

"D-don't call me that you sicko!" I turned my head away. I couldn't bear to look at him

'Sasuke's baby... I'd be having Sasuke's baby.' I didn't know what to make of it. So many thoughts ran rioting in my head, so many questions.

Would I be able to go through with it? Sasuke was my best friend, and reviving his clan was his last goal. I could have the child and help him. But then, it would be too weird if Sasuke ever found out, he'd probably think I was a sick freak.  
But then he might be happy. He might like me now, as a girl.

'That's horrible!' I inwardly screamed at myself for my internal debate. How could I ever think that Sasuke would be happy with me, and especially when I was like _this_. He'd find it weird, he would call me names, and he would... shun me.

"Please don't do this, d-don't use S-Sasuke's s-sperm." I near enough begged the med-nin

"I'm sorry Naru-Chan, but there are no last requests. You will carry yours and Sasuke-sans baby whether you want to or not. Be grateful, once the child reaches a year old your duties as its mother will be over. The child will be taken from you to be tested and you will be killed." He said with a shrug of his shoulders like he could care less. That fucker, that evil malicious fucker!

"Y-you bastard! I'm not going to let you take the child away from me to be experimented on!"

I saw him roll his eyes as he began to prepare me for the sleep serum

"I don't care what you want." He injected me, a smirk upon his face, and walked off. My eyes closed and I instantly fell to a fitful sleep.

I had no idea what day it was or what time it was when I woke up last. I had been awake for roughly an hour and I managed to tell was that my body felt sickeningly violated.

To be blunt and to the point I felt wet down below, and inside me felt just... wrong.

A light bulb went off in my head.

'He's already done it!' I thought in fear, my body shuddered uncontrollably at the thought. Had Kabuto already inseminated me? Was that why I felt like I did? I once again began to feel sick, the feeling was becoming like second nature to me.

I would get my answers sooner than I had thought. Kabuto had walked into the lab and headed straight for me.

"Good, you're awake." He fixed his glasses on his face. "You've been out for two weeks" Two Weeks!!! I inwardly groaned.

"W-what, have you d-done t-to me?" My voice was hoarse, it hadn't been used in a while; my throat was dry and sore like I'd swallowed sand paper.

He looked at me and grinned. "I've already inseminated you. You started your menstrual cycle two days after you were last put to sleep"

"M-my what!?" I was new to this whole being a girl thing. I had no idea what he was talking about. Kabuto began to fiddle with, what I assume was, my health record sheet since my time here.

"Once every twenty-eight days or so a girl has what's called her menstrual cycle, It's where the tissues in the womb break down and leave the body if an egg is not present and fertilized." I think he went into a better explanation then but I had no idea, I tuned him out after his 'dumbed down' version.

When I decided to listen back in he was only just finishing up his explanation.

"- Medical studies have shown that it's better for woman to conceive fourteen days after the cycle. So that's how long I waited. In seven to ten days time I'll be able to tell if you are in fact pregnant or not." He adjusted his lab coat before starting to un-strap me from the table. "You need to bathe and eat some solid foods. You've been fed via drip all this time, it's good for sustaining while you are unconscious, best now that you're expecting you have to eat what's right to sustain both you and the child."

"But you said..." God my throat hurt. "T-that you didn't know for sure whether I-I was pregnant o-or not." I managed to grate out. He smiled and shook his head at me before adjusting his glasses.

"I'm more than 90% percent sure that you will conceive, however, not even I can predict a 100% successful pregnancy." Well, that was reassuring, _baka_.

He tried to help me sit up, I knocked him out of the way with my hand as best as I could and wrapped the blanket that had been covering me previously around me. Slowly and steadily I managed to slip my legs over the side and lift myself off the table. I stumbled; he chuckled and tried to help me regain my balance, I quickly grabbed onto the table to stop myself from falling before he could get his dirty hands on me. He pulled away and called for the help of someone I hadn't heard of since I'd been there.

I heard the doors open and close before I felt small, warm hands on my shoulders steadying me as I began to walk towards the bathroom. The bathroom door closed behind us as the person sat me on the toilet seat. I rose my head to take a better look at the person who had been sent to help me.

She was a young woman, no older than twenty. Her honey blonde hair fell past her shoulders and stopped a few inches above her elbows. She smiled at me softly, her grey-blue eyes seemed exhausted from countless hours of work.

"Hi there miss. My name's Morgan." She bowed to me. "Kabuto-Sama has assigned me to take care of you through out your pregnancy. I hope we can get along well." I nodded and sighed as I looked around the room. There had to be a way out of here.

Morgan turned around and started to fill the bath tub with water. I couldn't wait to get in there; I felt like I'd been dragged through a rubbish bin. My muscles needed a serious massage and my whole body needed a restful, _non_ drug-induced sleep.

"Ok Miss, lets get you sorted."

"I'd like to use the toilet please. In private if you don't mind?"

"Of course Miss, just call me when you're ready to get into the bath." She turned off the taps and left the room closing the door behind her.

I got up and went about my business after which I think I must have stared into the mirror for a good couple of minutes before Morgan knocked on the door and entered.

"Are you ok Miss?" She smiled again as she closed the door and entered the room fully. "Are you ready to get in?" I nodded and dropped my makeshift blanket dress. I couldn't careless about modesty. She was a girl; I was a girl, though feeling a little edgy and strange about stripping in front of a stranger I came to realise what's there to hide? I made my way to the bathtub and made an attempt to climb in, Morgan's hands once again rested on my shoulders as she helped me into the warm clear water.

Morgan helped me sit down, I was lucky I didn't slip. But the water felt absolutely amazing against my skin; I felt my muscles ease up slightly. This was what I needed. If I ever got out of here, I'll never complain about taking a bath again. Not that I don't bathe or anything, I generally used to just take a quick shower.

"This feels heavenly…" I whispered to no-one in particular.

"I bet it does Miss. You're pretty dirty." She lathered up a wash cloth with soap. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. But Kabuto-Sama had kept you on that table for just over a month now. I came in to wash you as best I could with you tied down to a table. I'm sorry you have to be put through this Miss." The girl lowered her head in apology as she sat me up and began to wash my back.

"I-its ok. I don't know whether to be happy about my situation, or to kill myself, and saying something like that, for me, means I'm really in a bad state."

"I only know half of what has happened to you Miss. Kabuto-Sama picked me up off the streets a few weeks ago and said I was to help him help you with your pregnancy. Is he your baby's father Miss?"

I could have died there. How could she say something so impossibly disgusting!?

"No! No, no, no, no! He is _not_ my possible baby's father." I could have thrown up.

"I beg your pardon Miss. I just assumed since he was looking after you and all…"

"Look, Ally, let me set something straight here for you, I was originally a boy, I got kidnapped a few weeks ago, got turned into a girl by that stupid Kabuto, and artificially impregnated with my best friends sperm in hopes to birth the perfect body for that vile fuckin' snake Orochimaru to take over and use as his own!" The girl paled and lowered her head once again. I could relate to how she felt. She was only here because of me; I think I would rather have tried my luck on the streets than with these demons.

"Oh my… I'm so sorry Miss. I didn't realise that was the situation… I'm so sorry…" I shrugged. What was there to say, I was stuck in a no win situation. I was going to have Sasuke's child, there was nothing I could do about it. I was too weak to put up a fight to free myself from their clutches.

"There's nothing I can do about it now. Except have this baby and get out of here before they can take it away from me…"

"I wish I could help miss, but I'm afraid they'd hurt me…"

"It's ok. My friends will come for me. I'm too weak to get myself out of here. They may not recognise me like this but… they'll come, I know they will." I nodded once in certainty.

"I hope they do Miss." We continued the rest of my bath in silence. My head was spinning. My mind was everywhere. I was lost. I didn't know what to do next. I inwardly sighed as I began to get a headache thinking about it all.

Once we were finished Morgan helped me dress in a white nightgown like outfit, however it appeared suspiciously like an old bed sheet. With the gown on and my hair dried as best as it could be with a towel, Morgan braided it and let it fall behind me where it reached my hips.

'Never thought it would do that.' I thought with an amused smile. Moments later Morgan got up and smiled.

"Miss. If you'd follow me I'll take you to your room."

"My room?" She nodded and opened the bathroom door before helping me to my feet. "And please, stop calling me Miss. It's not something I can get used to straight away. Just Naruto or Naru will do."

"Yes, Naru-Chan. Kabuto-Sama has given you a room to stay in while you're pregnant." I could only nod. At least I wouldn't have to remain on that ice-cold steel examination table anymore.

Morgan led me to my room and helped me into bed. She tucked me in before turning and heading for the door.

"I'll let you get some sleep now. I'll come back in a few hours with some proper food for you." She bowed slightly and left closing the door behind her.

I sighed softly, this was all too much, I felt as if my whole world was crashing down on me, and I couldn't fight to stop it. I was stuck here for god knows how long. I was going to become pregnant, carry Sasuke's child. Sasuke… I wondered how he was doing, if his mission was a success, if he was ok. The man I love has forcibly and unbeknownst to him become the father of my future child, which, by the way, is just a bit weird 'cause a few days ago I was totally MALE?!?!

I groaned whilst closing my eyes and falling into a much needed peaceful sleep with thoughts of my raven in my mind.

**A/N- So!? How'd I do? Was it good enough to receive your forgiveness? I hope it was. *pouts* I'm already halfway through the next chapter; I hope I can finish it up soon. Thanks you for all your reviews so far, they mean a lot and make me happy **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- I am sooo sorry for the delay yet again, I promised to have this up a week ago, but for reasons it wasn't. please forgive me! Thank you for your reviews and continuous support, it means a lot^^**

Sasuke's PoV

Weeks had passed and before I knew it we were down to our last two children. Nicola and Zoe. The rest of the mission had gone successfully. We had managed to disarm the bombs without further implications and had delivered the children to their respective homes safely. We just had one more village left to go, and then we could go home.

"Sasuke!" Neji called from in front of me "The last village is just up ahead." I nodded in reply and between the two of us, we picked up the two girls and sped off towards the village.

We were already a month ahead of our required time limit for the mission, and I wanted to get this over quickly. I wanted to get home… to Naruto.

Naruto, Naruto, Naruto! I couldn't seem to get him off my mind and it was beginning to affect my mission, I was sure of it.

I began to wonder more and more about my blonde only shortly after leaving the first village. I thought about a lot of things, how he was faring, if his mission was a success; if he was alive.

And, well, I missed him.

I missed his endless azure eyes, his bright sunshine hair, his lovable personality and his dazzling smile. Those traits make Naruto, and I wouldn't change him for anything. A small smile made its way onto my lips at the thought of my Dobe.

My thoughts seem weird right? I agree. I've never thought about anybody like this in my life. Sure I've reminisced about my parents, and Itachi, but never like this. Naruto was special, I knew that, everyone else knew that, but for some reason unknown to me, I wanted him all to myself. I shouldn't be thinking like that about my best friend… right?

"Uchiha" Shikamaru brought me out of my internal debate "We're here."

I lifted my head up and glanced around at our surroundings. We had arrived at the entrance gate of the village. The Village was a little like Konoha with its big intimidating wall and large heavy gates, though not as large as Konoha's. From what I could see through the aforementioned gates the village itself looked to be at least half the size of Konohagakure.

Though this one seemed to be bigger than the ones we had visited previously. Shikamaru and I put the girls down and started to make our way into the village, Neji following silently behind us.

We were greeted with a warm reception. The children found their parents within the crowed that had gathered to welcome us.

With a little argument, Neji, Shikamaru and I decided to spend the next day resting in the village. We were overly tired, and in the case of an attack on us while we travelled back it would be best if we stayed one day to let ourselves fully recover.

Regardless of the latent period, we still had an explosive to locate and defuse.

Neji had managed to locate the bomb within two hours of our arrival. The Village was still full with celebratory events in honour of the children's safe return. Shikamaru quickly picked up the bomb carefully before looking around for a safe place to defuse it.

This one seemed different from the rest. The design was totally different. Even Shikamaru spent the better part of an hour trying to decipher the mechanics of the explosive. So far we had nothing, and to make matters worse, we had a time limit. We had exactly 49 minutes to disarm it. Fun.

"How's it going, Nara?" I asked as I sat next to the lazy genius. Neji sat in the corner of the room we were in; he had managed to find us an abandoned shack a few minutes away from the village.

"About as good as it gets Uchiha. There's something regarding this one that's different from the others, the components are different, and the wires are all the same colours."

"Can you disarm it?" I asked.

"I'm trying, Uchiha." He sighed and continued to work on it. Time was pressing on; I needed a positive result. I ran my hand through my hair before quickly pulling it away as if it had been burnt. The strangest thought had passed through my mind in those very short seconds, I had thought of Naruto's hand in my hair instead. I shook my head in frustration, I needed to get out of here..

"I'm back." Neji called out as he entered the hut. He had gone into town to get more supplies for our journey back home to Konoha. "Have you made any progress yet?" He asked Shika as he put the supplies down next to the table the lazy ninja was working on. "Oh… 40 minutes left." Neji said with a shrug.

"Hey, why is it only me that's worried about this bomb going off and destroying this village!?" Shika growled rather loudly.

"Of course you're not the only one; I want this mission to be a success as well." I retort to his accusation. "Look Nara. We're all tired and we all want to go home. We appreciate it's not an easy job to do, especially with the chance that it could blow up anyway. Regardless of the fact we have to keep trying, we have to save the village." From the corner of my eye I could see the Hyuuga smirk.

"You've been around Naruto for too long Uchiha."

"Shut up Hyuuga." I rolled my eyes at him and turned my attention back to Shikamaru and the explosive. The thought of 'would we get out of this alive' kept doing loops in my head, trying to drive me insane.

"Look I can't do this with you two towering over me. Go do something productive while I continue with my work here." Neji and I nodded in unison and left the grouchy genius to his devices. We left the hut to Shikamaru's mumbles of 'so troublesome'

xox

Meanwhile, back in Konoha, the search for Naruto's whereabouts were turning out to be completely useless. None of the teams that were dispatched to hunt for the missing nin had come back with any further information. The Hokage was nearly at the end of her tether; Sasuke's team would be back in less than a week and Naruto could still not be located. The Uchiha was going to play hell.

She had secretly thought, for the village's safety of course, that she would tie him up and lock him in a cell until Naruto could be found. But then she came to her senses and realised that if her team couldn't find the missing blonde, Sasuke could.

It was just a waiting game, a game she did not want to play.

"Hokage-Sama. Kakashi-Sensei's team is back".

"Send them in please Shizune." The assistant nodded and let Kakashi and his team into the Hokage's office.  
"What do you have to report, Kakashi?"

The silver haired man sighed as he looked to his Hokage.

"I'm afraid I have nothing. Only a weird aura in the room that Naruto was hospitalized in. I'm sorry, Tsunade-Sama." The man bowed to show his sincerity. The Blonde haired Hokage just sighed and ran a hand through her blonde tresses in agitation.

"This isn't good Kakashi, the Uchiha team will be back in less than a week, I received their status report yesterday. We'll continue the search until Sasuke gets back. If we have nothing, I'll pardon him from the village to search for Naruto, no matter how long it takes." She slammed her hand down on her desk for a dramatic effect.

"I'm sure Sasuke will find him, Tsunade-Sama." Sakura piped in. Tsunade just nodded.

"For Naruto's sake, and Sasuke's also, I hope he does." Tsunade replied. She then sighed and eyed Kakashi's team; they all looked exhausted, Sakura's hair could do with a proper wash, Sai looked paler than usual and Kakashi, well, he looked run down. She ran a hand through her blonde tresses and sighed once more. "Take the rest of the day off and get yourselves back up to par. Tomorrow you will set out again to start another search." They nodded and departed.

The blonde Hokage groaned in frustration "Where are you Naruto, it's been five months already…"

Xox

The next time I entered the hut there were just ten minutes left on the timer.

Shikamaru had sweat running down his forehead and Neji, who had entered sometime before me, looked to be sitting on the edge of his seat.

"How is it going?" I asked as I entered the grubby looking cabin once more. We had covered the windows with wooden planks and some shabby material to hide what was inside from view of others.

"I'm almost there, I'm just trying to decipher which wire to cut" Shikamaru replied as he eyed up the same coloured leads of the explosive.

"If he cuts the wrong one, the bomb might explode or it might not…" I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration "He has to work out the correct wire." Neji added his two cents. The usually quiet Hyuuga looked lightly worried himself, and why shouldn't he when impending doom is deciding when to stab him in the back. I nodded my head and chose to lean up against a wall. So much for Nara being a great tactician, he can't even work out the correct wire to cut.

The remainder of the minutes passed in what seemed like forever. The steady beep of the clocks' countdown put us on edge every time. The tension in the dully lit damp room was high, and soon it would be at its peak.

A minute to go.

I watched as Shikamaru did an eeany-meany-miney-mo action towards the wires. His eyes fixated on the blackened leads.

"Nara, hurry up!" I yelled impatiently at the lazy now perspiring Nin. My thoughts began to turn to the worst case scenario, what if we all died here! What if the village went up in smoke just because we couldn't cut the correct wire? Dead or not, I wouldn't have been able to bare that on my shoulders.

"Shut it Uchiha, I'm trying here!" He retorted whilst wiping the sweat off his brow.

My eyes darted between Shikamaru and the time now displayed on the count down clock. We had just less than thirty seconds until it was all over. I felt like praying to whatever god was up there to get us safely through this.

10, 9, 8, 7, oh shit, 6, 5, 4, 3… SNIP! H

Shikamaru had cut a wire…

**A/N- oooohhhhh suspense… don't you just hate me? Acctually, you can hate my friend who told me to write it like this. I dedicate this chapter to him Lol. And I think I better inform you now, the next chapter will take a while to get up. I'm having trouble with its construction, how I want it laid out/set. So I'm apologising now before hand!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- Naruto's PoV. (proper version)**

"Naru-Chan! Please stop it before you hurt yourself and your baby!" Morgan yelled at me.

That's right. I was now three months pregnant with Sasuke's child. Kabuto's experiment had succeeded.

"Naru-Chan please! Put the chair down!" My maid and only friend in the place scolded me once more. Her facial features told me that she wasn't happy with my behaviour, not that I could have helped it of course.

"I can't help it Morgan. Once minute I'm fine and then the next I'm like this, or crying!" She nodded to me in understanding.

"I know it's your hormones; they're fluctuating, giving you mood swings." She added as she sat me down on my bed. My bed sat cornered up against the walls, only one way to get in and out. "You need to rest. You shouldn't strain yourself like that. Think of the baby."

That girl knew how to press my buttons. I sighed and laid myself down on the white bed sheets. My left hand came up to rest on my barely noticeable bump. It wouldn't be long before I started showing.

"Naru-Chan." Morgan broke me out of my musings. "I'll go run you a bath." With that my blonde haired maid left me to go about her task. My mind started wondering again, I began to contemplate what had happened these past three months. A lot had changed, they'd eventually broken a part of me.

*Memory, month 1*

I remembered sitting on the ice cold metal examination table once more as I was subjected to another one of Kabuto's tests. Today we would find out if I was pregnant or not. I didn't know what to think about the possibility. I just felt drained, tired, and over all icky.

It was the morning of the seventh day since I had been inseminated. Kabuto had barged into my room and had ordered Morgan to take me to his lab. She had nodded and done so with out a moment's hesitation.

So there I sat after having some blood taken and urinating in a bottle. I felt degraded and sick to my stomach. Why could he have just given me a normal pregnancy test to do like the ones you get from the pharmacy? No one should have to go through what they, Orochimaru and Kabuto, were putting me through. Sasuke's baby may be sitting inside me… do I want to ruin the chance of him having an heir? Do I fight and get myself out of here? I didn't know what to do, for once I was lost.

"The test results are back and it seems, Naru-Chan that you will, in nine months become a mother." I blinked, he did not just say…

"I-I-I…" Was all I was able to get passed my lips. My mind had entered a state of shock. I was pregnant. I was pregnant with Sasuke's child, Sasuke; my team mate, my rival, my love, he was going to be the father of my baby. I felt the tell tale signs of butterflies within my stomach.

"I'm Pregnant!" The thoughts kept circling through my mind.

"Yes. It is quite a shock isn't it Naru-Chan." I could hear Kabuto somewhere in front of me. My eyes had become completely unfocused with the tears that were building there.

The thought that scared me the most was that I didn't know whether they were tears of joy, or tears of fear and disgust?'

I didn't know and it frightened me. Regardless my tears fell, the salt water stinging my cheeks.

"No need to cry Naru-Chan." He had a sickening smile on his twisted face as he adjusted the thin glasses on his nose. "Nine moths and it will all be over." He smirked. "I wonder what the Uchiha would say if he found out his best friend is having his baby." He laughed and turned to call Morgan back in. "I bet he'd be disgusted by you." He laughed darkly again before leaving the room and probably going to Orochimaru to tell him the news, leaving Morgan to take me, and my soon to be fat! Body, to my room.

*End memory 1*

"Naru-Chan." I jumped a little. "Your bath is ready." Morgan announced when she re-entered my room. I nodded and stood. My long white, grubby looking nightgown fell into place as I walked towards the bathroom. I had gotten used to it.

"Ne, Morgan. Do you think Kabuto would give me something else to wear other than this?" I took off the nightgown and dangled it in front of her. I was used to her seeing me naked and vulnerable, but Kabuto and Orochimaru were another sickening story. Perv and perv JR I would not allow anywhere near me unless I was dressed.

"I'll see what I can do." She smiled and left the room after taking the garment off me. I sighed and got into the steaming water, easing myself in slowly, letting my body get used to the temperature change. My skin slowly turning red in the process.

I sighed once more when I was finally seated in the hot water. My mind decided to take me back again to last month. I shuddered at the thought.

*Memory, month 2.*

The toilet. What a useful friend it had become. The morning sickness came at me like a swarm of bees to a beautiful smelling flower. It had been the same thing every morning, and sometimes throughout the day, for the past five weeks. Needless to say, my respect for pregnant women had greatly increased.

I knew Morgan was near by with a wet wash cloth and some mouth wash for me when I had finished paying my regards to the porcelain god. I must have been going insane to think such a thing of an inanimate object.

"It's ok Naru-Chan; it'll all be over soon." I looked up from the toilet with watery blue eyes.

"I thought morning sickness was only supposed to happen in the morning." Morgan chuckled her own blonde hair falling over her shoulders during the action.

"Not always Naru." She smiled. "It can happen at anytime, however mainly in the mornings, hence its name." I groaned in frustration. My hair matted and stuck to my face like a leech to skin. My whole body felt ten times heavier. I knew I was a lot thinner now than I was when I was brought in, a lot paler too. Months without sun can do that to a person.

"Stupid pregnancy symptoms. Why couldn't it just be carry the baby and that's it. Why are horrible things like morning sickness involved?" I sighed and backed away from the toilet before taking the towel off Morgan and wiping my face. "Thanks." I muttered before washing my mouth out with mouthwash and heading back into my room.

Kabuto had agreed to my asking for something else to wear. He gave Morgan a white yukata, over the knee length to give to me; I took it with overwhelming joy. It was certainly nice not to feel so grimy all the time.

"Ahn!" I groaned as I sat on my bed, my hand clenched at the material covering my chest. "M-Morgan, I-it's back again…" I whimpered in pain. Heartburn, man it hurts, it felt like a sharp stab from a kunai right through my chest.

"Ok. I'll go get some medicine from Kabuto." She bowed before leaving the room. All the pregnancy ailments so far were really trying my patience. I had given up trying to fight them when Morgan said they were normal and going to happen regardless.

*End Memory 2*

The steam rose from the hot water that lapped gently against my reddened skin. It felt good to be immersed in something so warm and relaxing. I brought my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on them.

What was I doing? I was just sitting here, letting my mind wonder over the past few months when I should be trying to find a way out of here. I know I was stronger than when I was kidnapped, so I might just be able to get out of here.

"Eugh." I groaned as I laid back in the bath. What was I thinking? There was no way I would get out of here alive. Feeling the way I did, looking the way I did, there was no way I'd make it far away enough to even consider about being safe.

"Naru-Chan, May I come in?" Morgan asked from behind the closed bathroom door.

"Yeah." I called out after snapping out of my warm stupor. She opened the door gently and re-entered the room.

"Kabuto-Sama told me to give you this." She smiles and holds out an over-the-knee length, white, yukata.

"About time I had something different to wear." I smiled softly in gratitude. "Thank you for getting it for me." She smiled in return and sat on the little stool that was conveniently placed at the side of the bath. The yukata and a towel rested on her lap.

My thoughts turned back to the being growing inside me.  
Was it right to carry on with the birth? I mean, the baby wasn't naturally conceived, its father doesn't know about it, and only pain and suffering waited it after it was born. Could I do this to my child, shouldn't I, as its mother, do something about the horrors that await the precious being inside me? Shouldn't I fight tooth and nail to protect my baby from those terrifying, sick men? Tears were building up behind my eyes, I knew then from my previous thinking, they were tears of joy.

"Naru-Chan, are you ok there?" Morgan woke me up from my internal battle once again. I nodded.

"Hmm, yeah I'm fine, I'm just thinking is all." I smiled faintly. She smiled in return knowing not to ask more about it.

The past month had flown by. Kabuto had given me books to read to help pass the time. It's a shame he didn't give me a book on pregnancy, which would have helped me a whole lot more.

"Morgan?" I called out to her and she looked up to me in reply. "Do you think if I asked Kabuto, he'd give me a book on pregnancy?" She looked at me sceptically. "What?" I asked in confusion, it's not as if I asked a completely stupid question.

"It's a long shot, but I don't see why not. Actually I've wondered why he hasn't ever given you one."

"Do you think maybe it's because they don't intend for me to keep the baby?" I frowned not liking what I had just said.

"You know, that just maybe the answer." She sighed in frustration. "what they're doing to you, it's unfair. I wish I could help you get out of this mess, but I just don't know what to do." She rubbed the bridge of her nose in attempt to calm her possible on coming headache. "I don't want to get in the firing line of Orochimaru-Sama if I get caught for helping you more than what I'm supposed to…"

"Sorry." I mumbled, I didn't mean or want to get her into trouble either. "Hmm, maybe I'll ask anyway, I'm curious as to what is going to happen later on in the pregnancy." The other blonde-haired woman nodded and smiled before handing me the shampoo to wash my hair and shortly followed by the soap for my body. "Thank you Morgan, I don't know what I would do with out you here to help me…" She smiled and nodded in reply and helped me to bathe myself. The water had started going cold.

**A/N: A voila! The final draft of this chapter. Sorry it took so long. I'm working on the next one as I type XD lol. I would love some reviews to help keep my spirits up, I have a lot going on at the moment so some happy friendly reviews would be really appreciated, I love to know what my readers like about my story and what they would wish to happen, hehe. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- It is up! Sorry it took so long, I haven't been feeling up to writing lately and its been a hectic month, I've dropped out of uni, moved to another part of the UK, trying to find some where to live that isn't with my ex-boyfriends mother and sister…See, its all so troublesome, not to mention the stress iw as under made me really ill…ah well, I'm feeling better now, and also my beta took a holiday so we all had to wait. Lol (hope you had a good time though! :P). However, no matter, it's here now! I hope its all to your liking!**

Divine D.N.A- Chapter 12- Sasukes PoV.

"…" Silence.

Shikamaru stood up from his hiding place behind a dusty covered crate.

"I-it didn't d-detonate…" He stuttered out from what I assumed was pure shock.

"Then it was just a dud?" Neji piped up from behind a "from behind the turned over rotten table.

It seems like it." I added before taking a few cautious steps closer to the explosive. I know I should have waited longer but something was wrong, I was about to touch it when…

BOOM!

Within seconds of the deafening explosion, the whole shack shook violently. Objects rattled and the glass in the windows shattered sending tiny shards of glass everywhere. The three of us hit the ground instantly.

Moments passed before we got back up to our feet again. We dusted ourselves off before looking at each other in alarm.

"That was…" Neji started.

"We were tricked!" I growled, "There was another bomb! It just wasn't marked on the map." How could we have been so reckless? I inwardly scolded myself, even though there was nothing I could have really done about it.

"C'mon Uchiha, lets not stand around and waste time."

"Shikamaru's right Sasuke. We have to go and see what damage has been caused." Neji added before the two of them were out the door in an instant. I shook my head and quickly followed.

Screams, Yells, Cries… Those desperate sounds pierced our eardrums like a dart through a balloon as we rushed to the scene of the explosion.

Our arrival could have been sooner had we seen this coming; we could have done something about it.

The place was a mess. What used to be a quiet, quaint village was now a place of destruction and grieving. Scorching flames of unbearable heat surged through the straw thatched roofs like a hot knife through butter, swallowing the once family homes deep within its belly.

There was a distinguishing, poignant smell of burning flesh. The people were calling and crying out for the ones they had lost, and for the homes they once lived in which were now rubble and debris. Village life would never be the same again.

The look on the people's faces reminded me of the look on my face the night Itachi killed my clan. I knew what these people were going through; something inside me snapped and told me that I had to help them.

"Shikamaru, Neji! Don't just stand there! Look for survivors, help the people!" I ordered before summoning a clone of myself to help with the rescue. Shikamaru and Neji did the same before splitting up to start their search.

At least two hours had passed before we all met up again. We were certain we had gotten everyone out of the village and to safety within the surrounding forest.  
It took the six of us twenty minutes to extinguish the raging flames. With the fire out and the damage surveyed we let the villagers back in to what was left of their once thriving livelihood. It seems that just under half of their village had been burnt down to the ground.

Once again, the sounds of sobbing and grieving reached our ears as the wives cried for their husbands and the children screamed for their dead parents. Uchiha's do not cry; however, I was fighting hard to hold back my tears.

Shikamaru, Neji, and I looked between the three of us; for once, we were all at a loss. Seeing those people in such devastation, without anyone to lead them into moving on would make even the wisest man stop to think.

"Uchiha, what do we do now?" Shikamaru was the first to break our uneasy silence, strain evident on his face.

"We find some order. Neji see if you can find the village leader, then bring him back here to me." The Byakugan user nodded and darted off. "Nara, use a clone or two and help aid the village people. I'll try and decide what to do next." Shikamaru sighed, but formed a clone and dallied off to do his job. I looked around and began to think. What would Naruto do in this situation?

I groaned at the thought. The wild child would probably claim himself as the leader and work something out that way…

"Naruto…" I sighed and started to walk off towards the centre of what was left of the village, the people had began to gather there. Maybe I could do as Naruto would; maybe I could become their leader until someone else more suitable could be appointed.

I smirked at this. Naruto was definitely rubbing off on me. The idiot would have had a ball knowing I was considering taking a page out of his book.

"Uchiha, I can't find the leader. Some of the villagers said he was caught up in the blaze. I've looked everywhere, still no sign of him, I think it's safe to assume he's dead." Neji panted slightly heavily from his place by my side. The usually tidy looking ninja looked dishevelled and tired. We had to get this over with soon before we were of no use to the villagers ourselves.

"Ok, gather all the able bodies and get them into the centre, make sure everyone that is able to do something to help is there." I started. "I'll take control until we can find a suitable candidate to take over the role as the village leader." Neji seemed complacent with my Idea and turned to walk away to go and complete his order. I walked into the awaiting crowd of people that had already gathered. Standing tall, I pushed my way through the bewildered villagers and made my way to stand upon a mound of what looked to be stable rubble. With enough advantage to see over the people, I began to speak.

"Excuse me! People of the village!" I called out over the upset rambling mass of people. Adults, children, and the elderly alike all quietened down to a gentle hum. "I'm a ninja from the village hidden in the leaves. I was originally sent here on a different mission but now I am delegating myself a new mission. I'm taking on the roll as your leader until we can choose someone suitable for the job." The crowd became completely silent. I looked over the people in front of me. I could do this. It is just like becoming the Hokage for a short time. I inwardly groaned and continued to deliver my speech to the people in need of guidance. "All the people who are able to pull their weight please move to the right. Those who are children under ten or elderly, please move to the left." The crowd parted I felt a little more relieved. Not only were there many people to help, but they had also listened to me without any resistance. I Inwardly smiled, this would make my job easier.

"Sasuke." I looked to my left to see Shikamaru with a lazy look on his face.

"What is it?" I replied.

"I've sent word to Konoha and Tsunade-Sama about the situation we are in. hopefully she'll send reinforcements to help here." I nodded.

"Ok. Thank you Nara." The lazy boy nodded like I did and turned back to face the crowd.

"Now, would the left side of the crowd please go to the safe part of the village. Shikamaru will lead you there and will be the leader of your group. Go to him if you have any problems." The crowd all mumbled in agreement before following Shikamaru to the safer part of the village. "Those of you who remain, you will help me and Neji search for anymore survivors, as well as clean up the mess. There is over fifty of you so it should not be too much work. Again, the remainder of the crowd mumbled affirmation before heading off to do their jobs, Neji and myself following behind them.

Throughout the rest of the day, we all worked together in order to gain some sort of a difference in the town's burned down district. An hour before sunset the team from Konoha had arrived. Five ninjas set about continuing the jobs we had started. Their captain, Ibiki and I discussed what had happened and what I was planning on doing. He gave me a smile a pat on the back and told my team and me to go home. Once I was sure that everything could go on without us I gathered my team, we said our farewell to the village and finally, finally set off on our journey home to Konoha.

'Back to Naruto…'

~x~

Back in Konoha things could have been going better. There was still no sign of Naruto and Tsunade was beginning to think of the worst-case scenarios. Iruka had tried his best to calm her down, but it did not help considering he was just as worried about his missing student like son.

The teams that had been sent out to retrieve him kept coming back empty handed, and to add to her downer she had to deploy ninjas to the village that Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru were at. Things were not going well at all.

There was a knock at Tsunade's door.

"Ma'am" Shizune spoke up as she entered the room. "Uchiha Sasuke is on his way back…" The secretary wore a solemn look on her face.  
Tsunade nearly fainted there and then. 'So much for thinking this couldn't get any worse…' Sasuke, after learning about Naruto's disappearance, was bound to wreak havoc.

**A/N- How was that? I hope it was good enough. It might take me a while to get the next chapter up, but I hope to have it done by the end of next month. Please review! Maybe nice reviews will motivate me more into writing ^^. Take care! xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Hiya! Sorry for the long long long update! But things cropped up and I had one hell of a writers block with this chapter! I even finished the chapter after this before this! Pffrrttt, anyway! I don't know where my Beta has gotten too, so this chapter and the next are un-betad so sorry before hand for any mistakes etc, enjoy!**

Chapter 13- Naruto's POV

I had begged and begged Kabuto for some new clothes, not only for myself but for my baby too. I was six months along and my stomach was the size of a big balloon, one of those that had rice in it and made a noise when you banged it. I had finally come to fully accept that there was an innocent life growing happily, and for the moment, safely inside me.

I had already begun to think of names for my child. Kabuto had wanted to wait until my sixth month before scanning me for the sex of my baby. I could not care what I had as long as it was healthy then I would be happy.

Kabuto had designated a particular day during my sixth month to perform the scan, and that day just happened to be today.

"Now Naru-Chan" The glint of light off his spectacles made me inwardly shudder. His gloved hands came up to prod my enlarged abdomen. "This is a day of great importance." He started, "Orochimaru-Sama needs a boy out of you, a girl would be useless and probably killed." I gasped as his indifferent statement.

"No! Why? She wouldn't have done anything wrong. Why destroy such an innocent life?" I had to think, there was no way I could let such a horrible thing happen to the child. "I-I f the child is born a girl… I want to keep her for myself?" Kabuto looked to me in surprise.

"Such a bold question, which I don't know the answer to." He shrugs. "I doubt Orochimaru-Sama would appreciate an extra mouth to feed." The smirk was back in its place. "Maybe if you begged him…" He adjusted his ground spectacles before lifting up my dress enough to see my stomach. I would have felt vulnerable if it wasn't for the flannel shorts I wore underneath my clothing.

The gel he had put on my stomach made me wince and shudder, it was ice-cold. He could have warned me. But then again, it would be against his nature and derive him of his fun.

The transducer (the big stethoscope looky likey thing.) was placed on my abdomen and moved around, smearing the gel all over the lower half of my stomach.

I turned my head to face the sonogram monitor. Blinking, I kept my eyes on the screen as a small white image appeared there.

"My baby…" I muttered in shock. This was the first time he had ever let me see a scan. My eyes continuously kept blinking as they tried to hold back the forming tears. My heart beat franticly within its little confinement. I was looking at a live video of my precious little baby. That innocent little creature had made my life hell for the past few months.

*Memory- Month 4*

"Morgaaaannnnn?" I called out to my napping friend at the side of me. The blonde haired girl turned her body and looked at me through sleepy eyes. "I'm hungryyyyy…" I whined and pouted as if I were a child who wanted something that they were not allowed.

"Naru-Chan." She yawned before sitting up. "What would you like this time?" I grinned having won my way so easily.

"I would like pizza! With chocolate and peanut butter on top please!" Morgan paled and looked as if she was going to be sick there and then.

"Naru-Chan how about something normal and good for you instead?" I shook my head vehemently.

"No thank you, I want what I asked for." I smiled as I sat up with my pillow in tow. The girl sighed and shook her head saying she would see what she could do before leaving the room. "Oh!" I got up and walked to the door after her. "I want fried eel too, and some ice cream!" I grinned. My food cravings were weird to say the least.

"Anything else?" She called back with amusement evident in her tone of voice.

"Hmm, now that you mention it… I want sushi with peanut butter, Chocolate sauce and a side order of celery please!"

"Forget it!" she yells back with a laugh and continued walking to where I assumed the kitchen was. I too laughed before going back into my room and grabbing a good book to read whilst waiting for my delectable feast.

*Memory end.*

Those food cravings had not stopped yet. I think Kabuto was getting annoyed with the amount I was eating, but as if I cared, the man had me trapped here so I was going to take him for all he was worth.

Seeing my baby for the first time made my stomach flip and my eyes water. It was an unbelievable feeling that coursed through every fibre of my body.

I dared myself to take my eyes of the monitor screen and look at Kabuto. I suddenly wished I hadn't. There on his lips sat an evil smirk. I felt Goosebumps rise on my skin and a shiver raced its way down my spine, I knew then… I was going to have a boy.

"Excellent, this is perfect news." Kabuto spoke up, breaking me out of my trance. "Orochimaru-Sama will be greatly pleased." He took the transducer off my stomach before wiping me over and pulling my top down. He then put the machine away before calling Morgan back into the room to take care of me.

The girl's eyes eyed me carefully. She hesitantly made her way over to me and placed a hand lightly on my shoulder as if she was afraid I would break. I didn't know what to say to her, I had lost all the feeling in my body and my words had ran away with it.

"Naru-Chan?" She dared. "It's ok. Everything will work out in the end…" I looked to her with emotionless eyes.

"H-how can you say that? I'm forced into something I didn't want, and when I finally accept what has happened and what will happen in three months time, I get told that I'll have my child taken off me within the year… how can you say everything will be fine!" I felt my eyes tear up once again and my nose began to tingle. "Sasuke will never get to see his son, the baby will never have a chance at a normal, loved life, and I… I will go back to just being alone…even more so now that I'm a girl…" Morgan shook her head.

"Don't say that. You have to try to keep your hopes up. Who knows what could happen down the line. I'm sure your friends and village are out looking for you." Her eyes hardened into determination. It caused me to sigh and turn my head away from her.

"If they were looking for me, why aren't they here yet? Where are these so-called friends of mine? Where is Sasuke?" I rubbed my tired, teary eyes whilst thinking about the Uchiha.

"Give them some time Naru. Didn't you say that Sasuke-San was on a lengthy mission? Maybe he hasn't heard of your kidnapping yet, maybe that's why he hasn't come to save you." She made sense, and she was right, maybe that's why Sasuke hasn't come to find me yet.

"Yes… maybe that's why…" I replied before letting myself sigh once again and get off the bed. "Can we go back to my room now? I need to rest." Moreover, I needed to think. Morgan nodded and led me back to my room where I immediately laid down on my bed.

*Memory- Month 5*

I looked to my left, and then to my right. Good, the coast was clear. I had sent Morgan out to get me something to eat over five minutes ago. She won't be gone for much longer, I had to time it just right.

I was about to escape from Orochimaru's evil clutches and run home to my Sasuke! I inwardly snickered at how ingenious my plan was.

My time to act was now, the guards will be passing my in a few short moments, I had to be quick!

So without further or due, and after checking if the coast was clear once again I made a break for the exit.

I ran and ran, as fast as a five-month pregnant woman could. My arms held my stomach in protection as I headed towards the light at the end of the tunnel.

Once I was out of that dreaded, dull, dark, damp, depressing place I inhaled the fresh scent of flowers invaded my nose. The cool August summer breeze danced in the leaves of the flourishing green leaves of the surrounding trees. It was heaven as the suns ray's shone down onto my pallid skin, giving it back what little colour I had left. Being under ground in that musty hell hole for the past six-seven months hasn't done me any good.

I looked down to my stomach and patted the now very visible bump whilst smiling softly.

"This is what the out doors are like. The smells are amazing, the colours are beautiful…" my smile dropped. "I don't care what Orochimaru-Bastard plans to do, I'm not letting him get his slimy mitts on you, I'd die if that happened…" I continued to rub my baby bump. "I'm sure Morgan is right, your daddy is coming to save us… a-and I'm sure he'll be happy to meet you…" I shook my head. It was a huge assumption, but it was the only hope I had left to hang onto.

I must have been standing there for too long because Kabuto appeared beside me with a smirk on his thin wiry lips.

"So this is where you went Naru-Chan… tut-tut." He shook his head disapprovingly. "Orochimaru-Sama isn't going to be happy with you." He grabbed my wrist and wrenched it back towards him. "Let's get you back to your room before he comes out here and drags you back himself." That sickening smirk never left his lips. He pulled me back into the base, through the darkened, eerie corridors and back to my room. He slammed the door behind me and locked it. I sat there for three days in solitary. Food and water were brought to my door once a day and that was all…

*End Memory*

Since that day I had been kept under close watch. Orochimaru actually placed guards at my door in fear of my trying to escape again. Morgan was ordered to remain at my side at all times. My time spent here was draining me, I had lost my peachy complexion and had slowly become pale, and I bet I could give Sasuke a run for his paleness now.

Sasuke… That man, what's so special about him anyway? Ok, so on the positive side he's my best friend, always has been always will be, on the negative side he's bastardly, again on the positive side he makes me feel whole, like I have a purpose to live. Almost everything that has happened in my life so far is because of the last Uchiha… Well, not so last anymore.

When I think of Sasuke, not only do I see a man who, like me, had gone through hell one way or another, he had managed to pull through his torment to become who he was today. Sasuke had not really changed that much in the past few years. His eyes were still like obsidian coals that burnt through my very soul with passion, he had inevitably grown taller, just passing me by a few centimetres, his hair also had gotten a tad longer, the midnight blue tresses remained however in their usual duck-butt style. Sasuke's alabaster skin contrasted beautifully with his long dark eyelashes and his pale, peach, coloured lips.

No wonder why he had so many fan girls, the man was like a god.

Alas, Sasuke would most likely never be mine… What would he think, seeing me like this, a freak of nature, heavily pregnant with his son? I bet he would frown on me in disgust.

Regardless, I hoped everyday that he would come and save me, that he would put our differences aside and would want to bring up his son, if not as a couple at least then together as friends.

I guess only time would tell…

**A/N- ****How was that? Thanks to those who gave me the memories that I used, sorry I've forgotten your names, but nevertheless, they were great! On to the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Remember! It's un betad! Read on!**

Chapter 14- Sasuke's PoV

After leaving the village, I travelled as fast as I could back to Konoha. What should have taken me half a day only took me four hours.

I inwardly smirked when I approached the huge, heavy, open wooden doors of the village. I passed through them and made my way to the Hokage's office where I was to hand in my report.

I knocked and waited patiently for Tsunade to permit me to enter.

"Come in!" she bellowed from behind her office doors. I sighed and entered, cursing my chain of bad luck that I seem to have been having lately.

"Tsunade-Sama." I walked in with an expressionless face. "I've come to hand in my mission report." I held out the small scroll in my hand towards her. However, she didn't accept it, instead she just looked dead at me, eyes fixated on me as if I was the only thing in the room.

"Tsunade-Sama?" I tried again. The woman's eyes flickered briefly showing hints of emotion and that she was aware I was there.

"Uchiha?" She finally blinked as she took notice of me. "How was your mission?" She asked calmly.

"It went partly according to plan." I replied. "The rest of the information is written in the mission report." I placed the scroll on the table. "If there are any problems with the report, please don't hesitate to find me." I turned to leave.

"Uchiha!" She called out suddenly, the sound of worry and fear was etched in her tone of voice. I stopped in my tracks before turning to face her. I wish I hadn't. The same aforementioned emotions were clear as crystal on her usually stoic face.

"Sasuke…" She started. I began to have a bad feeling. My stomach felt sickly and it felt as though my chest had contracted and began to crush my heart ever so slowly. "Sasuke, while you were away, Naruto, he…"She inhaled loudly before expelling a shaky breath. "Naruto got kidnapped six months ago from the Konoha hospital after he was rushed back from his mission from being food poisoned"

Something inside me snapped at that moment. My eyes shot wide open and my whole body felt as if it had been ran over by a thousand stampeding Naruto clones.

I couldn't hear Tsunade as she tried to snap me out of my stunned trance, all I could see her lips moving, but I couldn't hear them making a single sound. It felt as though my whole world came crashing down around me. My heart was heavy and my breathing quickened as I tried to control the sudden anger that had built up within me.

"When did this happen?" I gritted out through clenched teeth as calmly as possible.

"A few days into his mission. He was immediately brought back here for medical care which I administered."

"How the hell did he manage to get kidnapped in one of the safest places in Konoha!" I rebuked, my anger flared up inside of me.

"Nowhere is one hundred percent safe Sasuke." She stood from her chair. "We're doing all we can to find him." She moved from behind her desk and towards me. "For the past six months every available ninja have been out searching for him and…" I cut her off.

"S-six months!" I blinked in shock. "The Dobe has been MIA for six fucking months!" I bellowed, my anger had finally broken through my barriers. "Why didn't you send word to me?" I growled as I clenched my fists. "I could have helped look for him."

"Uchiha! You were on your own mission. I was not about to pull you off it just for Naruto."

"Just for Naruto! You stupid old hag! Naruto means the world to me! If something remotely bad has happened to him, Kami mark my words, I'll fucking obliterate Konoha!" I yelled before stalking out of Tsunade-Sama's office intent of blowing something up before resting and starting my own search for my blonde, blue-eyed Dobe.

Somewhere between leaving the Hokage's office and setting my head down on my pillow that night, my mind became a total blank. I couldn't remember anything, it was as if my body was in a trance, I had no control over what it did.

Soon sleep hit me like a tonne of bricks, I had worn myself out that much that my constant worry for Naruto hadn't disturbed me at all.

Morning came quickly, for which I was thankful. After a good breakfast and the packing my bag with the relevant items I left my house and headed for the Hokage's office

I knocked on the large door before entering the room where the Hokage resided.

"Uchiha." Tsunade-Sama addressed me as I entered. "I thought you might have shown up." There is a look of anger on her face and the sound of distain in her voice. "I took the liberty of contacting your old team." I looked up and noticed the three other people in the room. I smirked as I walked closer.

"It's been a while."

"Yo! Sasuke." Suigetsu grinned toothily at me.

"Nice to see you again Sasuke-San." Jugo smiled as he let the little bird that he had resting on his finger go. The small creature flew swiftly out of the opened window.

"Sasuke-Kun, I'm so glad we can work together again!" Karin blushed and fluttered her eyelashes at me. I inwardly groaned, she was still infatuated with me after all these years. When would she get it into her head that I wasn't interested in her?

"Karin, Jugo, Suigetsu… It's a pleasure." I looked to the still pissed off Hokage. "Tsunade-Sama, I request that you send me and my team to locate and bring back Naruto."  
Tsunade sighed and handed me a mission scroll.

"Take it and get out of here." She said. "I have part of a village to rebuild no thanks to you." She growled out the last part before returning to her work.

I looked at my team members and smirked.  
"Lets go." I ordered them before leaving the room, building and then Konoha.

My search for the blonde, blue-eyed Dobe had begun. Who knows how long it would take me to find him and make everything in the world right again.

Once a month I returned to the village. Each time I was there, I would replenish my stocks, rest up and report any findings to the Hokage. I also prayed that every time I went back, Naruto would be there waiting for me, grinning like the idiot he was.

Before I knew it, three months had past in my search for Naruto. I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was wrong with him. Therefore, I doubled my team's efforts in finding him. I would send word to Tsunade-Sama by hawk and would stock up on my supplies whenever I would pass through a village.

We hunted high and low for any information we could gather on his whereabouts.

A full six months had past since Tsunade had told me about the Dobe's disappearance. My team and I were due to meet up in a small village on the outskirts of Otogakure when I stumbled upon a petite, blonde haired girl. Rather, she came up to me.

"Excuse me?" She started her voice just above a whisper. "you look like someone a friend of mine once described to me… May I ask your name?"

I blinked down to the girl. She was about a head and a half shorter than I and a little on the thin side.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. Yours?"

"My name is not important." She grinned up at me. "But you are the person I've been looking for!" she all but yelled in my face before quickly covering her mouth with her hand. I raised a brow as she looked around cautiously. "I could get killed for telling you this, but…" She looked straight at me. "I know where Naruto is." It took all the control I had in me not to fall to my knees and break down crying with relief.

"W-where is he?" I managed to ask, sounding semi-normal.

"O-Orochimaru has Naruto." Her eyes scanned the bustling village once more. "Not too far from here, about three miles north there's a cave. To a normal person that is all it looks like. However, there is a door at the back that's disguised as a rock. Two hand widths away from the right seam of the rock door is a button, pressing it gains you entrance to the den. But be aware, the place is heavily guarded, and so is Naruto." She quickly finished up whilst adjusting the basket in her hand. "S-something bad has happened to Naruto." She added quietly. "Naruto may not remember who you are." I nodded in understanding. I kept a passive expression on my face, while my insides where churning. Why wouldn't Naruto remember me? "You have to save Naruto Sasuke-San. They've put Naruto through hell…"

My mouth was open, but no words were coming out. This stranger had just walked up to me out of nowhere and told me flat out where Naruto was. How was I to know I could trust her? What part did she have to play in it?

"H-how do you know Naruto? What part do you have in his disappearance?" I know, Uchiha's don't stutter… but I was in over my head at this moment in time, my nerves were quaking within me.

"I've been looking after Naruto for the past year after Orochimaru's horrible experiments. Kabuto was the one that abducted Naruto from the Konoha hospital." I nodded, she sounded genuine.

"Ok, I believe you." I said through gritted teeth, trying not to loose my temper.  
After I get back with Naruto, I'm taking a long holiday. "When I meet up with my team we will put together a plan of attack to infiltrate and rescue Naruto from that snake bastards hands. I need you and any of your friends to escape before hand. Other than Naruto, my team and I will be destroyed." She nodded vigorously.

"Thank you." She smiled "Naruto really needs you right now." I nodded and smiled in return.

"It's me who should be thanking you. I've been searching for him all this time and now I finally have a chance to save him and take him home once and for all." She chuckled.

"I'm glad I could help you." She then stood with a calm look in her face. "I have to go now before anyone gets suspicious." She turned and lefts, immediately dashing off into the crowd.

I felt my insides burning with the anticipation of seeing Naruto again and churning with fury towards Orochimaru. I headed into the local inn to wait for my teams return. I could finally complete what I set out to do; I'd have my Dobe back and have the added bonus of Orochimaru's head at my feet. It was like Christmas and my birthday had come all at once.

Time was ticking away, Orochimaru's hours were numbered…

**A/N- So! What do you think? Did I do good? Please review! It would be good to hear from you wonderful readers again! Puts me into a good mood too! Got lots of things to sort out today **** JA NE!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! Long time no chapter! Hehe, sorry. One of my excuses is that I lost the emails I saved onto a document with your funny preg stories on. So I had to make some up… might not be any good. Tell me what you think ok! :P Oh, BTW, this chapter isn't betad (sp? Lol) Don't know where my beta has gone :D**

Chapter 15- Naruto's PoV.

The pain… It's, excruciating. The baby is forcing his way out. It's, so painful. I could hardly move. Kabuto had me lying on a bed, my robe rested just below my soon to be vacated stomach. The urge to push was undeniable, so why did that bastard tell me not to!

"Now, now Naru-Chan. If you push while not fully dilated, you could hurt the baby, and yourself of course." He smirked as he checked my stats on a monitor. "Your heart beat is a little erratic. I suggest you calm down."

"C-Calm down! You try squeezing a melon out of a hole the size of a grape!" (A/N- Cliché, I know :P) I was in labour, I didn't care about dignity right now, I lost the majority of that the day they did this to me.

Morgan stood next to me, occasionally wiping the sweat off my brow and talking in a calming voice. She had been my rock through all this, I don't know if I could have gone through it all without her. She wasn't my maid anymore, she was my best friend and one I hope to continue having after I've had my baby.

Its funny you know. I know how babies are made; Morgan had explained that to me. However, for the life of me, I can't remember who I had sex with! I'm assuming that it must have been someone I knew right? Maybe I had a boyfriend or a husband… if that was the case then where are they? Why am I stuck in this miserable, dreary place? I honestly think Kabuto was lying when he said Orochimaru-Sama was my baby's father. I mean, someone would remember sleeping with him, right. I mean, the mans, eugh! He was enough to make any sane, normal person shudder in their shoes and throw up the contents in their stomach. Morgan and I had a sneak feeling that Orochimaru and Kabuto were in a secret relationship. Those two were too close for comfort.

There was something stuck in the back of my head telling me that this wasn't right, that something, someone was missing, but I just couldn't remember who. Morgan told me I had had an accident 3 months ago, at the beginning of my third trimester. She said it wasn't my fault though. All I could remember was my name, being pregnant, a raven-haired person, though I couldn't remember his name and waking up in this horrible place with a bandage over my head. Morgan told me not to worry, so I didn't, but that didn't mean I stopped thinking about it. I tried as much as I could to try and remember what I should, I didn't feel whole, something was missing and they weren't telling me what.

*Memory- Month 7*

I came to in a dark dreary room. I groaned as I looked around and saw nothing but shadows. Where was i?

I was about to sit up when I noticed a rather large bump in my stomach. I blinked trying to think back… Oh, I was pregnant, nearly seven months to be exact. Ok, that's good, I remembered something. Now, what else was there… A dark haired man, a dark haired man with a duck's butt for a hairstyle. I shook my head at this, that guy really needed a word with his hair dresser, that is unless he cuts it himself. I chuckled a little out loud before the doors to the room I was in opened and light flooded in from outside them. A girl walked in with a food tray and smiled at me.

"Ah, Naru- Chan, you're awake" She placed the tray on the table that was once hidden by darkness on the other side of the room. "How are you feeling?" She turned to face me, still smiling.

"I feel fine I guess… Who are you and where am I?" The girl blinked before shaking her head and mumbling something along the lines of 'He said she might have lost her memory.' What was she talking about?

"My name is Morgan. I'm your new friend and I'm also going to help you when you have your baby." She smiled and sat on the side of the bed. "Can you remember what happened to you?" At a negative shake of my head she continues on. "We, uh, found you, in the woods two days ago. You seemed to have um, tripped and fallen over. You also banged your forehead." She nods her head at my own. I raised a hand to my forehead only to feel cloth, from which I assumed was a bandage. "Are you ok?"

"I, guess…" I replied before turning to her. "Where am i?" I asked again.

"You're underground in Orochimaru- Sama's lair. Kabuto, the doctor here and he's also Orochimaru-Sama's second in command, found you lying face down in some mud. I washed, dressed and have taken care of you since you were brought here, there was no sign of anyone else." She lowered her head as if she was guilty of something. Ok, so I couldn't remember anything before hand, but the look on the girls face told me she was hiding something from me, something extremely important. Would she ever tell me what it was?

Morgan left my room late that night after explaining a few things to me. She made sure I was settled down before leaving me to sleep. I sighed and inhaled the scent of the bed sheets, they smelled fresh and had that just washed feeling to them.

Halfway through the night the fullness in my bladder woke me up. With a sigh I got to my feet and left my room, heading for the bathroom Morgan showed me earlier. The light was off and I couldn't find the switch, I couldn't be bothered to look for it I was so desperate. I could make out the outline of the toilet before lifted up my nightdress and sat on it.

As my luck would have it, I fall in. Some Idiot Left The Seat Up!  
Oh my gawd!  
Through my panic and fright I went to the toilet anyway. Holding on to the rim I tried to hoist myself out. Nothing. I tried and tried again, until I realised…

"I'm stuck!" I yelled out in horror. Because of my pregnant state my rear and stomach were not working together! I kept trying and trying to get out, but it wasn't working. So I resorted to yelling out for help. I called out until my throat was hoarse.

Finally! I heard the dull thud of running coming towards me. A sudden light filled the room and there standing before me was that girl who helped me earlier, Morgan.

"Oh my, Naru-Chan, what happened?" She darts forward, hands out to help me.

Twenty minutes later and I'm back in my bed with a sore rear and an aching back. I hate toilets!

*End memory*

The contractions were seconds apart, I needed to push. My breathing was laboured and my body was on fire.

"That's it Naru-Chan!" Morgan smiled reassuringly "You can push now." Her hands held one of mine as I finally began to push and birth my baby.

God it hurt, the pain was immeasurable and searing. I think I blacked out for a bit, Morgan stuck with me through it all, where as Kabuto was just 'down there' watching my baby crown and eventually leave my body after one last tiring excruciating push.

I panted and heaved as I tried to regain my breath. Morgan was lost between damping my forehead and looking at what was most likely my son. I could her hear gasp softly, and as I tried to look at her I could see that she was frowning.

Why was she frowning? Come to think of it, why was it all quiet? Weren't babies supposed to cry when they were born?

I sat up as best as I could and looked around. Kabuto's back was to me, what was he doing? Where was my baby? Why was it quiet!

Numerous bad thoughts started to go through my mind; did my baby boy make it? I could feel my chest constrict and my heart felt heavy. Where was the little being I carried for nine months and fell in love with? I even managed to pick out a name for him…

*Memory- Month 8*

"So! Na-ru-Chan!" Morgan grinned incisively at my side. "You've had plenty of time to think!" What was she going on about now? "What are you going to call the baby!" She waved her arms bout in the air exasperated that I hadn't quite decided what to call my little one yet.

"Well…" I started. "I have narrowed it down to three…"

"And!" I rose my eyebrow at her. "What are they!"

"First, there's Mio, it means beautiful cherry. Second is Sora, which of course means sky and lastly there's Yuki, which means snow…" I sighed "I'm not sure which one I prefer the most."

I watched as she nodded, letting me know she was listening and thinking about the three possibilities.

"Hmm… Sora is pretty nice, and if his eyes are really blue too…" I smiled and nodded. "Then the Yuki cause he would be born in the winter, not to mention it might be snowing… so there would be some meaning to that name too. However, Mio… Beautiful cherry…" She blinked "Why choose that?"

"Why choose any other name?" I smiled. "To be honest I really don't know. It's short, simple, and at the same time pretty. I'm not trying to rid my son of his masculinity… it's just… I like the name." I shrugged.

"Well, in that case, I like the name too." She smiled before heading out to get me something to eat. It was past my teatime and I needed to eat.

When Morgan came back in she gasped and nearly lost hold of the tray of food she had in her hands.

"Naru-Chan!" She scolded as I looked down to her from where I stood on a chair. "Get down from there and leave that light alone!" She admonished before setting the tray down on the bedside table and helping me down.

"I needed to clean it!" I defended. "It was dirty and getting on my nerves!"

"Naru! You cleaned it yesterday, as well as the light switch, the bedside table, you remade your bed four times, moved the table and chair around twice as well as dust the bookshelf nine times! You don't need to clean anymore." She sighed as she sat me on the bed. I just shrugged and leaned over for my food tray and setting it on my lap.

"I was bored and I just wanted to clean, ok. And doesn't matter how many times I clean, it will always get dirty because we live underground… you think Orochimaru, with all his power and probably shed load of money could afford a decent place to live above ground." I moaned as I tucked in to my much-needed dinner.

"Just, be careful ok. No more climbing on stuff…" I nodded only half listening and went back to my food. "Oi, Morgan…" She looked to me from the seat I was just standing on. "I'm calling him Mio and there's nothing anyone can do about it!" with a defiant nod I went back to my food and ate it all.

*End memory*

My worries were soon over when I heard the shrill cry of the infant. The poor darling was being washed and dried before being wrapped in a white cellular cotton baby blanket.

Morgan helped me sit up slightly by adding two extra pillows behind my head. A tired smile graced my lips as Kabuto brought the bundle of joy over to me and placed the alert and whimpering infant in my waiting arms.

"Oh Naru-Chan… he's so beautiful!" She grinned as my whimpering son calmed down and settled in my arms, the child knew his mother. I inwardly smirked when I saw the small wisps of dark hair on his crown, signs that the fathers DNA has made itself known.

"Yeah… he's something alright… I wonder what colour his eyes are?" I smile softly as I gently smooth the baby's head with a gentle hand. I felt uneasy as Kabuto edged closer to me and my settling child.

"A wonderful gift Naru-Chan." He smirked and peered over the child's head to get a better look at him. "As we agreed, you will bring the child up for its first year. After that the child will become Orochimaru-Sama's and will be brought up to be an inevitably strong ninja with a body perfectly suited for becoming host to Orochimaru-Sama's soul" He held an evil glint in his eye, on I have seen so, so many times. I wish I could smack that man in the chops!

"What are you going to name him Naru-Chan?" Morgan piped up again beside me. I sighed and glanced down to my sleeping child.

"Is there any point in me naming him? Orochimaru would probably change it later on anyway…" Morgan shook her head and produced a small, sad smile.

"At least he would know he was loved by his mother if you were to name him before hand…" She had a point. I glanced over my little guy and smiled.

"I think I'll call him Mio." I grinned. It wasn't that inventive of a name, I know, but I liked it.

"Mio…" Morgan also grinned. "I love it!" She chuckled for a bit before frowning. "Ne, Naru… I'm going to have to take him off you and get him dressed." I didn't want to let my baby go. But I trusted Morgan so I regretfully gave her my baby to tend to. "When I bring him back, you can give him his first feed." She smiled happily before whisking my boy off to the back of the room to tidy him up.

Kabuto on the other hand was sterilising some instruments with his tawny back to me. That man was creepy at times, but I have to thank him for delivering my baby safely… Even if I can't remember getting pregnant in the first place. All I was told was that I was found pregnant and abandoned by my babies father in the woods nearly three months ago. Who am I to question since I cannot remember anyway.

A sigh escaped my tired lips, which caused Kabuto to turn and look at me.

"Tired Naru-Chan?" He smirked as he finished up what he was doing and walked back over to me. "I'll tell you what, since birth isn't an easy thing and you were a good girl…" Is this guy mocking me! "I'll run you a bath and you can relax and clean up." He Turned and walked off to do so. He was definitely mocking me, ass!

An hour had passed by the time I was settled in bed and feeding my baby boy. His tiny mouth suckled at my chest as the milk warmed his little stomach. Mio was a vision, he had finally opened his eyes to reveal cobalt orbs that stared back at me as if they were trying to figure me out. He soon settled to feed and that was all I saw of his eyes before they closed to suckle.

Before I knew it, three months had flown by and Mio had grown considerably. The little one was aware of his surroundings and was giggling away like no-bodies business.

Morgan had been there every step of the way. I was grateful for her help and support, without it, I don't know what I would have done.

Kabuto gave Mio regular check ups and was happy that the boy was healthy and improving as the days went by.

I had just finished dressing the little tyke and was about to feed him when all of a sudden a ruckus sounded out side of my door. There was yelling and the clattering of swords and the sounds of running could be heard.

Suddenly my door opened and Morgan came rushing in with a bag resting on her shoulder. Her face was pained and worried. Something was wrong.

"Naru-Chan, the place is under attack. We have to get out of here; some good people are here to save us!" She called out over the noise in the background.

I frowned before looking at my gurgling son. It took me two seconds to act. I grabbed a small back from under my bed and packed two changes of clothes for myself and the baby. I hurried through my draws and took out a rattle a thick blanket for Mio and a baby grow for him and stuffed the smaller items in the back before picking up my son and wrapping him in the blanket. I nodded to Morgan to tell her I was ready. She smiled, grabbed my hand and lead me out of the collapsing building. Was I finally going to be free?

**A/N- I know! You probably all hate me… But there's a good reason for my delay… well a few really, but you don't want to hear about that XD So, things are about to kick off again… hate me more for the cliff hanger also? Teehee.**

I promise to get another update up before xmas! :P

Thanks for the reviews everyone! You're the best! :P  



	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm sooooooooo sorry for the delay of this chapter. So much has happened since I planned to update it last. Thank you everyone for your condolences, they mean a lot to me. It's been hard and I still haven't completely gotten over the loss. He was my bestest best friend as well as my grandfather, I miss him so much . Anywho, I had a job that had ridiculous hours, got let go after two months, cut the contract a month short, sooo yeah. And I've gone and gotten myself a new kitten. He's called Taiga and my resident Queen cat Persia doesn't like him much but is slowly warming around to him, lol. Got me this ear thing going on too started off as slight inflamed ear cannal… pain meds made it better… had constant pressure behind my ear for a month, went back to docs, said it could be something called Eustacian (sommat or other) tube dysfunction, basically means the tube connecting my ear and throat is not opening and closing properly, thus the pressure is not being balanced and the pain that has reared its ugly head again :S In the flipping wars or what? Lol…**

**Right! Enough of my blabbing! Here's the next update! Hope it suffices and makes up for the lack of updates! Haha ENJOY!**

**Chapter 17**

The battle between Sasuke and his team raged on as the underground hide out began to crumble. The support beams and shafts began to collapse and earth started to trickle through the cracked cemented ceiling.

The Uchiha found Orochimaru and, after a few heated, rash words were exchanged they engaged in an inevitable battle. The Uchiha fought to his hearts content, using the emotions of loss and anger to fuel his need to erase this sick man from the earth's atmosphere.

Blows were delivered and Jutsu's were cast. The last Uchiha and once great Sanin of Konoha fought each other to their last breath.

Karin was on high alert and ready to help with her healing hands.

Suigetsu fought hard against Kabuto. Both slippery Nins giving each other all they had. Suigetsu managed to land the finishing blow to Kabuto with Jugo's help by stepping in the last minute and distracting the spectacled medic nin after finishing his own battle with a load of random ninjas that were loyal to Orochimaru.

While Sasuke and his team fought against the enemy, Morgan had steered Naru and her baby through countless corridors to the safety of the outside world. She had managed to get them just a few feet away before the tunnels finally collapsed behind them and buried all that was underneath, all including Morgan.

Naru turned just in time to see it all happen. The frightened girl let out a terrifying scream before sinking to her knees with a now crying baby cradled to her chest.

As the dust cleared all Naru could see of Morgan was half of the girls arm sticking out from underneath the rubble.

Without a second thought Naru set about removing the debris with her one free hand, and after a few minutes the blonde had managed to uncover most of Morgan's injured body from the waist up.

"Morgan?" Naru called out in desperation. "Morgan, come on, we h-have to go. Get up… Get up! We have to get out of here!" The lithe blonde became panicked and started to shake her friend trying to wake her.  
After a few minutes of trying, Naru sat back on her haunches. Reality had finally kicked in, Morgan was dead. The petite blonde just sat there, staring in disbelief at her only friend's lifeless body. This couldn't be happening; she thought as her baby's crying finally pierced her ear drums and stole her attention for a few moments. "Mio…" She looked to her dirty bawling child and begun to rock him in her arms, trying to get him to settle "Hush Mio, otherwise we'll be found…" It was then Naru noticed the wet feeling trickling down her cheeks. She sniffled before wiping the tears away and getting to her feet… "We have to get out of here Mio." She stood on shaky legs and began her journey to safety. She only got so far before a hand settled on her shoulders and a deep voice spoke up from behind her.

"Where are you going?" Naru stiffened before steeling herself and turning to face a man with silver hair and sharp teeth. She looked right at the man and heald Mio closer to her.

"I-I… I was being held prisoner, by Orochimaru and I just… e-escaped." She tried not to stutter and show she was afraid.

"Likely story…" He smirked at her. In a small way he reminded her of some-one she knew… nevertheless she pushed the thought to the back of her head and tried to focus, she had to get her son to safety. "What is your name and where do you come from?" He continued to ask questions.

"My name?" She blinked and quickly thought, she didn't want to give herself away and have Mio taken off her for whatever reason this weird man could come up with "My name is…" She looked around before remembering her best friend. "Morgan… My name is Morgan…"

The man nodded before noticing the baby, he raised a brow and shifted from one foot to the other.

"The sprog, it's yours?" Naru nodded. "I see… My name is Suigetsu, me and my friends were looking for someone that was supposed to have been kept prisoner here also, maybe you know him?" Naru wondered what the man was getting at, and now she knew. "His name is Naruto. He was taken from us a year ago… Do you know him?"

"No." Naru said without hesitation. She had never heard about anyone with that name before, even from Morgan. Though, she thought, it was slightly similar to her own name, just a few letters missing. "I have never heard of anyone with that name. I was found out in the woods after the father of my baby left me there… I don't know anything."

Suigetsu seemed to take things into consideration before nodding his head like he had decided on something.

"Ok, I believe you. You don't look like the type to lie and it's not as if you have anything to lie about." He grinned. "Why don't you come back with me to see my team, maybe we can help you out."

"Why would you want to help me? You don't know me." Naru frowned in confusion, not used to anyone other than Morgan being nice to her.

"I'm a nice person, what else can I say?" He chuckled. "That and my boss wouldn't be happy if I let you go without discussing it with him first." He grinned again. "So, come with me would ya?" He walked behind her and started to gently push her in the right direction.

Naru got shuffled along, the baby gently clasped to her chest still. She wondered if he was ok and was hungry yet. She'd check when she knew the coast was safe.

The white haired man continued to lead her through a thicket and over to two other people, one had fiery red hair and was a woman, the other was tall and had broad shoulders with an orange set of hair on his head. Naru frowned, they some how looked like some one she once knew.

"Karin! Jugo! Lookie at what I found!" The shark toothed man grinned at his obviously two companions. "Just found her wondering away from the hide out, she seems to not know anything about the Bosses little blonde though." He shrugs lightly.

Naru looked to the floor when the other two turned their attentions to her. Their gazes felt like the hot sun bearing down on her. She shifted Mio in her arms slightly as he began to stir.

"What does she have there Suigetsu?" The red head asked.

"It's a baba!" The insane man squealed. "She's well cute!"

Naru frowned and looked up to the silver haired man. "He's a boy." She retorted. "And his name is Mio." She added for future reference. She then noticed the orange haired man, Jugo, she remembered, was about to talk but was cut off by a loud boom and a startling shriek! All heads snapped around at the sudden crescendo. Mio started to cry at the noise and Naru quickly saw to rocking him back to sleep.

With her own two blues all Naru saw was a crater in the Earth and a dust cloud dissipate. She was slightly frightened when she noticed a shadow make its way through the smog, she noticed that the other three were also holding their breaths.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, a tall male figure came into view with a devilish smirk on his lips. The trio behind her started to rejoice and call out to the man.

"Sasuke!" They yelled, the red head and the silverette bouncing on their feet as they did so. Jugo just stood there with a satisfied grin on his face.

The man named Sasuke walked over to the little group, smirk still on his lips "Orochimaru is finally dead. We're all free of his tyranny."

"What about Naruto? Did you find him?" Jugo asked.

The look on Sasuke's face dropped in an instant to a frown. He seemed to be fighting back his emotions.

"No… There was no sign of him." The last Uchiha sighed. "It seems like it was nearly all for nothing. That girl must have been lying to us." He runs a hand through his dirty hair before his onyx eyes land on those of they young lady in front of him. "Who is she?" He asked them.

"This is Morgan, I just found her moments ago escaping from the lair. Apparently Orochimaru was keeping her locked up, and had been doing for a while, before she had her baby even." Suigetsu replied.

"I see…" Sasuke noticed the baby wrapped up safely in its mothers arms. "Where are you from?" The Uchiha asked Naru.

"I don't know… I don't remember… apparently, a friend I made during my time there said I was found in the woods when I was six months pregnant and the father was no where around… I was alone." She shrugged, it was the truth for all she knew.

Sasuke sighed and looked the girl over once more. For some reason he couldn't escape the fact that this girl looked awfully familiar… He just couldn't put a finger on it.

"Whatever…" The Uchiha turned his attention to his team "Let's head back to Konoha, we need to update the Hokage and get some more supplies." Sasuke's team nodded and dashed off before their leader.

Sasuke Turned to Naru and raised a dark brow. She was looking at him with a peculiar expression on her face. Her eyes were questioning him, trying to look past his own eyes as if to try and work him out.

"What are you looking at?" The Uchiha spoke up as he turned to face the girl fully. She blinked to rouse herself and lowered her head.

"S-sorry… I thought you were someone I knew... but I don't know who." She sighed and switched the baby in her arms around to the other side.

Sasuke frowned at the young woman, she herself seemed familiar to him, yet he couldn't quite put a finger on it. He shook his head.

"Look, I'm heading back home. Where are you going with that child of yours?"

"I don't know…" She immediately replied. "I don't know where I come from and I don't know where I can return to… I've lost my memory of everything except from six months ago…"

The Uchiha inwardly groaned. He was exhausted from the battle with Orochimaru, even though he looked calm and collected, on the inside he was a quivering mess, just barely able to hold his depleted body together. He couldn't really afford to waste the remainder of his energy on this girl and her child, protecting them from whatever danger may befall them, or getting them to some place they could call home. But, he couldn't just leave them either… Naruto would beat him into kingdom come if he was there at that moment. Better to be safe than risk the hyper ninjas constant annoying mouth Sasuke decided to do the honourable thing and help the girl out… Just a little.

"I see. Konoha's Hokage is an excellent world known medic, it is possible she might be able to help with your amnesia. The choice is yours whether you wish to come along with myself and my team or not."

Naru took a moment to think. Her options were pretty clear, as were the possible results of them. She couldn't wonder off and get lost. Mio needed stability and a good place to grow up. Maybe going with this Sasuke fella might not be a bad idea. But, what would she do there and how would she be received by the Hokagamajig and the village people. She was a stranger with a baby and no memory, surely that was a burden they would not put up with… But, she had to try, for Mio's sake. Maybe then, if this Hokagemabob could help her figure out the life she does not remember, maybe, she would find out just who Mio's father was.

"Let me come with you." She looked up to the Uchiha with determination in her eyes. "If there is a chance your leader can help me get my memory back, then I want to come with you."

"It's settled then. Let's take you home." Sasuke walked up to the girl and picked her up bridal style. He winced slightly when the blonde let out a surprised yelp, but shook it off. After making sure the baby was held safely in the girls arms, he set off back to Konoha, two day's trip away, he hoped he could hold out until they stopped for the night. His mind set he picked up as much speed as he dared to try and catch up with his team. He couldn't wait to get some shut eye.

**A/N: Sooooo? How was that? Good enough for a delayed update? Does it make up for the lack of one? Lol. Working on the next one. Hope to get it up sooooon :D **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Here we go again! Thanks to my new Beta, Duckboy2000! Hope this chapter answers your 'Why don't they recognise each other?' Questions :D Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

Sasuke and his team travelled for a few more hours. They had covered a lot of ground and were more than half way back to Konoha, nevertheless, night had slowly set in and it was becoming more difficult to see ahead of them, they would have to stop soon.  
Sasuke had also slowed down towards the last few hours or so. It wasn't just the fact that he was carrying a sleeping girl and her baby, but also that with all the energy he used up in his battle with Orochimaru, his reserves were severely depleted, and he had been running on fumes since his adrenaline rush had ceased.

"Sasuke, you're exhausted. Why don't you let Jugo take the girl for a while?" Karin called back to the Raven after noticing his state.

Sasuke looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms for a moment before eventually nodding and stopping on a thick branch. Jugo made his way over to him gently took the girl out of his arms and into his own. However, before Jugo had the chance to move on, Sasuke quickly took the still napping baby from his mother's loose arms, he didn't want to chance the baby getting dropped.

With Mio safe in the Uchiha's arms they continued on for another hour before coming to a stop in a small clearing.

Suigetsu set to work on capturing some fish from a near by river for their dinner, he didn't know about the others, but he was famished. Maybe he should take a few extra fish back, just in case.

Karin got a small fire going before heading off a little ways into the woods to scope out the area, she needed to protect her Sasuke-Kun after all. She knew the Uchiha was badly hurt and hiding it, once he was sleeping she would get to work healing him as much as possible.

Jugo sat Naru up against a large based tree trunk. The petite blonde looked dwarfed by the enormous tree.

Sasuke was the last to reach the temporary campsite. The baby in his arms had started to stir moments ago, by the time they had reached the camp, the child was fully awake and looking up at Sasuke with dark blue eyes. Not a sound came out of the little boy's mouth. Sasuke thought that the little one was about to cry when he scrunched up his face and his lips pursed. Only he was greeted by a parp and a little smell.  
Sasuke looked at the baby for a few moments before chuckling full heartedly.

The baby glanced back to the laughing Uchiha and began to giggle himself.

Suigetsu walked over with a toothy grin on his face.

"Looks like you need to change his rear." He made a hand gesture as if he was wafting a smell away from his nose.

Sasuke's eyes shot up in worry.

"I can't change him. I don't know how. We don't even have supplies, do we?" The Uchiha frowned; he had never changed a baby's nappy in his life! "Wake the mother up, she can do it." He protested before handing the child over to Suigetsu and staggering off into the direction of the river. He could feel blood seeping through his shirt; he needed to wash it immediately.

Suigetsu sighed and went to do as his leader and friend had asked. The baby in his arms had started to frown and his bottom lip started to quiver. Before he even had the chance to call the tyke's mother, the baby started bawling at the top of his lungs. Suigetsu winced and shrunk his head into his shoulders. The child could cry when he wanted to, that was for certain.

When Suigetsu looked back down to the child, he noticed his arms were empty, the child was currently in his mothers arms being soothed.

"The kid needs changing." The almost Master Swordsman informed the girl.

"Is, there a river near by?" She asked quietly as she gently rubbed her son's little back in effort to calm him.

The silverette nodded and pointed in the direction of the river he had just fished in.

"Good. T-thank you." She replied before making her way over to the running, clear waters where she took off the, luckily, reusable cloth nappy (British term) and proceeded to wash it in the river. Once it was as clean as she could get it, Naru headed back to camp where she hung the cloth over a thin branch, which she stuck into the ground a little ways away from the fire, she wanted it dry, not burnt to cinders or smelling of smoke.

Even though the child's bottom was clean and free, he still continued to whinge. Naru looked around before finding a quiet place to sit. She then opened the buttons on her measly excuse for a dress and proceeding to feed her baby his milk.

Meanwhile the last Uchiha was busy trying to keep consciousness. He had managed to slow the blood flow from the wound in his abdomen, but no matter how hard he pressed a towel to the injury, the crimson liquid would not stop. Maybe the gash was worse than he first thought; maybe he did need Karin to look at it for him. He looked around for the red head but couldn't see her, instead from afar he saw the young blonde girl breast feeding her child. As he staggered a little closer Sasuke managed to get a glimpse of the creamy flesh that belonged to the girl. If Sasuke hadn't lost so much blood he was sure he would have had a nose bleed upon seeing so much bare skin.

Sasuke slumped up against a nearby tree, he could barely stand. He needed to find Karin soon. His legs buckled under him and he fell toward the floor. He prepared himself for the up and coming pain… It never came.

"Oi, if you're gunna fall, why not do it where you're going to land on something soft?" Sasuke looked up and was greeted with a toothy grin. "Damn it Uchiha, you're pretty badly injured and you're prancing around as if you were that perverted ex-sensei of yours after reading a really heated scene in that porno book he reads." Suigetsu chuckled lightly as he helped the Uchiha sit and lean against the tree. "Sit here and don't move. I'll go find the almighty loud one and bring her here to heal you." Sasuke could only nod and watch the other leave as his hand held the bloodied towel and soiled bandages to his wound.

Naru was too lost in her own little world to realise what was going on a couple of meters away from her. Her baby had fed himself to sleep and she herself could feel her eyes growing heavier with every passing second. With a heavy, tired sigh she let herself succumb willingly to the need of sleep.

Sasuke continued to watch the girl from afar; she had just fallen to sleep so he allowed himself to look at her longer. There was something about her that Sasuke couldn't shake. There were certain aspects about the girl that he could relate to Naruto, the female form of him, the only thing was, there were more things about the girl that made him think otherwise. For instance, the young woman resting in front of him may have had blonde hair and amazing blue eyes just like Naruto, but she didn't have the tell tale whisker marks that were scared onto Naruto's cheeks, they followed Naruto everywhere, male or female form. She also looked a lot more mature, older and spoke quietly and proper, somewhat like Hyūga Hinata, except for the stuttering and formality to her voice, the pace and softness were similar… His Naruto was boisterous and loud, he also talked whether he knew people were listening or not. His Naruto was a hyper, yet smart ninja, this girl was… similar in ways… but not exactly. The blonde was in fact a woman, and even if Naruto did use his sexy jutsu, there was no way he could have pulled it off for so long, even with the fox's chakra, and to put an end to his trail of thought, there was no way Naruto would have a kid… Would he?

An agonising pang of pain tore Sasuke from his analysis of the girl. He bit his lip, trying to hold in the groan of pain that was threatening to escape his mouth. Where the hell was Karin? He kept in the groans of pain and frustration as his forehead began to sweat profusely and his vision started to blur into nothingness.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Karin's voice rung like a bell in his ears. 'About time.' He thought before he let the darkness consume him. He knew his team would look out for him and make sure all was well while he took a little nap.

As the raven haired teen lie unconscious against his tree, the Kunoichi got to work on healing him as best as she could. She opened his shirt and removed the scarlet towel and bandages before letting a green glow surround her hands and using her chakra to heal her secret love and leader.

An hour had passed before Karin was finished healing the Uchiha to any state that resembled normal. The Uchiha had lost a lot of blood and would need to rest until his supplies and also his Chakra had replenished to what they used to be. The red head woman finished up and stood, stretching as she did so. Looking around she saw the sleeping blonde and her child, the scene made her pout and wonder why Sasuke would want her around with a crying brat. She sighed and left to find Suigetsu to tell him the news.

As Karin left so did Naru wake, something was bothering her. She placed the still sleeping child on the floor amongst some blankets she had been left to sleep with. Making sure he was safe before quietly making her way over to the resting Uchiha. There was something about him that she couldn't shake. His eyes, his hair, his pale skin and his attitude. They reminded her of someone… someone she felt she should remember. She took in the alabaster skin and noticed a few scars that marred it, she didn't like the idea that something so perfect could be ruined like that. It made her upset, yet she didn't know why. The first time she saw him she noticed his eyes were like dark endless pools, she could tell that they had seen horrors beyond what she could imagine; when she got a good look at them she could tell they were haunted, yet, at the same time they held so much passion. Passion and hope all aimed at finding this one friend he has been searching for. She only knew this because the Shark like boy had a big mouth and she over heard him whilst she was being carried to the campsite.

She daren't say it, but even when he was like this, the man in front of her was a dark, beautiful mystery. One she wanted so deeply to discover.

"Uchiha…" She sounded off quietly. "Why do I feel like I know you…" She added before sighing softly and going back to her tree and her baby. She settled back down as Jugo and the others came back to camp.

Jugo came over to her with the dry cotton nappy.

"Here you go miss." He spoke with manners. "It's dry enough to put back on him now."

Naru nodded her thanks and gently put the cloth back on her baby's rump. The child did not stir once. This caused Jugo to quietly laugh.

"He's a heavy sleeper. Suppose he could sleep through an earthquake if he wanted." Naru chuckled silently at his observation.

"He looks so much like his father… So I'm told… Other than his eyes, the only thing he has in common with me is some of his mannerisms. The sleeping is one, the loud voice is another, he also is a greedy guts when it comes to feeding." She smiles softly at the baby in her arms. "But he's still perfect."

Suigetsu heard the commotion and thought he would go over and take a peek. "You don't know who the baby's father is?" He asked in slight surprise.

Naru shook her head negatively before explaining what had happened for her not too.

"So you're saying, you took a bang to the head, got amnesia when you were so many months pregnant and you can't remember his father at all?" Suigetsu piped up again in his disbelief.

"No… Kabuto told me he had found me wondering the forest on my own, heavily pregnant, he took me in and told me he saw no one… But my friend that was sent to look after me said she had seen his father once, but she didn't say when, she just described some small details from their brief encounter. That's all I know…" She sighed softly before resting her head back against the tree trunk.

"Bummer…" The sharp toothed teen pouted. "It sucks to not know your parents. Even if you do have one." He ran a hand through his silver like hair and sighed heavily himself.

"It's ok. Mio is all I need. I'm sure if his father really wanted to find us he would." She added unknowing how right she was.

"Well, it's late and Sasuke is out for the count. I suggest we get some sleep before heading back to Konoha tomorrow." Jugo supplied before going over to his sleeping bag. "Suigetsu, Karin has first watch, you take second I'll do third." He called out to the other before settling down for the night.

Suigetsu nodded his understanding before going off to his own sleeping bag, mumbling something or other along the way.

Naru smiled at the two, the orange haired man was kind to her and the silverette she thought was funny. She hopped she would see more of them in the future. Naru got herself settled before she herself fell to sleep.

Night passed quickly and as the sun rose a quarter the way in the blue sky the team of ninja set off for the city of Konohagakure. Jugo carried Naru and Mio, while Suigetsu gallantly carried Sasuke on his back. Half a day and they would be home. They couldn't wait.

**A/N: So how was that me'arties? :D lol. Please update soon! I just got me a ps3 so the next update might take a while…. Even though ive written three pages already :D looool toodles! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- Hi everyone, here's the next chapter. Hope it is to your liking. I wrote a page and a half extra to make up for the delay. I lost my Grandmother the first week of July and haven't felt like continuing until recently. So, I hope this makes you all happy… That's if you are still reading this, lol. **

Chapter 18

Naru's eyes widened as they closed in on the huge impending gates of Konoha's entrance. The enormous red objects were open wide permitting entrance to the villagers, travellers and trade.

As they reached the gates Naru could see the busy villagers going about their day-to-day lives. They seemed so carefree and happy… something Naru wished she could experience.

Throughout the journey back, Jugo had explained to Naru a lot about Konoha, who people were, the Hokage and levels of Ninja. He even told her about their mission and why they were there at Orochimaru's lair.

From what Naru understood this 'Naruto' was very precious to the village and even more so to the Uchiha. What she found funny and rather unusual was that Naruto was two letters more than that of her own name. She wondered if they could have been related. The fact that she couldn't remember her past didn't put her at ease. Who knew what her past was like and who she could have forgotten, she just wished she knew.

Naru was roused from her thoughts when Jugo motioned to put her down when they reached a tall office looking building.

"This is Hokage Tower." Jugo answered the questioning look on the girls face. "It was rebuilt after the attack of Akatsuki, just like the rest of the village." Jugo smiled as Naru nodded, taking in the information.

"This place…" She starts as she looks around. "It's like a memory from a dream." She watched as people walked around tending to their business.

She was once again brought back to reality with the whimpering of her waking son. Her attention was on him immediately. She continued to sooth him as she was shown into the building by only two of the team. She noticed that Suigetsu was not with them. 'He must have taken Sasuke to the infirmary.' She thought before realising she was standing in front of two brown, arched doors.

For some reason a foreboding feeling washed over Naru. Behind those doors lies a predator in wait. One she wasn't sure she was ready to meet. Her anxiety was ignored as the doors opened before her and she walked in.

Naru let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. The room was rounded and spacious. The windows were many and open to permit a light breeze to enter and cool the room down.  
At the back of the room, dead centre sat a large wooden desk and behind it perched in a large brown leathered chair was a beautiful yet busty older woman. The woman had hair just like hers only a lighter shade of blonde and had them tied in two low pigtails that rested on each shoulder.

Naru's eyes met with the woman's, and for a moment Naru could have sworn she saw relief dancing in those eyes.

"Naruto?" The woman, Naru guessed was the Hokage, spoke to her.

Naru shook her head. She was not this Naruto everyone talked about. She was just plain old Naru, well, Morgan to them.

"No. My name is Morgan." She replied solemnly. The look on the Hokage's face dropped instantly and was instead replaced with confusion and disappointment. Naru nearly leapt forward to hug the woman and confess that yes, she was this Naruto… But, she wasn't, she was sure of it… Still… the hurt look on the woman's face made her feel, like she had let her down… why should she feel like that?

"I see…" The elder lady ran a hand though her blonde tresses. "You just look so much like his female form. Except for a few differences… It's just, Uncanny…" She mumbled.

"Tsunade-Sama." Jugo spoke up. "We managed to locate and destroy Orochimaru's lair. Suigetsu, Karin and I managed to take out Kabuto and others as well as secure some documents from the infiltration. I'm afraid it was not much before the tunnels caved in. Sasuke however managed to kill Orochimaru in an epic battle. But he received many wounds himself, so Suigetsu has taken Sasuke to the clinic." The orange haired man reported. "It was only after their deaths did we find Morgan and her baby. From what we are led to believe, they were the only survivors."

Tsunade took in all that was said. She sighed softly… if she was honest, she didn't know how to feel. She was ecstatic Orochimaru and his followers were finally gone. She was annoyed at the Uchiha for being so reckless. She was gravely upset for Naruto had still not been found and finally she was happy. Happy that the unfortunate girl and her child had made it out safely from Orochimaru's clutches. While she was more than happy the snake monster had gone… A small part of her felt a little disappointed at the loss of a once great comrade.

"I expect a full report on my desk by the end of the week, and those documents you spoke of by the end of the day. I shall have a look at them before sending them to the Intel team if needed." Tsunade looked to Naru. "Tell me Morgan. Where are you from originally? Do you have any family waiting for you?"

"No Ma'am… I don't know where I'm from or if I have any family." For some sudden reason she had this sudden urge to insult the elder woman in front of her. She held her tongue; it wouldn't be good to be thrown out on to the streets. "I've lost my memory, so as of six months ago, I don't have a past… at least one I can remember. All I know is that place, those people… and my son." Naru's blue eyes stare at the floor in front of her. She didn't want pity… She just wanted the chance to build a new life for her and her son; she hoped the Hokage would give her this chance.

"How terrible…" Tsunade's brows crease into a saddened frown. "Well, as the Hokage of this village I welcome you Morgan. You are free to live here if you so wish."

Naru's eyes widen in elation. She was beyond surprised and happy.

"Thank you Hokage-Sama" A grateful smile caressed her lips and Tsunade could have sworn she was looking at Naruto. She shook the thoughts off and smiled in return.

"I shall see to it that you are found somewhere to live as soon as possible. In the mean time, Jugo, take Morgan to the clinic to get checked over. They can stay in a private room for tonight. If Sakura is free, get her to do it."

Karin spoke up. "Hokage-Sama, I shall write up the report for you and hand it in by the end of the week like you asked."

"Thank you Karin, you may all leave now." She nodded before she got back to work.

The trio bowed and left the office. Karin left them and went back to her own home to write the report. Jugo did as the Hokage asked and took Naruto to the clinic.

The Clinic was a small one storey building.

"J-Jugo-San." Naru spoke up as she looked at the building before her. "This place is so small, wouldn't it be easier to go to the hospital… Some people are even queuing outside, won't it be a hassle?"

The taller one shook his head and sighed exasperatingly.

"Aa… Blame that on Sasuke…" He ran a hand though his hair. "He flew off the rope and trashed the hospital the last time we were here…" He had the decency to look sheepish.

Naru raised a brow in question.

"Surely if he is so destructive he ought to be kept away from people?" She adjusted the cooing baby in her arms.

Again Jugo shook his head negatively.

"Many things have happened in Sasuke's life, things that are not my business to mention. Either way, the one constant in Sasuke's life has been snatched away from him. It's in the Uchiha's blood to get what they want… Sasuke is still searching…"

Naru followed Jugo into the clinic and was shown to the back where two lone rooms reside.

"Sasuke is looking for his missing friend right?" Naru asked as Jugo opened the door to the room on their left.

"That's right. Naruto is Sasuke's best friend, he loves the boy… Naruto is Sasuke's everything" Jugo sat Naru on a seat and headed back to the door. "It's a shame Sasuke isn't gay." He smiled ruefully. "Wait here while I get a nurse or Kunoichi." He smiled and left the room, leaving Naru to her own thoughts.

To say Naru was slightly overwhelmed would be an understatement. So much had happened in such a short time, she needed time to digest it all.

"I don't know what to think Mio." She spoke quietly to her son. "I honestly didn't think we would get out of that place… alive anyway." She sighed as she brought the child up for a gentle hug. "We're free now Mio… So let's make a go at this new life." The child gurgled as if he was agreeing with his mother.

Their intimate moment was disturbed by a knock on the door. Moments later a pink haired girl walked in. Her face blank, as if she was afraid of showing any emotion.

'Jugo must have told her more than I thought he would.' Naru thought as she turned her head to look at the rosette.

"Hi there, my name is Sakura. I'm a Kunoichi and will be the one giving you a check up. She smiled; Naru could easily see that it was forced.

"Hi…" Naru replied uneasy. Something about this girl made her slightly worried. "My name is Morgan… This is Mio." She added as the rosette nodded at her.

"Right, well then lets get this examination started." She left the room for a few seconds before returning with a plastic basinet on four wheels. A padded blanket laying inside it, obviously for the baby's comfort and safety.

"Why don't you put the child in here and we'll get you looked over first." She smiled properly that time; seeming to get over whatever it was that was causing her to be frigid, so Naru thought anyway.

Either way Naru did as she was told and placed the child in the basinet before taking a seat on the medium rise clinic bed. Sakura then set about examining her. First her ears, nose and eyes, then her throat and blood pressure before asking her to stand and taking off the dirty gown she was wearing so she could be weighed and measured accurately. Naru was a bit hesitant to strip down at first, but she eventually managed it and was then weighed and measured.

Sakura was happy with the results. Even though she was held captive, Orochimaru had surprisingly taken good care of her.

"Do you breast feed?" She asked Naru who nodded in return. Sakura noted it down on the new chart she had created for the blonde. "Do you produce enough milk for the child?" Again Naru nodded. "Good… Well, everything seems ok. All I need for you to do now is lie back on the bed for me to check your chakra flow, then you can get dressed."

Naru lied back on the bed, it was a little uncomfortable. She then noticed Sakura's hands glow a pale shade of green. 'Just like Kabuto.' She inwardly winced as the thought. She watched attentively as the Kunoichi's hands skimmed over her body.

The pinkette was gentle with her ministrations. She didn't want to hurt the obviously timid girl. Jugo had explained who this girl was and where she came from. She nearly had a heart attack when she opened the door and saw the blonde. Her first thought was 'Naruto!?'  
But it was soon quashed by the vacant look in the girl's eyes, that and the lack of six whisker scars. She also couldn't see the kyubbi seal on the girl's stomach. Maybe this person wasn't Naruto after all. She couldn't even make out a chakra signature.

With a silent sigh Sakura withdrew her hands.

"There all done." She smiled. "You can get up now, if you go in the bedside unit, there should be a clean hospital robe. You can put that on if you like; I'll get the cleaner to wash your other gown." She then wrote in the chart before pulling out another new one from under it. She wrote the child's name on it. "Um, excuse me, but do you and the child have a last name?" She frowned when she saw the other girl shake her head dejectedly. The poor thing, Sakura thought as she just put 'Unknown' in the surname box.

"Right, I'll take a look at the child now." She turned and busied herself with checking Mio's vitals. "Well, he seems absolutely fine. His chakra is quite significant. You're going to have a very strong boy on your hands." She chuckles a little before writing more on the charts and putting them under her arm. "Tsunade-Sama said you could stay here the night. I'll come back in an hour with some food for you and some toiletries; please don't go wondering as this place is very busy. I'll bring you a good book too; god knows it can get boring." She bows slightly and leaves the room.

Naru smiles in return as she watches the other leave. She was nice, she thought before picking a now whining Mio up and proceeding to feed the child. Naru finally felt like she was free.

**A/N- How was that? Did you like it? If so, leave a review and let me know :D **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I hope these two chapters will make up for my laziness, hehe. Merry Christmas everyone!**

Sakura eventually returned well into the night with the book she had promised to bring. Naru was grateful for Mio had fallen asleep over an hour ago and she had gotten bored very quickly. Naru read a good few chapters before falling asleep.

Her sleep was restless. Images of a young boy with dark raven hair flashed quickly through her dreams. So quickly she couldn't make out his face. The boy seemed to be around the age of thirteen, maybe fourteen, she had mixed feelings about him. Broody and pensive yet at the same time there was an air of hope and passion. Passion for what she did not know… All she did know was that she wasn't dreaming, the boy wasn't a figment of her imagination… He was a memory. Just as she was sure she was about to see who the mystery boy was… She woke up.

Panting heavily, Naru wiped the beaded sweat from her forehead. Tendrils of her hair stuck to her face. Her cheeks were warm and her eyes tired and filled with puzzlement. She pushed her hair out of her face and got out of bed to cool her face down with cold water from a nearby sink. Lifting her head up, she looked at herself in the mirror above the basin.

"You look exhausted girl…" She mumbled to herself as she dried her face with a towel that was hanging on a peg to her left.

A sudden whimpering sound caught her ears. She put the towel down and walked over to the basinet where her son was, sleeping. She frowned in confusion and thought her ears were playing tricks on her, until she heard the noise again. It was coming from outside her room. With a bite of her lip and a sigh of trepidation Naru ventured outside of her room and into the dark corridor. A cold breeze hit her bare legs and arms. The clinic nightgown that she had on was sleeveless and stopped at her knees. She shivered as she listened out for the noise, trying to find out where exactly it came from.

It was quiet for a few moments. With the corridors being so dark, it felt eerie. She didn't want to admit it, but Naru hated, absolutely hated ghosts. She prayed with all her might that the clinic wasn't haunted. Just as she was about to turn and go back into her room the whimpering noise started up again. She turned her head slightly; it was coming from the room across from hers. Naru inhaled deeply before opening the door slightly and peering in side the dimly lit room.

To her surprise the heart aching sounds were coming from the only occupant in the room. Feeling braver Naru quietly entered the small square room and softly shut the door behind her.

She then turned her attention to the sleeping body in the bed. The person was hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor that was quietly beeping away in the background. Naru quietly tiptoed over to the bed, she was curious as to who it was lying there. She was shocked, to say the least, when she finally realised who it was.

"Uchiha… Sasuke…" She spoke his name softly as her sapphire eyes look over the sleeping man's face. His skin looked slightly paler than before. His eyelashes were a long, dark contrast against the whites of his cheeks. She came to the point that the Uchiha must have lost a lot of blood from his battle she assumed the rest of his body had been patched up where needed and safely hidden under the crisp white sheets covering him.

She couldn't get over the masculine beauty of the man lying in front of her. There was something else about him though, now that she had gotten a better look at him, from his hair, cheek bones and nose. She could have sworn they looked a lot like Mio's. She found it weird that her son looked like a much younger version of the Uchiha. She was sure it was just a coincidence. She had never met this man before, surely, and if she had… why didn't he remember her?

Naru was startled when the man groaned again. It looked to her as If he was in pain and having a nightmare. Without a second thought Naru began running her hand through Sasuke's raven hair in an attempt to calm him and hopefully get him to sleep better, it's what she did to Mio when he wouldn't sleep. She couldn't have been doing it for more than five minutes before Sasuke had finally calmed down and settled into a, hopefully, peaceful slumber.

Naru withdrew her hand and with one last look she turned and left the room. Her mummy senses were tingling, she had a feeling her son would soon wake for a feed. She entered her own room and closed the door behind her before going back to her own bed and waiting for her child to wake.

The next day dawned and Tsunade found herself sitting at her desk going over the files that Karin had dropped off an hour ago. She had only read half way through the first file and already she had gotten the starts of a headache.

The notes in the first file were barely useable. If the writing wasn't smudged, then the paper was singed and some of the papers were even missing. Once she had read through all the files she would call in some assistance to help her decipher the files and their contents.

All she was able to make out so far was something to do with a serum that contained properties of some sort which were carefully combined to alter a male's physical appearance. One of the other files had mentioned a pregnancy and a third had been written about the stages of pregnancy on a particular person, known only as Experiment N. It noted certain things about the conception and the last three months of the pregnancy.

Tsunade's eyebrows had risen high into her hairline when she had read about an accident that caused N to suffer a bang to the head thus causing amnesia. If this subject had anything to do with the girl that Sasuke's team had brought back, then this would explain as to why the girl couldn't remember anything before giving birth.

Tsunade pored over the documents fervently. After working out the answer, she would take a paid holiday to a far away spa resort and loose herself in men and sake. Ah, the dream, she thought as her eyes began to burn from straining them for too long.

"Shizune!" She called out at the top of her lungs. Moments later the doors to her office opened and the woman that was called entered.

"Yes Hokage- Sama?" She asked.

"Summon Nara Shikaku and Yamanaka Inoichi; tell them I need their help urgently."

"Yes Milady." The petite woman bowed her head and left to do as she was asked.

Half an hour later the two summoned men had arrived and had already begun to read over the material handed to them with the upmost attention. The men continued to work right through the day and finally reported their findings to the Hokage.

"Tsunade-Sama…" Shikaku spoke first. "From what we can make out, Kabuto had created a special serum that over time changed the physical appearance of a man, or a woman, thus swapping them to the opposite gender…" He noticed the woman nod and continued on with the findings. "This one subject however didn't take as long as the others, in fact it was immediate. Apparently the subject could use a transformation jutsu that transformed their sex and the serum just made sure it stayed permanent."

"In addition to that, they impregnated the subject with an unknown sperm donor, only known as subject S, thus resulting in a child's birth nine months later." Inoichi continued. "It's safe to say that the girl and child mentioned in the reports are more than likely to be Morgan and her child." He finished.

Tsunade took it all in. From what her advisors had said, it made sense. However, something didn't stick very well with her…

"Morgan was told that the father of the child left her alone in the woods… Not that he was an anonymous donor… Something happened to that girl to make her forget and I bet that Kabuto and Orochimaru fed her with lies so that she wouldn't remember and rebel to flee their grasp." Both men nodded in agreement, it was a bit strange. But then again, it was Orochimaru and, strange for others, was normal to him.

"I suggest we bring the girl in and conduct a DNA test on the child to see if we can locate the father and find if he knows anything about the girl." Inoichi spoke once again. "If the girl has no idea who her child's father is, then hopefully we can shed some light on who she is, not only for us, but for her too."

Tsunade frowned, the situation was definitely an unusual one, but she did agree to Inoichi's idea. "What about the girl, don't you think a DNA test is warranted on her too?"

Shikaku shook his head "I don't think so. Not right now anyway. The girl doesn't even know who she is and for some reason I don't think she will take it too well, being prodded and poked the moment you walk into a village. The child is a different matter as he won't understand what's going on."

Tsunade sighed; she supposed this was all she was going to get. Being head medic, she could easily make the decision to test the girl herself, but, for now, she would leave it be.

"Fine, as soon as the girl has somewhere to live, she is to report to Sakura Haruno at the clinic to get that child tested." Both men nodded and left the busty woman's office. Tsunade got back to work; occasionally she glanced over Kabuto's documents as if the answer to all this mess would jump out at her…. She could only hope.

Two days had past and Naruto had been shown to a house where she would reside until something more suitable came up for her and her child. She was told it was called 'Uchiha Manor' and that it was Sasuke's family home. Apparently Sasuke had all this room and never used it properly and that she was more than welcome to stay there for the time being while the Uchiha was in the hospital.

Naruto thanked Shizune as the woman showed her around the place, located her a room and told her what rooms she could and could not use. To be fair on the Uchiha, he was a private person and she would not like to suffer an earache off of him for not setting boundaries… Besides, she was sure he wasn't going to be happy about the girl and the child staying in his house without his permission. But what could she do, he was in and out of consciousness and she couldn't wait around and let the girl go with out when there was a perfectly good place going with the Uchiha. He would just have to suck it up.

"So just remember, the doors that are locked, you must not go into to. Uchiha-San might have changed but he is still a very private person and wouldn't hesitate to stick a kunai through you." She sighed as if she thought the Uchiha was old enough not to act like a spoilt child anymore. "If you need anything, you know where we are and I'm sure if you just asked out on the streets someone will be more than happy to help you find us."

Naru nodded "Thank you. I'm really grateful for the help. When Uchiha-San comes around I shall make sure I thank him too." She smiled as she waved and watched the lady go. So far she thought everyone had been accommodating and wonderful towards her and her child. She was happy that she had managed to find a place in their village and would be even happier when she got a place of her own. But for the mean time, she would make do with what she had and raise her son the best she could.

**So how was it? If you liked RnR! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Lucky i saved all this work really, had to re-format my laptop as it was getting bitchy with me. All is well now at the moment *fingers crossed* hehe. RnR!**

Naru was surprised when she found an old cradle set up in a small room. She had immediately taken a liking to the wooden rocking crib. The colour was a dark oak and the inside edging was lined with a beige comforter so that the child didn't hurt himself on the wooden bars. There was also a small quilt to cover the child with as he slept to keep him warm. Naru loved it, she thought it was modern yet at the same time old; it must have been from one of the children that lived here before. With Mio sleeping in her arms she thought it would be the best time to try it out, and tried it out she did. She saw and smelled that the bedding was clean and did not hesitate to place the sleeping child inside.

"What do you think boy?" She whispered quietly as not to wake her son. "Mama's a little jealous." She grinned before pulling the blanket up and over him. "Sleep tight baby." She noticed the crib had a tall wire at its head and noticed on a rocking chair in the corner there was a canopy. It was made of the same beige colour, Naru knew it was for the cradle and immediately picked it up before putting it onto the hook at the top of the rod. It hung there nicely and framed the entire cradle. With a tired sigh she turned and decided to go find a room for her to sleep in as there was no bed available in the small room, which she now thought of as a nursery.

She continued her walk down the corridor and stopped at the next door, she jiggled the handle and found it was locked. She turned around to try another door handle and to her happiness it opened first time. Opening the door wider she stepped in and tried to find the light switch. When she did find the switch, she flipped it on and light filled the room, allowing her to see the interior for the first time.

A double bed was situated, headboard first, against the right side of the wall. There was a huge, beautiful bay window right in front of her looking out over a moderate sized garden. She noted to her left was a fireplace, surrounded by a mantle piece, that contained logs that had not been lit. Above the mantle was a large mirror that made the room look bigger than it actually was. On the floor sat a round blue rug and two dull white chairs, the colours went well with the shades of blue on the walls. Not to dark, yet not too bright either. Naru smiled and ventured over to the plush looking bed. With a yawn and heavy eyes she tucked herself under the soft, thick covers and soon drifted off into a fitful sleep.

A week had passed eventfully. Naru had gotten to know the names of a few of the ninja that were helping her settle into the village life. She immediately took a liking to Hyuuga Hinata, the girl was quiet and attentive; she was nice to talk to and very friendly. She had brought with her some bottles and nappies for the child telling Naru they were given to her from the clinic to help out. Naru was grateful for the help. Another new friend, Yamanaka Ino had brought her some clothes with some money that the Hokage had given her for Naru's benefit, she also handed the girl a money purse to get some food out of.

In all, it had been busy, she had even taken a few trips to the clinic to check up on the Uchiha. Over the past few days she had noticed the colour returning to his skin, his complexion was more like peaches and cream rather than just, cream. She talked to him about whimsical stuff as if he could hear her. She thanked him for loaning her the house and telling him that she would make it up to him somehow.

During the day's she watched Mio grow bit by bit, the child still fed like there was no tomorrow and slept soundly through the night. He obviously hadn't grown much, but there were defiantly little differences in the child's behaviour. He seemed more settled and happy in the home rather than when he was in the snake's lair. For that she was happy. She lived only for her little boy, for that was all she had.

Another few days had passed and Naru had been summoned to the Hokage's office. She sat quietly in a chair as the Hokage explained about the need for a DNA test on Mio. Naru questioned why he would need a test. She knew the baby was hers, what else would it define? Either way Naru gave the go ahead for Tsunade to take the required swabs from the baby's mouth and send them off to the clinic with Shizune to perform the DNA test.

"We should receive the results within forty-eight hours" She smiled and sat at her desk. "Is there anything you need whilst you are here?" The older woman asked as she saw a pensive look on Naru's face.

"Oh…" Naru said, startled from her own world. "I was just thinking… The results would reveal who his biological father was right?" At Tsunade's nod she continued on. "What if… What if what Kabuto-San said about the baby's father not wanting any thing to do with us is true? I think I would rather not know who he was if that was the case. It would be so much easier on me and Mio." She sighed softly; she didn't want to go through all the stress of ifs and buts.

"Well, what if later down the line, you and/or Mio wishes to know who his father is, wouldn't it save all this hassle later?"

"It would… but, I…" she sighed. "If you think I need to know, then you can tell me, but unless I need to, I would rather not know. I give permission for you find out, but please don't tell me."

Tsunade nodded and gave the girl a small smile. She wondered how the girl could be so strong, a single mother who suffered under the claws of Orochimaru and Kabuto, came to town with her small child with nothing to their name only the clothes on their backs… She was surprised the girl hadn't broken down by now.

"Very well, the father will only be known to me and Shizune. Until requested, you or he will not know, or unless I see fit that you need to know."

Naru nodded, she was happy with that. She herself couldn't remember who the child's father was, she didn't even know if what Kabuto had said was true or not… There was something, however, nagging her in the back of her mind. Morgan had told her she had seen the child's father and that he was looking for them months ago. She would take Morgan's word over Kabuto's any day for sure, but she still couldn't help being weary.

Naru had heard all she wanted from the Hokage so she upped and left. With Mio safely in her arms she walked through the town, taking in the sites she had come to be familiarised with. She passed a ramen shop called Ichiraku's the smell that came from the small restaurant was divine and it made her mouth want to water. So of course, she decided that she would treat herself to a bowl… or three. Once she had finished she continued her way back to the Uchiha estate.

Upon getting in she took off her shoes and headed straight for the living room. Mio was due for his feed. She sat on a plush two-seater and unbuttoned the strap on her dress so the baby's feeding could commence. The thought many a times that the way the designers styled the dress for nursing mothers was amazing. They really put thought and effort into maternity clothes to make it easier on the mother and the child.

While Mio fed to his hearts content Naru's sapphire eyes took in the room around her. She had sat in there before, but mainly stuck to the kitchen or Mio's room. There was a fire place against the wall and a mantle piece surrounded it. The mantle was bare except for a wooden clock that sat there on its own. Naru imagined that the clock used to share its perch with many a pictures of Sasuke's family before now. It's a shame it was empty. Her eyes then moved on to a large floor to ceiling book case, it held about ten shelves each packed with books, novels, dictionaries, encyclopaedias and even, right on the bottom shelf, a few children's books. The perfect place for a small child to reach, Naru intended to pick a book off of one of the shelves and read it before bed time.

Mio had finished with his food; his tummy was full and warm. His cobalt eyes looked up to his mother and watched as she looked about the place. He may have only been three, nearly four months old, but he loved his mother dearly. She was his provider and protector, she was also very beautiful. He was happy with her and wanted no one else. Though part of him, even at such a young age, felt missing. There was something not quite right with his mother and it didn't settle with him either… he wondered if it would ever change. His mother only seemed to show her true self around him, she smiled in front of others, but it wasn't her normal smile, not like the ones she would give him if he did something cute or she was please with him. Maybe his mother just needed time to adjust to this new life. Being only a baby, there was nothing much he could do to help her.

"Are you full now sweetheart?" Naru asked her child with amusement in her eyes. She tidied herself up before leaning the child forward slightly on her lap, using one hand to steady his head, neck and body and the other to rub and pat his back gently to wind him. A bib rested between the hand that was supporting his neck and head ready for the milk that he was sure to bring back up. "Good boy" She smiled as he sorted himself out before letting out a yawn. "Tired now eh? Wish I could feed and sleep like you" She giggled heartily before getting up with the child in her arms and placing the soiled bib on a side table to be cleaned later.

Naru took Mio up to bed and tucked him in with a lullaby. The child seemed to sleep better if he was sung to.

"Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine." Naru sung effortlessly until Mio fell to sleep, nestled under his covers. Naru drew the curtains in the room before leaving to go back to the living room to find a good book. Once she was happy with a particular one she started a fire in the hearth and read until her eyes were drooping. With a yawn she put the book on a side table after marking where she left off. She then put out the fire before leaving the room and going to bed.

Sometime during the night the front door of the Uchiha's house opened silently. A tall figure made their way in to the house in complete darkness. The said figure took off their shoes and made their way to the room that they called theirs. They pulled back the covers on their bed and crawled in. They were cold and exhausted and just needed a good night sleep in their own soft, and surprisingly warm bed. The person closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep…

Little did they know that they were sharing the bed with another person. That is, not until morning when they woke up, in each other's arms.

**A/N: That's it for now. Just finishing the next chapter and hopefully will post it for New years :D Have a good one guys!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Happy New Year Everyone! I hope 2013 will be a better year for you all :D Here's the next chapter as promised, hope you like it :P**

Naru woke the next morning from a lovely dream. In the dream she had been invited to a Christmas party hosted by the Hokage. Naru wore a beautiful white, knee length, thin strapped dress. Snow was falling outside and the atmosphere around her from the music and people made her feel heavenly. A particular tune started up and all around her people started to dance in pairs, in a somewhat ballroom style. Naru stood there watching some people she knew pair off and dance with their partner. There was; Neji and Tenten, Sakura and Lee, Hinata and Kiba, even Ino and Shikamaru. She smiled as she watched them dance without a care in the world, each of them looking beautiful and handsome in their own right. She only knew these people from meeting them over the past few days… Or so she thought.

As she watched from her corner, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned to see a man with dark, spiky hair that looked like a ducks butt from the back, only, he had no face. Where his face should be, there was only blur. Her dream self frowned but accepted the hand he held out to her before she followed him into the middle of the dance floor and started to dance. He danced well and she easily kept up with him. As the song continued on, she and the man had gotten closer, she stared up at him into what should have been his eyes; she could only assume he was doing the same thing for moments later their faces were inching closer to each other. Naru could feel his warm breath on her lips and she was sure he could feel the same thing. Their lips were millimetres apart, the man then whispered to her quietly… 'Naruto' before the dream scene went black and her eyes opened to stare at milky coloured skin…

Her heart was beating heavily inside her chest. It took her a few moments to realise where she was. She knew she was in her bed, but what she didn't know was what she was looking at. The bed covers were blue, not alabaster. She dared to move away, but soon found she couldn't. She looked down under the blanket to see two arms encircling her back and waist. She blinked thinking that they weren't there before she went to sleep. Naru raised her head back up and turned it to the side. There her eyes fell on the sleeping face of Uchiha Sasuke. She gasped in shock. How did he get there? She thought as her eyes took in the calm, peaceful look on his face. He looked a lot better than what he had looked like when she last saw him. He even looked handsome without all those tubes connected to him, blocking his facial features.

He started to stir and Naru was worried that he was going to freak. She decided to pretend to go back to sleep to see what his reaction would be. She quickly placed her head back where it was, in the crook of his neck, and closed her eyes as if she had been asleep the whole time.

Just as she had thought, the Uchiha woke a few moments later. He stretched and yawned before turning to get closer to the warmer part of the bed. He opened his eyes and glared at the body next to him. He growled somewhat as he came out of his sleeping state. The body was still sleeping, tucked up next to him. His eyes widened in shock, he was in bed with a woman, a blonde woman… "Morgan…" He whispered before he uncharacteristically yelped and subconsciously pushed at the body next to him causing the sleeping girl to fall on to the floor and crack her head on the floor.

"Yah!" Naru cried out as she was rudely 'awakened'. The sharp cry of pain penetrated the Uchiha's ears as he looked down at the girl sprawled out on the floor, hand to her head, blood trickling from between her fingers.

"Shit." He groaned before getting up and out of the bed, he rushed around to the injured girl. "What the hell were you doing in my bed dobe?" He grumbled before he lifted the girl, bridal style, into his arms and rushed her to the bathroom. "I just get out of the hospital and this is what I come home to." He continued to grouse as he sat the girl down on the closed lidded toilet seat. "Wait here." He turned and rummaged through the medicine cabinet and brought out a small first aid kit. "Hold still." He murmured as he proceeded to clean and dress the wound with a plaster. "There." He stepped back before looking over the quiet girl. She was dressed in a long white t-shirt. It wasn't one of his, he noticed. He was happy for that, although a small wave of displeasure washed over him. He shook his head and sighed. "What are you doing here, and in my bed no less?" He asked again with slight scorn.

Naru looked up to him with tired, pained eyes. The Uchiha had come home and ended up getting into bed with her. That much she remembered. She also remembered him calling her a dobe… Her eyes widened dramatically.

"Hey, I'm not a dobe, teme!" She snapped back, a glare now replaced the previous look in her eyes.

Sasuke jerked back at the mention of the nickname Naruto used to use for him. His eyes hardened as he returned her glare, Uchiha style. "Where did you hear that name?" He asked his voice low and threatening.

"It isn't a name." She growled out and kept her eyes on his. "I can call you what I see fit. You kicked me out of the bed and caused this!" She yelled and pointed to her forehead where the plaster was. "A simple, 'I'm sorry' would suffice, ass." She grumbled as a headache started up behind her wound.

"An explanation as to why you are in my house and bed would be a much better thing to talk about." He folded his arms against his chest and looked at her. She was strangely captivating, even in her white thigh-length t-shirt.

"Tsunade-Sama and Shizune-San said I could stay here until I get a place of my own. You weren't here, and you had spare rooms… I could only get in to two of them and my baby is in the other room. I didn't know the room I was in was yours…" She sighed, hoping the taller man would accept her answer. It was the truth. She had no reason to lie. "They said something about you blowing up part of the hospital and some other buildings the last time you were here and decided it would be safer for me to stay here until they found me my own home."

At the mention of the destruction he had caused on a frustrated whim, Sasuke had the decency to wince. He remembered the day well… He still hadn't found Naruto and it eventually got to him that he was missing his friend a lot more than he should.

"If that is true, then why didn't you just sleep in the same room as your child?" He asked.

"There was nothing but a chair to sleep on." She stood on shaky legs. "Look, if I'm that much of a burden I'm sure I can find somewhere else… Not that I know anyone else…" She bit her lip in thought as she tried to work out what to do next. It was early in the morning, around seven, or so, so not many places would be open or people around to ask.

Sasuke's onyx eyes were drawn to her lip as she bit it. The action seemed to have a weird effect on him. He, for some other worldly reason, wanted to remove the teeth and use his own lips to turn hers a rosy hue. He blinked as his mind continued to wonder. Her hips were masked by the bagginess of her t-shirt, but he had an idea that it was a perfect size. He also knew her stomach would be flat and her bottom would be rounded and supple, even after giving birth.

"Say something?" Sasuke was broken from his stupor at the sound of her voice.

"What do you want me to say?" He replied. "Do you want to stay here? Is that it?" He raised a brow. "Why should I let you? I don't even know you." He added.

Naru pouted at the Uchiha. She had come to like the place, and if the Uchiha let her stay, she would keep the house tidy for him and use what little money she had to buy a small bed and put it in the baby's room.

"Oh come on Sasuke. You can't just throw me out." The pout remained on her lips. "I have a three month old child to care for and with no money. I can't provide shelter for him or myself." She pushed. "I promise. If you let me stay I'll keep the house clean and you won't even know that we're here. Please Sasuke." She whined a little, not just for pleading's sake, but for the now fully formed headache. Her hand went up to cradle her abused frontal lobe.

Sasuke sighed as he took in the sight of the injured girl. She was actually begging him not to throw her out. It amused him somewhat that she was so desperate to do such a thing. She must really want to stay.

"Fine." He muttered. "We'll get you a bed and you can sleep in the room with the child." He added. "Can you cook?" He asked with a raised brow.

"I can, not so well, but it's sustainable. I could learn, if you want me to." She replied, her heart feeling a little lighter now that the Uchiha had agreed to let them stay.

"Fair enough, also while you're here, is there anything I should know about?"

Naru thought for a few moments before telling him about the visit with Tsunade and that she might be waiting on results from a blood test. The Uchiha seemed to take it all in before eventually heading to the bathroom door.

"Remember, stay out of my way. I have things to do and no time to be fooling around with you and the child." He said with firmness in his voice before heading back to his room to get some more sleep.

Two days had passed and Naru had managed to buy and set out a futon in the baby's room. She had waited nervously for news on the DNA results, taking every moment as it came. By the end of the second day she sat quietly in the living room feeding Mio. Sasuke had taken up residence in his bedroom and only came out to eat and the occasional bathroom break so she had no idea he stood a little ways to the side of her in the door jamb, watching them silently interact.

"I wonder who and where your daddy is Mio-Love" She sighed. "If I'm honest, I'm not sure I want to know even if I need too." She gently stroked the baby's head. "I hope your daddy is a good man. I hope he will love the both of us and treat us well." Sasuke noticed her eyes turning misty. "I hope he is someone who we can look up to, to keep us safe and happy" The Uchiha's own eyes wandered to the feeding child and his mother's breasts. He couldn't help thinking how lovely they were and how lucky the child was to be suckling at them.

'What the hell am I thinking!?' Sasuke inwardly thought. 'I need to get laid.' He silently added before he nearly fell over from noticing her eyes on his. When had she started to look at him!?

"What?" He asked nonchalantly, trying to keep a rising blush down. He inwardly frowned in confusion when the girl just smiled at him. "You're weird." He rolled his eyes and hid a small smile.

"I'm not the one staring at a girl's chest and yet I am the one being called names." She chuckled lightly as she looked down to her son then back to the Uchiha. "You're all kinds of weird."

Sasuke snorted, who did this girl think she was?

"I beg to differ." He let himself smile slightly. "You are the weird one dobe." Sasuke failed to notice how easy it was for the word 'dobe' to slide off his tongue.

"Hey! I'm not a dobe. Meany." She poked her tongue out, the expression on her face looked just like it did when she was a boy. This made Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise. He had noticed the girl had more similarities to his missing friend than he first realised. He walked into the room and sat on the arm of the sofa, the other end from where Naru sat.

"What do you remember?" He asked bluntly. "From your time in that snake's lair, and anything before..."

Naru stopped her antics and eyed the raven curiously.  
"Why would you want to know?" She asked.

"You are a stranger living in my house. I have a right to know." He folded his arms to show he wasn't going to give up anytime soon.

Naru sighed and glanced down to her bare dainty feet, she then proceeded to tell him about all she could remember from being in Orochimaru's clutches. She then went silent as a thought crosses her mind.

"I've been having these, dreams..." She mumbled as she pulled Mio away from herself. "Although they don't feel like proper dreams..." She tidied herself up before resting the child over her shoulder and winding him. "I think they are memories from before I lost them..." She noticed that that had caught the Uchiha's attention. "It's all so vivid. But I mainly remember a small, dark haired boy." The recollection made her smile. "He was grinning up to his older brother and asking him to carry him on his back... I think I was hiding or something." She shook her head as she looked up to Sasuke. "Silly right?"

All Sasuke could do was sit there and look at her. He didn't think it was silly at all. He was surprisingly happy that she had remembered something from her bleak past.

"No, I don't think it's silly." He told her just as he saw her lips form a pout. He was about to say more but was interrupted by a sudden loud knock on the door.

Sapphire and Onyx eyes darted over to the direction of the front door. Who would be knocking at this time of night? Sasuke got up to answer the door as Naru rested Mio in her arms and rocked the child to sleep. She looked up moments later to see Sasuke entering the room with the Hokage behind him. Her blood ran cold as she saw the pensive look on the older woman's face.

"Morgan..." She started as she took a seat across the way from Naru. "I promised to only tell you the results of the test if it was of the utmost importance... And I'm afraid you need to know." She emphasised on the word need. "The father of your child is..." She hesitated before looking between the girl and the Uchiha. "Mio's biological father is... You, Sasuke..."

**A/N: How was that? Hope it suffices, and for those readers who are too eager for the story to progress, things will start coming into place soon. I just have to work out how I'm going to do it as there are two ideas I'm thinking over, lol. Anyway, RnR and I'll post again asap :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N- Sorry for the delay, stuff happened and I had to deal with it. But here's the next chapter and I hope it's all to you liking!**

Chapter 22

Tsunade eyed the two in front of her carefully. She had noticed that Sasuke had turned paler that what he usually was. His skin was as white as freshly fallen snow. She could see the gears turning inside the Uchiha's head as he tried to make sense of what he was just told. Then suddenly those dark onyx eyes of his snapped open as he finally began to put two and two together.

"You're lying…" He gritted out between clenched teeth. "I've never met this woman before, let alone slept with her!" He growled out. He was outraged! How could this be true?

"I have repeated the test three times Sasuke." The busty woman replied. "There is no mistake about it; you, Uchiha Sasuke, are the child's biological father." She stated sternly as if it would help the raven haired boy realise and come to terms with the facts.

"Tsunade-Sama…" Naru whispered as she stared at the floor. "This can't be true… I was told that the father of my child abandoned us… Sasuke, he… can't be…" She looked up to the elder blonde, confusion clearly etched into her shimmering blue eyes.

Tsunade felt awful as she looked to the young girl in front of her. The child looked so vulnerable right now, it made her wish that none of this was true, but she was the Hokage and a damn good Med Nin… she had not made a mistake, she was absolutely certain.

"I'm sorry… It's all true; I have not made this up." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"How can this be hag?" Sasuke spat out, he was seething, this had to be some sick joke, and he did not find it funny at all.

"Those files that you had retrieved from Orochimaru's lair, they contained information that me and my intelligence team were able to put together to create a story of what must of happened to the girl. And Sasuke, with these DNA results… it all makes sense."

"Oh? And how do you figure?" He snapped sarcastically.

"The files described an experiment that Kabuto was trying to conduct for Orochimaru. For whatever reason, we don't know yet, it seems that subject S, the sperm donor, was you Sasuke, and subject N, was you Morgan… Kabuto combined your essence and an egg from Morgan to create this child." She nodded a head at the sleeping child.

"Kabuto!" Sasuke sneered. "That sick bastard made me give him a sample when I turned fifteen…" He glared at the wall with hatred as if it were the spectacle eyed man himself. "Said it was to test how healthy I was." He then turned his attention to the mother of his 'so called' child. "Well, what do you have to say about this?" He growled. "Did you know about this? Did you beg for Kabuto to give my sperm to you!? Did you want to bare the child of an Uchiha just to get your hands on my Family's fortune and estate!?" He was livid and couldn't help the words that were coming out of his mouth. He knew they were mean and uncalled for, but he wasn't thinking straight.

"Sasuke!" Tsunade yelled at the raven haired boy in shock. "Don't talk to the girl like that!" She warned as she herself started to get angry with the thoughtless boy. "This girl's been through hell to get where she is today. You have no right to say or accuse her of anything other than bringing that child into this world safely, and looking after him whilst in the hands of that dirty snake!"

Naru quietly stood and put the child safely against the back of the sofa and put a cushion on the other side so that he didn't roll off.

"Sasuke is right…" She kept her eyes on the floor. "Who's to say I didn't do all that… After all, the Uchiha's are famous, why wouldn't I want to produce a child for the last Uchiha…" She shook her head. "After all, I can't even remember what happened."

"Sure you can't?" Sasuke continued to glare. "You're probably just lying, playing the sympathy card to get attention from people who don't know you."

"That's not true at all!" Naru snapped back suddenly. "I don't know who you are, and I can't even remember getting pregnant! I could have conceived via IVF, or I could have been raped for all I know… But that's just it! I don't know!" Her eyes bored into the Uchiha's own. "I have no clue as to how any of this happened and I would like to know too." Her breathing was frantic, she felt nauseated and wronged. "All I know is that Mio is my child. I carried him and birthed him; no-one can take that away from me… It's true I don't know who his father is or how I got pregnant, but it happened… It happened and I…" She shook her head as tears started to form in her sorrowful eyes. "I wish I knew… I want to know, I just… can't remember. What sort of a mother am I, I shouldn't be allowed to have children, I'm hopeless!" She yelled as she put her hands to her head, trying to stop the tears cascading down her face. "I don't know!"

Sasuke watched as the girl before him broke down and cried. He felt bad, but he couldn't see past his nose. He felt violated and thoroughly wronged. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to have a family this way, he was supposed to fall in love and marry his lover before starting a family. That's what he wanted.

"I can't deal with this right now… I have to find Naruto…"

"Sasuke, you have to come to terms that Naruto may not ever be found…" Tsunade replied as she got up and gave the weeping girl a tissue. "He's been gone for a year and a half now… I hate to say it but…"

"Then don't!" Sasuke cut her off. "Don't you dare say he's dead! That dobe is around here somewhere and I will find him!" He glared venomously at the Hokage. "Get this girl out of my sight! I have work to do!" He bellowed and turned to leave. However before he could take a step, a shrill scream penetrated his ear drums. He swung his body around and saw the blonde girl on her knees on the floor holding her head and crying hard.

"What the hell is wrong with her?!" Sasuke stared wide eyed at Naru as Tsunade shook her head negatively.

"I don't know… Morgan?" She tried. "Morgan, what is happening? Are you ok?" She asked as she too got to her knees to check on the young woman.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Naru cried out through her tears. Her head was pounding and her vision had become blurry. Images were flashing behind her eyes vividly and continuously, Images of the people she had met in Konoha the past few weeks, only they were younger and in different situations.

"Who are you all?! Why are you all in my head?!" She bawled as her headache worsened. "Get out of my head!"

Sasuke was stunned, he didn't know what to do, he watched as the girl broke down and pushed the Hokage out of the way when the older woman tried to get close.

"Sasuke! Help me!" Tsunade cried out in frustration as she tried to comfort the blonde in front of her.

"What do you want me to do?" He yelled back. "She won't let you near her and what good will I do?" He was surprised that the child hadn't woken up with all the shouting going on.

"I don't know, do something! She's going to hurt herself otherwise!" Tsunade watched on as the Uchiha managed to some how get close and wrap his arms around the girl. He had no idea how he did it, maybe he was awesome, like Naruto had always said. Sasuke shook his head to clear the absurd thought and focused his attention on the shaking girl in his arms. She was muttering and rocking slightly, tears continued to stream down her red cheeks. Her eyes, from what he could see of them, were frightened, confused and dare he say, amazingly blue. Sasuke hadn't noticed how blue her eyes actually were, and now that he had a closer look at them, they were familiar, so, so familiar.

"Hey. Stop crying…" He tried to console her, his voice sounding monotonous, like there was no real emotion behind his words, after all he had no idea why he should comfort her. The girl was using him after all, but, something inside him was pulling him towards her, no matter how much he disliked her right now. The way she felt in his arms was awkward, yet at the same time like she belonged there. The girl started a fresh bout of tears and crying, her hands moved from her head and latched onto his shirt where she then proceeded to bury her head into the crook of his neck, as if it would stop all her agony.

Tsunade watched on slightly amused at the Uchiha. He was so cold on the outside, yet in such a situation he had a heart of gold. She smiled; she finally saw in the Uchiha what Naruto had all these years. The raven haired boy began to slowly rub circles on her back in effort to soothe her; the look on his face was one a lover would have, caring and compassionate. But she had to wonder, was that really what the Uchiha felt? Was it an unconscious part of him showing such emotion on his face? Or was it all a ruse? Only time would tell she guessed.

"Wh-what's happening t-to me?" Naru managed to stutter out through her crying. She held on to Sasuke for dear life. "Too many images, too many people…" She whimpered into the Uchiha's shoulders. "It hurts, my head hurts so much!" She continued to sob. The images burned into her brain, she knew for sure that they were past memories and weren't dreams like she thought they were at first. They were the memories she so desperately wanted to remember, but as quick as they were coming to her, they were also fading, leaving her confused and exhausted. Eventually the exhaustion became too much and she passed out into Sasuke's strong arms. She didn't mind though, for she felt safe, she knew him, he was her Teme after all.

Sasuke stood there, his mind had felt as if it had been wiped and he had forgotten how to think, talk and move. How the heck did this happen to him?!

"Sasuke!" Tsunade called out, breaking the Uchiha from his stupor. "The girl has fainted. Pick her up." She ordered as she stood straight and tidied herself up. She watched as the once last Uchiha, trembled whilst picking up the girl. The boy had had an emotional overload so it would seem; he too needed to rest and think things through by the look of it. "Take her to bed, then you go to bed too, you look like you went ten rounds with Lee." She kept an eye on him as he just nodded and carried the girl to her room where he then put her down on her bed and left her there to go to his room and do exactly as the Hokage said, just as he left however, he heard the faintest, yet exhausted angelic voice talk behind him…

"S'uke… Is this better than sexy-no-jutsu?" She mumbled out in her fatigue induced sleep.

Sasuke's eyes opened wide at the nickname, other than Teme, only Naruto called him S'uke… Only Naruto. With that he legged it to his room and closed the door behind him. He threw himself on his large bed and tried to make sense of all that had happened… The girl knew some things that Naruto would only know, called him what Naruto would only call him, and she was the spitting image, par a few minor details, to Naruto's sexy-no-jutsu form… The last thing she said though, reminded him of the day Naruto confessed his love to him, he had told the boy that if he had been a girl he wouldn't have said no… Was that girl really his Naruto?

**A/N- How was that? I was going for emotional wreckages! Lol, RnR and tell me what you think! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N- So here we go! Another chapter for you wonderful readers! Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, I hope this one is good enough for you all! Please read the end authors note, there's some things there I would like all of you who are interested to read :P if you don't mind that is! Well, on with the show!**

Chapter 23

Tsunade sighed heavily as she rubbed her temples in frustration. Between Morgan's break down and Sasuke's tantrum she didn't know where to turn. The two's reaction had caught her by surprise. She had expected confusion, angst and relief, but she had never expected what she got off the two instead. Her tired eyes looked up and watched the sleeping child as he stirred slightly in his sleep. She herself was relieved that the child now had a father, and that Sasuke had a blood related relative. However, Morgan was another story, it seemed as though the girl had a bit of a mental and emotional break down, and after the past few months the girl had been through she knew it was only time before the dam burst. She would have to keep her eyes more closely on the girl, just in case something bad was to happen. With that notion, she gently lifted the child and quietly put him to bed, she left after leaving a note on the coffee table, to inform the two that she would return in a few days, and checking everyone was all ok…

Sasuke sat quietly on the edge of his bed, staring at nothing in particular, his mind lost in thought. It had been three days since he had discovered he was a father. Three days since he last saw the child and his mother. He refused to be in the same room as the treacherous woman.

He had decided to leave his room before dawn and return around midnight, just to avoid the girl's blue eyes that had been haunting his sleep ever since she collapsed into his arms. Those eyes had left an imprint on his soul; they were so familiar he felt as if his heart was begging him to remember whom they really belonged to. If he were to take a wild guess he would say those were the eyes of his former team mate, the endless, azure pools of Naruto's eyes.

The Uchiha sighed for the hundredth time that morning. Other than training, he didn't know what to do about his situation. In the room across the hallway resided a young, beautiful (even if he was reluctant to admit it) woman who was just as lost as he was. She had no memory of her past, so he believed, and here he was in his bedroom sulking like a kicked puppy.

Tsunade had called back a day ago to check up on the girl, to see how she was fairing, not just physically, but mentally too. From what Sasuke had heard from the busy Hokage was that the girl was on the brink of a mental break down and the scene that they had witnessed the day prior was just a small show. Sasuke was not looking forward to a full out emotional and mental break down. He had other things on his mind that were more important than this woman's well being and a son he had no current attachment too. He had to find Naruto, the girl and the child could wait until he brought his blonde haired, blue eyed, whiskered team mate home with him.

The raven ran his hands through his tousled hair before getting up off his bed and heading to the bathroom. Once finished with his morning routine, Sasuke left the bathroom and went straight to the kitchen. However what he saw when he entered the kitchen made him stop in his tracks.

Naru was currently tiptoeing up to reach a high cupboard, and Sasuke had a nice view of her rounded, looked to be perfect and firm rear. Sasuke blinked in surprise at his thought before steeling himself and shoving the idiotic notion to the back of his head.

"What are you doing?" He ground out as he noticed her reaching for packets of instant ramen.

"S-Sasuke-San!" The girl stopped stretching and turned to the raven. "I-I just wanted s-some ramen…" She muttered.

"Speak up woman!" He growled out.

"I was hungry and wanted some ramen… I couldn't reach it though…"

"The ramen is not yours to have." Sasuke spat. "It's up there to stop the likes of you from touching it." He walked over and slammed the cupboard doors. "Have anything else, but leave the ramen alone!" He warned as he glared at the girl before him. How dare she try to eat Naruto's ramen, how dare she!

Had he cared for the girl in front of him, he might have felt dory for snapping at her after seeing her supple shoulders tense, her teeth that bit her plump pouty lip and her sorrowful, beautiful eyes fighting not to cry whilst trying not to glare at him… If he cared that was.

Sasuke passed her by and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge; he then headed back to his room. He didn't dare look back at the miserable look on the girl's face for fear of actually wanting to do something about it. It was better if they stayed away from each other.

Naru shuddered when she heard the Uchiha's bedroom door slam. She felt utterly helpless, she only wanted ramen. She craved ramen, it had been her favourite food since forever. She only wanted one of the packets, she would have replaced it, and Sasuke didn't have to get so defensive over probably out of date food.

With a heavy sigh the blonde wiped her face and quickly made herself a nice sandwich, after all, if she didn't eat then Mio didn't either. She ate her sandwich and made her way back to the main room where Mio was awake, gurgling away in his bassinette without a care in the world.

Standing next to the baby, she smiled down to him, Mio was growing everyday. She had come to learn that he was more alert than a normal child of his age. He was just coming up to the four month mark and she couldn't be happier with his progress. She supposed it was because he was the son of an Uchiha.

When she last saw Tsunade the woman had informed her that she would call upon her and the child for a check up within the next few days. She told Naru that she would not take no for an answer and that the appointment was mandatory, who was Naru to refuse the Hokage's order?

Life at the Uchiha household was becoming a burden. Naru would hardly ever see Sasuke, and the man never bothered with her or his child. Yes, she had time to think about the situation and had accepted that Sasuke was the child's biological father, she saw the D.N.A test results and had no reason she could think of for the Hokage, a highly prestigious med-nin, to lie. Sasuke was her baby's father; she was fine with that, more than happy even if Sasuke had no time for them, even if he didn't seem interested, she was happy to know at least her child had a father.

However, on the rare occasions when she had seen Sasuke, she had unconsciously begun to take notice of the man. From the look of his hair and clothes, to his stature, build and features. She had begun to wonder how a handsome man was not yet wed or in a relationship with a beautiful woman. Why he toiled around day after day searching for his long lost team mate. When she had asked him one day, he glared at her and told her that he owed his friend his life and that if it were him in Naruto's position, the other ninja would not give up searching for him either. Naru understood that the raven had deep feelings for his missing friend, whether it was friendship or more, she believed though, that it was a strong friendship that the two shared and nothing more beyond that, a bromance of sorts. She felt kind of envious about the relationship the two men shared and wished that someday, she would have something like that, even if it was a strong friendship and not love, she would be happy… Maybe….

Mio's whimpering snapped her from her musings. She looked to the boy and smiled softly, a smile she only specially reserved for her son.

"What's the matter baby?" She asked quietly. "Are you hungry?" Naru then proceeded to pick the child up and cradle him in her arms. "You know Mio; your daddy is a harsh man." She sighed as she took a seat on the sofa. "It was only ramen; you know how mama loves ramen… I don't see why I wasn't allowed any." She lowered the strap of her P.J top before setting the child at her breast to feed, which he was all to happy to do. He was a growing boy after all!

As Naru watched her child feed and fill his little stomach she continued to talk to him as if he understood what she was saying, as if he was the only one she could talk to and trust with what she had to say.

"Your daddy doesn't like mama very much, I don't think he wants either of us here, let alone me, I have no ties to him and he thinks I'm here for his estate and money… That's not true though… I could never use someone like that." She noticed Mio was watching her with blue eyes that almost matched her own, only his were darker, more of a radiant cobalt than her bright, sparkling cerulean. She loved them; they were completely him and matched his raven hair perfectly. Said raven hair was just a tuft on his tiny, soft head, but it was there and the colour was unmistakeable.

"Just like your daddy." She chuckled a little and gently smoothed the downy hair. It was soft and feathery, just like a babies hair should be.

She remembered the day he was born; Kabuto had given her the pleasure of holding him for a few moments before snatching him off of her and doing what he had to. She had him back that evening and gave him his first feed. So much love for this little being washed over her the instant the child latched on to her, sharing such an intimate bond, she decided then and there, that she would love him no matter what and protect him with her life.

Kabuto had regularly paid them visits throughout the week and weighed and measured the child, he also took blood samples from the child and subjected him to a few more tests that she could not fathom the reason too; she was powerless to stop him, he held both of their lives in his hands and she didn't want to chance forfeiting their lives. If he went to Orochimaru and accused Naru of something, even if she hadn't done, Orochimaru would have ended her life then and there, regardless of her nursing a newborn. She couldn't have had that, she needed to be there for her son and bring him up properly; with love and respect, not let some heartless snake and his pansy ass partner do it. She was glad when three months later they were saved by Sasuke and his team. She had just wished Morgan had made it out alive to share this freedom with them.

Thinking about her friend hurt, all she had was memories and they were happy ones, like when she helped her name Mio, told her about her adventures outside the underground lair, even told her about things she had done before Orochimaru had captured her and forced her into a life of servitude.

As Naru sat there, her mind became foggy, a small ache started to form in her temporal lobe. Her free hand rose to try and relieve the pressure. Images started to flash before her eyes yet again, she was not as worried as she was before for she knew now what they were and understood that they were her real memories of her past life, before she was told what to believe by Orochimaru and Kabuto.

This time however, the images were clearer and more solid. Something she had noticed every time they happened, and they were more regular as time went on. This time she saw herself sparing with a younger Sasuke and Sakura… Kakashi was standing in the background, pretending to take notice of what they were doing, but was actually reading his icha-icha book. Then the memory changed and she was singing and dancing to music and messing around with Sasuke who was laughing at her antics… Nevertheless, there were always two factors that kept transpiring… She never saw the real her, and she was always called Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto. She couldn't comprehend why, unless she was this person and when she tried to put two and two together, she couldn't come up with a plausible, sensible answer… every time she tried, all she could grasp at was that she was supposed to be Naruto. Her real, true self was the one Sasuke had been looking for, the one Sasuke had missed and loved fraternally, the same Uzumaki Naruto that was the hero of Konoha, and the one the whole village seemed to be fond of and want returned alive and unharmed.

But it was impossible, right? She was Naru, a woman, who birthed a baby who had no ninja-ness about her who could only do the simplest of things… She could not be this boy everyone seemed to be searching for with vigour. Surely she was just plain old Naru… Wasn't she?

Her memories began to recede when Mio let out a small cry, telling his mother he was finished and needed winding because he got a little too greedy and sucked in more air than milk when he was feeding.

Naru shook her head and tidied herself up before placing the child, sitting upright in her lap, and proceeded to tie a bib lightly around his small neck and rubbing his back with one hand while her other hand and fingers safely held his head up. Moments later a quiet parp was heard and a bit of milky dribble was cleaned up. Naru chuckled at the content, happy look on her sleepy son's face… She wouldn't change it for the world. The blonde steadily rose to her feet and gently began to rock the baby to sleep. She hummed the usual lullaby and gently placed the sleeping child back into his basinet to rest. She then sat herself on the sofa and began to read, heavens knew when she would next see Sasuke… Maybe she should make more of an effort to try and talk to him, get to know him instead of just sitting around and waiting for him to come to her… Maybe…

With a reluctant groan she put her book down. She got to her feet and ventured to the Uchiha's room where she took a deep breath, and hesitantly knocked on the door. A grunt came from the other side; she assumed it was permission to go in. She attentively opened the door and took no more than three steps inside the dimly lit room. What she saw made her heart skip an unexpected sudden beat.

Sasuke was lying on his bed, his shirt open, revealing his pale, toned chest. His muscles rippled as he breathed in and out. His hair was mussed against the pillow he was lying on and an arm rested across his eyes.  
Naru didn't know what to think, except that the man before her was indeed gorgeous. Something she had never thought about anyone before, and something she had no clue as to if it was right to feel that way about anyone, more so Sasuke.

"Sasuke-San…" She started. "I'm sorry about the ramen… I didn't know I wasn't allowed to touch it…" For some reason she cast her eyes to the floor, to show the sincerity in her apology.

Sasuke lifted his arm a little and looked at the girl with her head bowed slightly. It took him a few moments but he eventually sighed and sat up. "I apologise also. I shouldn't have scolded you. You weren't to know." He ran a hand through his already slightly messy hair. Naru thought it made him look even more rugged, and down right sexy if she had to be honest.

Sasuke raised a curious brow when he noticed the girl's cheeks tint a little pink. Was the girl blushing? He had the uncontrollable urge to smirk.

"Like something you see?" Sasuke had no idea why he said that. He looked at the young woman in front of him. Something about her made him drop almost all his barriers, even though he thought it would be best to stay away from her, something about her kept him near. He had no inkling why.

"S-Sasuke-San?" Naru finally looked up to the Uchiha and almost immediately wished she hadn't. The handsome man before her had a smirk on his lips; by heavens did it make him look sexier.

Sasuke shook his head, it was obvious the girl wasn't aware he was teasing her, though he himself had no idea why he was doing it either.

"Is there anything else?" The raven asked as he continued to watch the girl's body language.

"Uh… Maybe…" She rubbed her temple yet again, as if doing such an action will help her think more clearly and remember something useful. "I remembered something… But I don't know if it's of any importance?"

To say Sasuke was surprised was an understatement. He hadn't expected to hear that from the girl's mouth.

"And?" He pressed, he wanted to know what it was she remembered, whether it meant something or not, something to do with him, Orochimaru or just, anything…

"I remembered the day Mio was born…" Her eyes took on a hazy look as she remembered once again how it all happened. She told the Uchiha what had happened at the birth, the naming of the child and the tests. She saw Sasuke's fists clench at the mention of the tests Kabuto had conducted on his new born son…. That's right, His son… "You should have seen him Sasuke-San… He was beautiful. His eyes were open and alert, he rarely cried, he rarely cries now, he's a good baby…" She smiled fondly. "He's perfect, he was so small when he was laid in my arms, I immediately fell in love with him…" Naru then looked to the father of her child. "I can't remember how he was conceived exactly… But, I hope you can feel the way I feel about Mio sometime soon… He will need a strong father to look up to and teach him all he needs to know."

Sasuke found it difficult at first to digest all the information Morgan was dishing out to him. If what she said was true, then he was more than thoroughly glad he killed that snake and his bastard helper. They deserved nothing less than a brutal murder, nothing less than to suffer painfully like they had done to countless of people, innocent or guilty. He was happy that they were dead and the world was safe from their evil corrupted hands once and for all.

Sasuke noticed he had been quiet for too long and the girl expected him to say something in reply to what she had told him. What did she expect him to say though? That everything will be alright, that all is well and they can go on living a happy, normal life? That was not how it worked and the Uchiha had discovered that for himself the hard way. Only when Naruto was found would he ever dream of settling down and finding his own happiness… Only then...

"I believe you…" He finally spoke up. "I believe you have no reason to lie to me about the birth of the child since I have seen with my own eyes how much you devote yourself and love him." It was a big step for him to say something like that, but he was on a roll and he wasn't going to stop just yet. "I also don't believe that you were after me for my inheritance… You had no idea who I was until you came here, what I said that day, I was wrong and I apologise for my brash behaviour…" Uchiha Sasuke, apologising? What the heck was wrong with him, why did he feel the need to bare almost all of his soul to this woman who was still technically a stranger to him?

"Thank you…" Was all she said with a bright, Naruto like smile. Sasuke nearly fell off his bed when he saw this. Things were just starting to be too much to be a coincidence.

"Morgan… Is there anything else you remember, anything at all?" He needed to know. He watched as the blonde tried to recall another memory.

"There is something else… In my memories, I never get to see myself… But I do get called another name, one that's similar to my own…" She hadn't realised she slipped up, but then again, it didn't really matter as no one in Konoha knew her real name anyway. "I also feel like, I'm not me half of the time… I feel like my whole body is totally different, and I also feel as if there's something inside me, something I should know about… But I just don't know what…" She sighed heavily to show her distress and frustration.

Sasuke nodded and felt slightly annoyed at himself for causing the girl such emotional anguish. He should have just kept quiet… He didn't know why this beautiful woman kept him so interested and captivated. It was strange. He then suddenly wondered if and when he got Naruto back, would this woman consider going on a date with him…

Naru jumped when Sasuke suddenly let out a cross between a cough and a choking sound. What had made him do that? She wondered as she watched him compose himself and sit up properly in his bed.

"Are you ok?" She asked with worry and received a nod in reply. "Am I bothering you?" She asked, hoping that wasn't the problem.

"No!" He coughed again. "No… I'm fine, you're fine. I just had a dry throat is all." He lied. There was no way in all of Konoha would he tell her what he thought of her. The sound of an angelic giggle caught his ears and he looked up to see Naru holding a hand to her mouth, trying to hold in a full blown laugh. The sound of her laughter was like music to his ears… 'I must be getting sick' Sasuke thought to himself as he watched the girl calm herself down.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to laugh at you." She at least had the decency to look a little sheepish, an action that Sasuke found all too cute. 'That's it! I'm definitely sick!' He yelled inwardly to himself. How could a stupid girl make him think such foolish things?

"It's fine…" He replied before standing up off of the bed, forgetting his shirt was open and baring his well-built chest and abdomen. "You can have the ramen in the cupboard… I shall move it to a lower shelf for you." He felt as if that would be enough to atone for his previous behaviour earlier that morning, and he was greeted by another, breathtaking smile from the blonde, she was obviously happy about that.

"Thank you so much Sasuke-San! I love ramen, and I promise, when I get more money, I shall replace them!" She forgot herself for a few moments and leapt forward and gave the normally stoic Uchiha a hug. Sasuke was shocked to say the least, he didn't know what to make of the situation, the only one that ever dared touch him in such a personal way was Naruto… And yet, strangely enough, the girls hug felt the same, if he closed his eyes and thought about it, he could almost see Naruto being the one hugging him. Suddenly the feeling was gone as Naru pulled away and looked sheepish yet again.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude." She bit her bottom lip, hoping she did not offend the raven and make him angry with her.

"It's fine…" He responded before noticing his shirt and doing it up quickly. He looked up and saw Naru staring at him; he suddenly saw a flash of what he thought was disappointment in her eyes, surely not. There was no way that this woman was attracted to him, she may be the mother of his child, but that didn't mean anything else… right?

"Right, uh… I better go see if Mio is ok." She bowed her head and left the room quickly.

Sasuke just stood there, his mind confused and his heart heavy…'What the hell just happened?' He asked himself before heading to the front door, putting on his shoes and heading out, he needed to sort his head out, and fast before he did something he might regret.

"Those lips…" He mumbled as he jumped from roof top to roof top, then tree branch to branch until he landed at his usual training ground. "I wonder what it would be like to kiss them…"

**A/N- So, how was that? Hehe, hate me for that little bit of a cliff hanger? Haha. I hope you enjoyed it. As you can see things are starting to come together and will do so more over the next few chapters, I promise to you eager beavers all will be unveiled in the next 5-6 chapters :D lol.**

**Oh! While I remember, I've started up a forum for Roleplaying and just general chit chat and fun… if any ones interested just let me know and I'll pm you the address… just bare in mind it's just starting up :D And since I like yaoi, I would love a really good yaoi rp partner, hehehe :P guilty pleasures eh? :P DON'T TELL MY MUM! Lol. **

**Secondly! I've been thinking about becoming a beta for those who need it… I cant promise 100% pure awesomeness, but I would like to give it a go to see how I do… so if you have a story you want me to look over for a bit of this and that, let me know, or if English isn't your first language, drop me a line and I'll be happy to help where I can! :D Chao for now!**


End file.
